Because Of You
by Ominous-Advent
Summary: AU Serah finds herself falling for a strange woman at her school. Little does she know the woman is holding a dark secret. SerahxFang  Past: LightxFang
1. She? He? Who?

**So I logged on to upload chapter twelve of this story, only to find it was DELETED! D: words alone can't discribe how sad I was, but thankfully I had all the chapters saved on my jump drive. :] But I'm going to make a few minor changes in this story. nothing big, you probably won't even notice them. anyway, I'll probably have all these chapters back up by sometime next week. I hope.**

**Well here's the first chapter**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own final fantasy or its characters all credit to the creative minds of square enix!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1: She? He? Who?<strong>

**BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP BEEP! BEEP!**

Serah groaned lazily as she extended her arm and pressed the snooze button to silence the annoying sound of the alarm clock. Usually she would hop right out of bed and get ready but this morning she was kind of in the laziest mood. Maybe she really should have listened to Light and not have gone to that "End Of The Summer" party with Lebreau, Kairi, and Rinoa last night. The girl pushed the feather stuffed comforter to the base of her bed, rolled over on her back and stared at the ceiling covered in various Japanesse pop artists. Her eyes dance up and down each picture until they became fixated on one poster in the giant collage and that was The one in the middle, her favorite one; The Gackt Camui poster. Her lips quickly curled up into a smile as the memory of how she got that poster played back in her mind. Her best friend, Roxas had bought it for her as a good-bye gift before he moved away last year. The thought of her never seeing him again saddened her. Yea they communicated by phone but it wasn't the same. At least she has his cousin Sora. He was no Roxas but he always made her laugh when it came to his goofiness.

"Well better get up before Lightning does" She mumble softly while sliding the rest of herself out of bed and making her way to her closet. It was her Junior year at The Academy Of Eden meaning, one year left before her high school experiance would be over. She had attended Bodum Academy the year before but her sister made her transfer back to Eden for reasons she did not know of. Serah had thought that it was because of Snow, the guy she had fell head over heels in love with. Her older sister was never too fond of him because of his personality. Often, Lightning would even go as far as threatening and beating up the guy to keep him away from her younger sister. But besides that she also thought of him as the pedophile and other harsh names. At the time, Serah had always tried to convince her sister that Snow was none of thoes things but, doing that was like talking to a wall. In the end, the two ended up breaking off their near perfect relationship when Snow had told her he had feeling's for someone else, leaving the young girl heart broken.

Serah sighed and stared down at the necklace hanging around her neck. Even after her and Snow's break-up she still decided to wear the necklace. It was a memory of sorts. Reminding her only of the good times they both shared. She often wondered if he still wore his. Serah pulled her school uniform from the hanger in the closet. There was no reason to cry over old memories when she was just going to make new ones. She missed Snow very much but sitting here moaping about it wasn't going to suddenly make him re-appear back into her life so, it was time to move on.

"Serah!" A voice called from the other side of her room door followed by a knock. Serah stood to her feet and ran to her bathroom. The person knocked again and huffed out a sigh. "Serah are you ready, its seven-thirty and class begins at eight-thirty. It takes us fifteen minutes to get to the station and five for the train to arrive you need to hurry."

"Uhm, okay sis, I'll, I'll be out in a-WOAH!"

"Serah!" A loud thud was heard from inside the bedroom making the older sibling rush in without warning. "Serah!" Lightning ran to the bathroom and pushed the door open. What she seen made her regret not knocking before entering. But it didn't stop her from staring. "What are you doing on the floor?" Serah's hand quickly fumbled about the floor until she found a towel to pull over her naked frame. Her face flushed royal red as she frantically tried to wrap the towel around her body. "SIS you could have knocked before coming in. Goodness this is so embarressing!" She cried her voice uncharacteristically squeaky. Lightning snickered and turned her back to her embarrassed sister, moments like this with Serah was comical to her. This wasn't the first time an incident like this occurred. "Well maybe if you weren't so clumsy I wouldn't have had to barge in. What, did you do fall on the soap bar again?"

"Oh, your not funny, get out, get out!" The girl threw weak punches to her sister's back as she shoved her from the room. Lightning only laughed. Serah slammed the door shut and resumed to prepare herself for school. It was rare to see Lightning smile let alone laugh. Ever since he death of their parents, her sister had become cold and distant towards others even towards Serah. The problem only grew worse when Lightning had returned from her breif stay at the Military Academy. So in a way the young girl was quite happy. "Now where did I put that..oh there it is!" Serah skipped over and grabbed her uniform from the arm of the chair. The school board in Eden had no taste in fashion uniform was so bland and ugly to her. A plaid blue skirt with black theigh high stockings, a white long sleeve white blouse complemented by a cerulean blue sailor like collar, and a blue and black striped neckerchief. At least The Academy of Bodum had more fashion sense when it came to their uniforms. The girl slipped into the uniform grabbed her books then walked out the door of her bedroom. Lightning was positioned at the side with a smirk across her lips. "Ready?" She asked trying to hold back a burst of laughter. The younger girl nodded and the two headed for the train station.

* * *

><p>Serah sat on the bench at the train station with her head resting at the palm of her hand patiently waiting for the train It felt like she had been sitting there for hours but really it had only been ten minutes. She wondered what her first day would be like. well for one all of her friends that missed her when she left for the Academy of Bodum, would be more then glad to see her. She giggled to herself already imagining how it was going to be. She hummed happily and glanced down at the screen of her phone and seen that the time read 8:05 the train was definetly late today, though that wasn't much of a suprise to her. Eden had to be one of the busiest cities on Cocoon. People running in and out of market stores and malls. Families attending the different events that were being held and then there were the occasional tourist snapping pictures here and there but a good majority of the people on Eden were business men and woman. Serah sighed and dropped her head into her lap. Lightning caught a glimpse of her sister's gesture from the side of her eye but said nothing.<p>

"Come on stop walking so slow your gonna make us miss the train!" An overly excited accented voice screamed.

"I'm comin' would ya stop rushin' me geez!" Another voice screamed but the accent was more thicker.

"Your slower then a herd of adamantoise, hurry up!"

The foreign voices grabbed Serah's attention and she sat up almost instantly. Her head turned in every direction until she seen a red headed girl with her hair tied in two curled pig-tails. She was wearing the same uniform as her and Lightning only she had a purple jacket tied around her waist. Coming from the left she saw another figure. He had wild chestnut hair but the rest of his features were unclear. He was wearing black slacks, a black blazer over a cerulean blue dress shirt, with a stripped blue and black tie that was lazily tied around his neck. The male's school uniform. The male walked beside the pig-tailed girl and leaned against one of the stations support beams.

"Here I am, ya happy now?"

"Certainly took you long enough." The pig-tailed girl whined.

"Well, excuse me for bein' a little tired." The wild haired male responeded now folding his arms and lowering his head.

The pig-tailed girl walked up to the male and pressed her body against his playfully, a bright smile streaching across her face "That's what happens when you decide to party!"

The male blinked then blushed because of the close contact and plucked the redhead's forehead

"Ouch, that hurt! She whined to him while rubbing her forehead.

Serah smiled and chuckled at the two. Obviously her chuckle was a bit loud because the two looked in her direction.

"Hey is that Lightnin?" The male asked tapping his friends shoulder. The redhead turned around and faced the same direction as the wild haired male. A smile shaped her lips and she joyfully leapt into the air clapping her hands togethor. "Yes, yes it is Lightning."

The male whizzed over to the woman and embraced her in a tight hug. "Oi, Lightnin' its been too long! How ya been!" Lightning grumbled and unwrapped the males arms from around her and punched him in the face.

"Lightning!" Serah yelled as she ran to the male's side to see if he was alright. "That wasn't nice you should'nt hit people just for saying-"

The male looked at Serah and gave a her a small smile. Her eyes locked with his bright viridian green ones. He had such beautiful tanned skin that seemed to glow and his smile was absolutely breath taking. Her cheeks suddenly began to burn. The male chuckled and rubbed the side of his cheek. "It's alright that's just Light's way of sayin' hello to me. Isn't that right Light?"

Lightning huffed and rolled her eyes. "See, nothing personal. Anyway, who might you be?" Serah was so awestruck her words came out jumbled and made no sense. "A-am m-my S-Serah name i-is..I-I mean Serah. Lightning's sister." She said slightly embarrassed but played it off with her cheerful smile.

The male blinked and scratched the back of his head out of confusement he chuckled at the girl's stammering finding it cute. "Ah, a smaller Farron. Light you neva told me ya had a sister, and she looks just like ya!" Lightning just rolled her eyes and Serah continued to blush. "Anyway, my name is Fang and this here is my friend Vanille, very nice to meet you." He threw his arm around her shoulder and pulled her into a friendly hug. "N-nice to meet you as well." She said sheepishly. He pulled the girl closer and her face accidently clashed into his chest against two soft plump..._'breast, Fang is a girl!'_ Serah quickly pushed away and covered her face with her hands and bumped into Lightning who's eyes were full of concern about her sister's odd behaviour.

Finally after what seemed like forever the train pulled up to the station. The doors opened and people exited in an orderly but speedy fashion. Serah sighed a breath of releif and quickly ran to grab a seat on the train Lightning, Fang, and Vanille followed not that far behind. Fang was streatched out across three of the trains seats. Lightning shook her head at the carefree woman and sat down across from her saying nothing. Vanille sat down next to Serah and gave her a bright sunshine smile. Serah smiled back and instantly they clicked.

"So, Serah it your first year hear?"

"No, this is actually my third year. I use to attend this school before I transferred to Bodum Academy but then I tranferred back."

"Why did you transfer?"

"Uhm, It's complicated. But what about you Vanille."

"It's my third year. But Fang, it's her first year going to this school she use to attend PSICOM Military Academy until she was expelled."

"Really? That must be how her and my sister met huh?"

Vanille gave a cheerful smile and nodded. "Mmm-Hmm!."

So, what did she get expelled for?"

"She punched a teacher named Mr. Rosch in the face, she claimed he said something hateful towards her."

"Haha, sounds like something my sister would do as well." The two laughed over the small joke then Serah shifted her gaze to Fang. The woman seemed to have fallen asleep.

_'Wow she looks so peaceful. And even more beautiful when she's sleeping...Gah! I can't beleive I said that!.'_

Serah's face flushed beat red.

_'No no no, what I meant to say was she's uhm, she's just uhm..oh forget it...I need to relax. Maybe seeing my friends will calm me down...'_

"Serah?" Lightning called, concern written in her tone.

"Huh, yes Lightning." She feigned her cheery smile.

"Nothing..." The older Farron found her sister's behaviour to be slightly out of character but changed her mind and decided not to question on it.

Serah facepalmed herself and dropped her head in her lap for the second time that day. The train ride to school was silent for the rest of the way.

* * *

><p>"SEEEEEEEERAH!."<p>

"Oh Maker..." The young girl said nervously as a spikey haired brunette male charged at her in a full sprint. She braced herself as the males body collided with her small frame and knocked her on the floor. His arms wrapped tightly around the girls waist and his cheek pressed gently against hers. "Oh Serah I missed you so much over summer break I'm so glad to see you, by the way your late."

"C-can't breath..."

"Oh sorry about that." The boy let her go and Serah inhaled later amounts of air before her breathing pattern was even again. "What, are you trying to do kill me Sora, yes I know I'm late blame it on the train." She whined almost sounding like a child. Sora laughed and stood up. "No, never I just missed you." He extended his hand out to her and helped her up off the girl flattened out the front of her skirt with her hands and brushed the dirt from it. "I missed you to Sora."

"Well that's nice..is he the only one you missed." Serah peeked down the hall way to see a blond male with a tail walking toward her and Sora.

"Oh, look It's the notorious skirt chaser.." Sora commented.

The girl's eyes lit up happily and she ran to his side embracing him in a hug. "Of course not, Zidane. I've missed you as well! How can I forget about the guy I keep turning down?" Sora rolled over onto the floor in a fit of laughter at her statement. Serah some how found a way to conjure up a chuckle as well though she didn't see where the joke was in what she said. "Zidane you know I'm only kidding."

He smirked. "I know Serah, but one day you'll say yes." He winked and with that said the male walked off else where leaving Serah giggling.

Sora picked himself up off the floor and wiped the tears of laughter from his eyes. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a slip of paper with his classes printed on it. "Well Serah, I'll see you later hopefully we have some classes togethor." The boy waved and he went on his way.

"Serah! Serah over here sit next to us!." An effervescent female with wild blonde hair shouted, practically throwing her hands in the air to get the girls attention. Serah smiled and walked to the empty seat between the girl and her two friends. "Oh my Maker, Rikku, Yuna, Paine!." Serah sat down between the three and they all started talking and gossiping about people they ran into and some girls that rubbed them the wrong way one of the names being a girl named Stella Nox Fleuret.

"Alright, alright settle down take your seats and quiet all that talking, class is starting. Open your books to page 30!." An ominous voice yelled. In walked a pale tanned man wearing a white lab coat. He had black hair pushed back into a pnytail and wore thick round glasses. The man took his spot behind his desk and cleared his throat.

The whole room suddenly went silent as the man began to speak. "I am your Chemistry teacher, Professor Hojo, that's how I expect you to address me. Not Hojo, and not Mr. Hojo but Professor Hojo. Anything besides that you will receive detention!."

_'Wow, what a strange man..'_

The man continued, this is a chemistry class not a play ground I take teaching seriously so if you don't want to learn," his and pointed at the door on the far left. "the door is right there no one is forcing you to stay, get out!" No one moved confirming that everyone was there to learn. "Now get out a sheet of paper and write down these safety rules." The entire class groaned. "Silence! Now hurry up the faster you get this over with the faster we can move on to the next subject!."

Chemistry class dragged but she was glad it was over. Professor Hojo was a horrid man who seemed to be a bit off his rocker in her eyes. The entire time the class was writing down the safety rules, he was mumbling something that went along the lines of _"Project S" "Project G"_ and so on. There were also some ridiculous rumors spreading about saying he worked as an undercover scientist for some electric company in the western region. Serah found the rumors a little shallow, but they weren't hard to believe either.

"I have yet to see my other friends, guess that's what happens when you show up late to school huh?"

The strawberry blonde laughed then opened her English book and looked at the small slip of paper with her classes on it. "Let's see, Hm, Pulsian History with Mr. Bugenhagen. In building 4A.." Not paying attention to where she was going she clashed into someone. Her books and schedule scattered all over the floor and she tumbled into a nearby wall. The bell sounded and bellowed through out the school over the intercom. "Oh no!" Serah quickly scrambled to her feet and went for her books not bothering to see who it was she ran into. It was the first day and she was late for her second class. What a good first impression. Now her teacher is going to think she's a bad example. She reached down for her schedule but a tanned hand reached out and picked it up. Serah looked up to see the boy no _girl_ she met up with at the train station. "Oi, you alright there little Farron, ya ran into me kind of hard. I hope I didn't hurt you?" Again, azure blue hues met viridian green hues. Serah's body stiffened.

"N-no I'm fine thanks for asking." She said keeping up her cheery disposition.

"Good, last thing I need is Light beatin' my ass for hurting her sister." Fang took a breif moment to look over the girl's schedule. "Damn, looks like we aren't in the same class this period. You wouldn't happen to know where Mr. Raines class is would ya?"

"Yes, b-building 2B first class on your left when you enter."

"Geez, the Military Academy was'nt this complicated and their campus was bigger. Anyways, thanks a lot you were a big help, another thing," She smiled playfully. "Your face has been awfully red since I've met you. Should get that checked out Farron!" She said sarcastically, plucked the girl's forehead then ran off about her business.

_'This is going to be a long first day.'_

She thought.

* * *

><p>RR let me know what you thought! :D


	2. Enter:Stella Nox Fluret

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own final fantasy or its characters all credit to the creative minds of square enix!**

* * *

><p><em>'Serah thoughts'<em>

_"Lightning's Thoughts"_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2: Enter: Stella Nox Fluret<strong>

After her small run in with Fang, Serah was dazed.

_'Your face has been awfully red since I've met you. Should get that checked out Farron!.'_

_'Did she know?'_

_'No, that's impossible, I'm not that obvious. Am I?'_

Her mind was everywhere but focused on the assignment that Mr. Bugenhagen was giving. It was already bad enough that she showed up ten minutes late to his class. Lucky for her she wasn't the only one, Vanille came in late as well. Being a very strict but laid back teacher, Mr. Bugenhagen let them off with a warning. It would have been awful if she was given detention. Worse, how would she explain to Lightning her reason for being late to class. She's bad at lying and even if she tried her sister would just give her that deathly glare that scared the hell out of her. But that was the least of her problem right now.

"Ho hoo hooooooo, Ms. Farron!." The teacher called as if he had just discovered something great. She jumped in her seat and nearly fell on the floor. The entire class bursted into laughter at her reaction. At that moment she really wished she could disappear but that kind of thing was impossible. Instead she sat up and sunk down into her desk. "Y-yes Mr. Bugenhagen?" There she was stammering again. The elderly man levitated to the front of the strawberry-blonde's desk and leaned close enough to where their foreheads were touching.

"Let's see how much you were paying attention. Give me the name of the three gods Buniberzei created."

The contact was so close it made the girl very uncomfortable she could feel the hairs of his mustache tickling her nose. "Uhm, Pulse, Lindzei, and Etro!." Mr. Bugenhagen didn't seem too pleased with her answer but she knew it was right. Even though she really wasn't paying attention, she read a lot of Lightning's books when she was studying this stuff. Had it been any other question like "name off the thirteen analects" she would have been screwed. He nodded then stroked his long white mustache and levitated back to the front of the classroom. "Very good Ms. Farron, but It would be nice if you would stay with us instead of dozing off into dream land." She chuckled nervously. "Uhm, yes sir."

Vanille in the back of her, laughed softly at the girl's actions. She leaned over her shoulder and whispered. "You okay Serah you seem a little off?"

"Just peachy." She whispered, turning around to face the woman with one of her smiles.

Vanille laughed. "If you say so, Oh!" The girl's green orbs glistened and sparkled as she reached in the pocket of her purple jacket and pulled out a folded piece of paper. "Here.."

"What is it?"

"I-"

"Ms. Dia and Ms. Farron is there something you'd like to share with the class!."

"Uhm uh-uh-uh no sir Not at all!." The two said in unison and put on their most innocent smiles.

"Then pay attention next time it'll be a detention!."

* * *

><p>Finally it was break, Serah took this time to go to her locker and drop off the unneeded books that she was hauling around for half the morning. The girl placed her thumb over the sensor pad and a dim blue light traveled horizontally across it and the locker popped open.<p>

"Serah!"

She knew that voice anywhere. She smiled

"Yes Kairi?"

She ran up beside her accompanied by Sora and a silver haired boy who seemed to be so scared to the point he was trembling. Kairi was squeeling with excitment and bouncing up and down with a fancy looking envelope wedged between her fingers "Did you get one Serah did you get one!"

"Uh, get one of what?" She asked curiously.

"This!." She practically shoved the envelope into the girls hands and continued bouncing about. The envelope was navy blue with a silver ribbon tied around it. Serah opened it and pulled out a piece of black parchment that had gold text printed on it. The text read;

**You have been invited to Noctis Lucis Caelum's 18th birthday bash at the Caelum's Estate. Gifts are not a must. Come dressed nicely, and be ready to party!**

**Where:**

**Caelum Estate**

**2044 Magnolia Heights Eden, Cocoon**

**Day:**

**Saturday, September 15th**

**Time:**

**8:00pm to 5:00am**

"Isn't it just exciting!." She asked taking the invitation from Serah's hand. "I'm shocked you haven't received one. Noctis' two buddies, Prompto and Ignus were passing them out to the entire school." Serah shrugged. "Maybe I'm not invited Kairi but its alright doesn't really bother me."

She was taken aback by her words. "It doesn't bother you! How could you say such a thing this is Noctis Caelum we are talking about! The most popular, wealthiest, and georgous guy in the entire school!. Maybe he just forgot you or something, but wait, Lightning got one so.."

Serah giggled softly. Not receiving an invitation did upset her but she just didn't want to show it in front of Kairi. "Of course Light got one Kai, her and Noctis has been the best of friends since pre-school. Look, there will be other parties, just because I'm not invited to one of the most popular ones doesn't mean It's the end of the world. Besides, I don't think Noctis ever really took the time to notice I even exist, whenever him and Cla- I mean Lightning use to hang out at our house togethor he use to just refer to me as a name I don't feel like mentioning."

Kairi giggled. "That means he did notice you Serah."

"Uhm, excuse us," Sora interrupted "Did we suddenly become invisible?"

"Oh sorry Sora, and-"

"Hope!." Sora exclaimed in an excited manner. "He's a Freshman here and a little nervous. Lightning and I found Seifer and his crew picking on him. So, we beat them up. Well let me re-phrase that a little, she beat them up I kind of stood back and uh, watched but now she's at the dean's office."

Serah smiled weakly. "Great, she's always getting into trouble, and she worries about me? Well anyway, I'ts nice to meet you Hope, I'm Serah. There's no need to worry, stick with us and you'll be just fine!" She gave the boy a reassuring smile that he returned. "O-okay"

"So Serah, you and Kairi coming outside?" She nodded as she placed her history book in her locker and answered for the both of them."Yes we are we'll meet you out there alright?

"Great, come on Hope let's go meet up with Riku and Axel." He grabbed his arm and bolted off down the hall.

Serah reached into her locker grabbed her Calculus book then shut the locker. Kairi suddenly gasped and her eyes lit in awe and admiration causing Serah to look at her dumbstruck. Kairi grabbed the girls face and forced her head to look in the same direction she was staring. It was then she realized why. Walking in their direction, was a black haired male wearing the male school uniform but in his own sense of fashion, fair skin and beautiful crimson eyes. Every female that was walking by stopped and made Goo-Goo eyes at him. Kairi squeeled and squeezed Serah's arm so hard she lost feeling in it. "Serah he's.." her voice trailed off when the male abruptly stopped in front of the both of them.

Serah looked up at the tall male in front of her and smiled. He looked down and flashed a cool smirk then parted his lips to speak. "Hey Serah, nice to see you again." He started. Kairi's grip on Serah's arm tightened.

"Likewise Noctis." Serah replied happily.

"So, I'm throwing a party this coming Saturday," His hand searched the inside of his blazer and pulled out a navy blue envelope with a silver ribbon attached. He extended his arm out to her and held the envelope up in front of her eyes. "I'd like for you to come."

"Serah's eyes grew wide as she reached for the envelope to take from his hand. And here she was thinking he didn't even recognize her presence. But why did he make the effort to personally give it to her instead of just allowing his buddies to do it? "Th-thanks Noctis."

"No problem. Hope to see you there Strawberry Girl." He scruffed up her soft pink hair, winked then turned the corner down the next hallway. Serah did'nt notice but all eyes were on her at that moment.

Kairi looked at the girl as she began to giggle. "Strawberry gir-"

"Gah, don't worry about it!" Serah cried out

* * *

><p>Kairi and Serah had walked out into the courtyard and everyone looked directly at them. well <em>her<em>. Sora rushed up to her side and grabbed her arm. She followed him to a table where Axel, Hope, Lebreau, and Riku were sitting and sat down between them.

"So is it true Serah! Sora asked like a hyper child.

"Yea tell us!" Lebreau added in.

She tilted her head sideways and blinked twice. "Is what true?"

"Well-"

"Words got around that you and Noctis are involved." Riku cut in nonchalantly.

"Hey, Riku I wanted to say it!." The boy nudged his arm and turned his back to the rest of the group.

"Wh-what? No we aren't that's ridiculous, what did you hear!." She squeeled springing up from her place on the bench.

"Well," Axel started. "Someone said that you and him were secretly seeing each other."

"Yea, and another said that he gave you a love letter." Riku added.

"A-and someone spread th-that you kissed him afterwards." Hope said shyly.

_'Great three.'_

It wasn't even a good ten minutes and some crazy rumors had spread about her and Noctis. Nothing even happened all he did was hand her an invitation but people had to exagerate the details. She thought it was awful how one little innocent scene turns into a big mess. She didn't even like Noctis that way.

"Please tell me you guys don't beleive the stuff that's being said!."

"Of course we don't." Riku said answering for all of them. "People just like to start drama we know that."

"Well don't look now," Axel smirked as he stood and pointed across the table. "Here comes drama right this way." Everyone including Serah, turned their heads to see what he was talking about.

"Great," Lebreau crossed her arms and rolled her eyes. "little Mrs. Drama herself.." she mumbled.

A girl with long layered blonde hair and purple eyes was storming their way. Every soul in the courtyard snapped their gazes up at the girl. Her uniform differed from the female uniform, that is if it was the school uniform at all. The girl stopped directly in front of Serah, her eyes, shooting daggers at the girl. Tension grew in the air quickly and everyone in the court yard gathered around to see what was going to happen. She folded her arms and stood with a distinctive pose that screamed she had a problem.

"Yes Stella is there something you want?" Lebreau barked rudely through gritted teeth.

Stella rolled her eyes then looked her up and down "I'm not here for you beach girl, don't speak. You!." She walked dangerously close to Serah causing the girl to stumble back onto the bench. There faces were so close Serah could feel the blonde's breath against her lips."So, you're Lightning's sister, the one everybody's talking about involving Noctis. I'm not sure how true the rumors are but-"

"None of them are true, N-now get o-out of my face!." She whispered timidly.

"Oh give it a rest Stella!" Sora cut in. "Just because you and Noctis' father are partners in the same business doesn't mean-" she sent a dark glare at the male making him cower away behind Riku. The haughty blonde turned back to Serah and smiled heartlessly. The poor girl shifted uneasily under her hateful gaze. "For your sake, they better not be true." She inched her lips to the smaller girls ear. "Noctis is MY boyfriend, I catch you anywhere near him I'll make your stay at this school _hell_, girl."

Serah's eyes widen with fear as tears built up in them threatening to spill down her cheeks. Right now she just watend to go crawl under a rock. The girl opened her mouth to speak but nothing came out, only air.

Lebreau growled "You little stuck up bitch, go bug someone else!." Her hand curled into a fist at her side threatening to raise and connect with the girl's face.

"Oh relax beach girl, that's all I had to say." She slowly pulled away from Serah and stared at her for a few seconds. Serah kept her eyes glued to the concrete ground she couldn't muscle up the courage to stare the girl in the eyes. Stella let out a low "hmph" and walked away. "Keep in mind what I said girl."

Serah watched as the girl walked off then at the large crowd of people staring her down. She bit down hard on her lip trying to hold back her tears but she couldn't no longer. She developed a knot in her throat that was hard to swallow and her face started to burn.

"Serah...?" Kairi and Lebreau called but the girl did not hear them. The tears welling in her eyes weren't letting up and just blurred her vision. Soon the girl stood from the table and ran off into the school with her hands covering her face.

**~xxxxxx~**

Serah ran blindly through the school hallways unsure as of where she was running to, but anywhere in the building was fine as long as it was away from her humiliation. Serah turned down two hallways and into one of the girl's restrooms. She sat up against one of the walls, drew her knees to her chin and broke down. She felt so humiliated and stupid. Stupid for letting that girl talk to her the way she did, humiliated because everyone was watching. There was no way she could walk out of here and show her face after that. Where was her sister when she needed her.

One of the restroom stall doors suddenly swung open and someone walked passed her. Serah didn't even bother to look up she was just too distressed. She managed to turn her head a little but her tear filled eyes couldn't make out who it was. She sniffled and the person quickly whirled around.

"Oi, little Farron, is that you?"

_'That accent, could it be...'_

Serah wiped away her tears with the back of her hand. She looked up at the person through her pink bangs and sure enough it was just who she suspected it to be.

_'What a great time for us to run into each other...'_

"F-Fang...?" The girl looked down at her feet, chewing her lip as more tears began to form. This situation couldn't become any worse.

Fang knelt down beside the girl and placed a comforting hand on her shoulder. Serah's body suddenly shivered. "What's the matta'?"

The girl shook her head. "N-nothing..I'm fine."

"Nothin' you say," Fang put her finger to the girls chin and raised it so she can see her eyes. "If it were nothin' you wouldn't be here cryin' like you are now."

She turned her eyes back to the floor and tried to supressed a whine that was building in her throat. "I'm j-just n-not having a good day, that's all everything is just..." She let her voice trail off as she released another bout of sobs.

"Shh.." Fang was unsure what to do in this situation but she did only what she thought would calm the girl. She wrapped one arm around the girls neck and the other around her waist and pulled her close into a gentle hug. "It'll be alright." Her hand traveled up the girls back and gently glided through her soft pink locks. "I'm here.." she whispered softly.

Serah's body went stiff for a for a few seconds before finally relaxing in Fang's arms. Her face began burning more and her heart was beating so loud that it probably could be heard. But she didn't care. She burried her horribly flushed face deep into the woman's chest and continued to cry uncontrollably.

"You need to get out of here for a little while, come on I know just the place." Fang picked the girl up and walked out the restroom.

**~xxxxxx~**

Lunch had rolled around and no one had seen Serah for two periods straight. Her friends had searched the entire school campus but no one could find her. Everyone sat at the lunch table in complete silence. As they tried hard to think of where their friend could have gone. Suddenly Lightning stormed through the cafeteria doors and went straight to their lunch table. Her mood was everything but calm as of now.

"Uhm, hey Light. You alright over there?" Sora asked.

"Well that's a dumb ass question do I look alright!." She snapped back.

"Uh-oh..." Sora ducked down behind Lebreau and said nothing else to the irritated woman. "So uh, who's gonna tell her."

Silence shrouded the entire table.

"We'd better wait until she cools off first." Kairi suggested.

"No need!." Said a male with dirty blond hair and crystal blue eyes. He sat down next to Lebreau with a triumphant smile. "I already told her."

"Tidus!." Lebreau threw her arms around his neck and hugged him. "You were there?"

He hugged back and nodded. "Yea, I found Lightning coming from the dean's office and that's when I told her."

"Is that why she's so angry?" Sora asked as he peeked over Lebreau's shoulder to get another glimpse of the fuming woman.

Tidus nodded "Possibly."

"Uhm, look guys..." Everyone looked in the direction Sora was pointing in to see Stella walking up to their table. She elegantly took a seat across from Lightning who instantly became annoyed by her presence.

_"Stay calm..."_

"Stella if you know what's good for you, you wouldn't bother me right now." She said irritation laced within her voice.

Being arrogant and stubborn , Stella laughed off the strawberry blonde's threat. She folded her hands under her chin and spoke in a sarcasticlly rude tone. "Why do you always come off so rude to me Light. I try my best to be nice to you.

_"Relax Light."_

"Tch, you nice to me? I think I'll roll over and die before that happens.

The blonde laughed unhumorously. "Can be arranged."

_"Don't loose your cool."_

"..."

"So, have you heard?"

_"Ignore her.."_

"Tch..."

"That sister of your's is really something.."

_"Breathe..."_

"..."

"Wonder where she could be, probably off still crying after I told her off.

_"Just let it slide."_

"Stella..." She growled.

"Bet she'll think twice next time before messing with something of mine. If not I'll just put her in her place again!"

_"That is it!"_

Lightning slammed the palms of her hands on the table and sprung up from her seat in anger.

"YOU KNOW WHAT STELLA, I AM ABOUT SICK OF YOU AND YOUR BULLSHIT!" The entire cafeteria went silent, and all eyes went to the screaming pinkette. "YOU THINK YOUR SO HIGH AND MIGHTY BUT REALLY, YOUR JUST ANOTHER SELFISH BITCH!. YOUR SO DAMN INSECURE ABOUT YOURSELF YOU HAVE TO MAKE OTHERS FEEL BAD ABOUT THEMSELVES SO YOU CAN FEEL GOOD. IF THE SPOTLIGHT ISN'T ON YOU 24/7 THEN IT'S NOT IMPORTANT. WELL STELLA, TAKE LOOK AROUND, TAKE A DAMN GOOD LOOK. ALL EYES ARE ON YOU, JUST LIKE YOU WANTED!. "She smirked. "Feel humiliated yet...like you humiliated my sister!."

Lightning walked out the cafeteria in a rage. Everyone stared, jaws hanging open. If she never felt small before she did at this moment Stella was left speechless and in tears.

* * *

><p><strong>REVIEW :DD<strong>


	3. Comfort

**Well here is another chapter! thank you to everyone that has read and reviewed my story as well as added it to their favorite's list! I feel SOOOOOOOO loved :DDD Hope you enjoy this Chapter **

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THESE CHARACTERS ALL CREDIT TO SQUARE ENIX!**

* * *

><p><em>'Italic'=Serah's Thoughts<em>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3: Comfort<strong>

_**Earlier...**_

_"Well, well, well, I see you make yet another return to my office Ms. Farron. Why do we continue to meet on such bad terms. Can't you just be a good little girl and stay out of trouble? Ms. Nabaat said as she spun in her swivel chair, tapping what looked like a baton at the center of her hand. It was no surprise Lightning was in her office. The previous years, the girl had ended up in her office almost six times a week due to fighting and other issues. But seeing the pinkette excited her in ways others couldn't fathom. "I will not continue to tolerate this type of behaviour from you. Attacking other students is strickly prohibited, What do you have to say for yourself!"_

_Lightning sat with her legs and arms crossed in a chair across from the austere woman. She was never a big fan of this..woman like everyone else in the school was. Reason being that the woman would alway try to find some way for her to land in her office. It could be for something as stupid as, speed walking in the hallway. She rolled her eyes at the lecture she heard over a thousand and one times already. "I was simply taking care of something that you weren't obviously. Not that I care, but what about Seifer and his buddies huh? No don't answer that, you're gonna__** take care **__of them like you claim to do when I get into a brawl with other students."_

_"How I handle other students is none of your concern Ms. Farron." The woman replied as she adjusted her thin-frames on her face and looked over the girl's school record. "However, your actions will not go unpunished, your school record is longer then a convicted felons rap sheet! Keep this behavior up and I will expell you!."_

_She huffed "Alright, then how I handle them shouldn't be any of your business either. If I didn't know any better, I would think that you get a kick out of harrassing me. __**Ms**__." She replied, as she watched the the woman close her folder._

_Nabaat smirked then lowered her glasses to the bridge of her nose. "Administrative Detention with me after school for the next two weeks Ms. Farron. Be prepared."_

_"Mmph, I'm __**sure **__you'll like that wouldn't you Mrs. Nabaat?" She mused as she ran a finger across her chin. _

_"Three weeks! now get out before I decide to give additional days!." She shouted, pointing the baton at the door._

_**~xxxxxx~**_

_After that little confrontation in Nabaat's office, Lightning decided that she would just go to her next class. Going to the courtyard was her first option but the hallways were deathly quiet meaning that's where everyone was, and going out there meant others would want to make meaningless small talk, something she wanted to avoid. Finally reaching her locker, her ears picked up to two voices arguing nearby. Lightning slightly peeked her head around the corner and what she seen made her wish she never even bothered to be nosey. It was Noctis and that stuck up girl Stella. It was easy to tell by her body language that she was awfully pissed about something. Noctis on the other hand looked like he was ready to explode at any second from the girl's talking. Lightning couldn't here much at first since the two were so far down the hallway, but Stella's voice seemed to get louder making it possible for Lightning to evesdrop on the last of their conversation._

_"Stella, would you calm down? Your being over dramatic."_

_"Over dramatic!" She hissed as she inched closer to the male's face. I have all right to be!" She pouted out as she turned her back._

_"No your making this bigger then it needs to-" he sighed. Nevermind forget it."_

_Finally Noctis threw his arms in the air and decided to walk away from the girl, leaving her calling out his name and stomping her foot against the floor like a spoiled child. Lightning couldn't help but laugh smugly at the girl's stupid gestures. Quickly, she disappeared back out of sight when she seen the man coming her way. She opened her locker as he turned the corner._

_"Light!" He said surprised to see her as he walked up beside her._

_She looked over her shoulder while pulling her kendo stick from her locker and answered in the same tone of voice as he but more to mock him. "Noctis!"_

_He laughed seeming humored by her answer. "Very funny Light, what are you doing, thought you'd be outside with the loners, Cloud and Squall like usual." He laughed as the thought of how Cloud, Lightning, and Squall were always so standoff-ish to others._

_She shot him a glare and punched him in the arm but he seemed to just laugh it off. "Cloud and Squall left early, said something about and important errand. So, couldn't help but notice you and your uhm, __**girlfriend**__ were having a little argument. I must say, you have __**great **__taste in woman." She teased while turning to face him._

_"You know she's __**not **__my girlfriend!" He stressed. "I only have a heart for one person. A certain pink haired woman who keeps turning me down, I'm sure you know her."_

_"Yea, well you two certainly act like it. You argue enough to make others believe so." She said disregarding his last statement. "I don't understand why you choose to put up with a snooty thing like that."_

_He groaned and slapped his forehead. Long story and I'd rather not go through the details. But now she made up this crazy idea that we are dating."_

_"Hmmm, well aren't you just lucky, dating Stella Nox Fluret." She said sneering at the last few words._

_"Jealous?" He asked with a smirk drawn across his face._

_"Very funny Noctis." She said, not a single trace of humor in her voice. "I don't see much to be jealous of!"_

_He laughed a little bit then looked at the girl with a serious face. "Light, there's some-"_

_"Liiiiiiiiiiightning!."_

_A dirty blonde haired boy called as he sprinted at full speed down the hall flailing both his arms in the air to get her attention. Lightning, along with Noctis both turned their heads as the boy soon came to a stop in front of them panting heavily trying to catch his breath._

_"L-light."_

_"What is Tidus?" She asked looking a little confused. The boy took a moment to catch his breath before speaking._

_"Se-serah, St-stella...Stella h-had got into s-s-some altercation," he inhaled deeply still trying to catch his breath. "with Serah...outside not too long ago, about the Noctis situation and she ran off in tears..." He huffed out frantically._

_'Noctis situation...?'_

_Her gaze shifted back to Noctis who had a don't kill me look. Then she thought about the argument Stella and Noctis were having several minutes prior to Tidus' arrival. Lightning's expression went completly blank at the boy's words. Tidus shifted uneasily knowing that her expression meant she was furious. Noctis reached over and placed a hand on the fuming girl's shoulder but it was rejected when she shrugged it away._

_"Where is she?" She growled, cold and emotionlessly as she glared down at Tidus who seemed to be backing away from the raging girl. "Uhm, who Serah, or Stel-"_

_"Stella!." She barked. Tidus shrugged and much to his liking the bell sounded. He sighed in releif. "Uhm, she's...I don't know gotta go!." With that, the blonde quickly zipped out of sight in the other direction. The school halls soon filled with laughter and voices from the students. As they passed by, Lightning could hear the chatter about Stella's confrontation with Serah. If anything Stella better watch out._

* * *

><p>"Thank you..."<p>

"Thankin' me for?"

"Comforting me you really didn't have too..."

"Yes I did, had Lightnin' found you like that someone would have been payin' for it big time."

Serah smiled sadly and fidgited with her hands as she watched the woman beside her spring up from the soft dry sands of Eden Beach. She sighed as the situation that happened at school played back in her mind. All those people who were watching what would they think of her now. Tears began to well in her eyes and flow down her cheeks. The young strawberry blonde threw her head back in attempt to stop the stubborn tears from flowing but it didn't work. A small pout escaped her lips drawing Fang's attention.

"Stop thinkin' about it so much," she placed a hand on her shoulder making the girl tense up slightly as her azure optics came to rest on the raven haired women's bright green ones. "Shouldn't let people like her get under you skin. Just gives them more of a reason to bother you." Serah gave the woman a doleful smile as she wiped her tears with the back of her hand then looked down at the sand as her fingers traced small circles within it. Lightning often told her those same words but it was easier said then done.

"The girls got looks but her attitude is as feral as a Behemoth." Fang commented getting a small laugh out of the girl. "That you are right." She had told Fang about the whole altercation. Her and Noctis' encounter, the rumors that had spread within two minutes, everything. And she listened. She didn't have too but she did and for that Serah was thankful. "She ever give you more problems just let me know, I'll knock her up for ya."

Serah's eyes grew wide.

'What'

"Wait what!"

The woman smirked and tilted her head, slightly confused at the girl's surprised out burst. "I said I'll knock her up for ya."

Serah's mind was spinning with so many questions "Knock her up? How is that even possible your a-"

"Ah!" The woman flinched and jumped up from her spot in the sand when she finally caught on to what the girl had thought. **"OH FOR THE LOVE OF FAL'CIE NOOOOOO! **Geez Serah not like that! I meant beat her up!" She screamed in defense. As innocent as Serah looked Fang never thought that the girl would think that way.

"I know what you meant." Serah bought her hand over her mouth and began laughing at the woman's reaction.

"Oh, funny Farron.." she said as she sat down to roll up her pants.

Serah continued her laughing for a few seconds longer then fell back onto the beach sand. Her eyes stared up at the clear blue sky as a question came to her mind. A question that she had been wanting to ask Fang since she met her this morning. Silence surrounded them both. All that could be heard was the beach waters swishing and clashing onto shore and other sweet sounds of nature that she enjoyed. "Hey Fang..." She finally called.

"Yea?" Her voice sounded more distant then earlier. Serah rolled over on her stomach and there was the woman standing down by the water, the beach breeze blowing smoothly through those wild chestnut locks of hers. Serah stood from her spot in the sand and made her way down toward the water's to join the woman.

"Why do you wear the male uniform, and not the female?" She asked finally stopping at her side.

Fang cringed at the question. "Uhm, I don't like skirts or anything revealin' that show's off my body. Not much of the sexy girl type you can say." She lied blatantly.

_'Is she kidding!'_

Serah heard a sudden change in the woman's voice but played it off as if she didn't notice. Instead she just stared at her as her mind drifted.

_'She would look...hot. Under those clothes she probably was so...'_

Serah's mind wondered as she thought about Fang wearing the school's female uniform or any piece of girly clothing for that matter.

_'She really would look soo...Nyck! Serah, stop it with these dirty thoughts of yours! Thinking of Fang in such a way! Uh-uh think..'_

She could feel her entire face burning like she had a fever. Fang caught a glimpse of the girl's flushed face, a grin streached a mile wide across the woman's lips she found this very humorous and decided to play with it. "And why do you ask?"

"Oh, I was just curious. When I met you this morning I thought you were a guy.

Fang laughed "Yea, figured. I saw the way you were lookin' at me, never knew Light's sister was such a pervert." Fang teased.

"Wh-what!" She shouted out as she stammered over her words, clearly embarrassed by the woman's statement. "I'm n-not a p-pervert, how could you say such a thing!" She placed her hands at her hips and tried to mimmick one of her sister's cold glares, much to her dismay it didn't work. Fang snickered, she could see right through that cold façade she tried to put up.

Humored, she pushed on. "Denial isn't good, you know."

"I'm n-not in d-denial!" She managed to choke out.

Fang laughed then plucked the flusterd girl's forehead. "Relax! I was only kiddin'!."

Serah sighed releived then relaxed and stared up at the afternoon sky. "It's not nice to tease you know!."

Fang grinned and nudged the girl's arm in a playful manner. "Your just soft. I do it to Light all the time!." She stated almost proudly.

"And what does that get you afterwards?"

"..."

"Exactly." She said, happy that she proved her point. Fang tried to say something to defend herself but nothing came. Serah folded her arms and gave a firm nod, silently gesturing she won that argument.

"Lightning is going to kill me when she finds out I skipped out on the rest of the school day..." The girl shuttered at the thought. Those fearful blue eyes and that emotionless face. It was enough to scare away an entire army of PSICOM.

"Don't chu worry, I'll take full blame for it. What's the worse that Light's gonna do but give me a few swings here and there. Ah?" She laughed at the thought of getting attacked by the stoic girl.

"No, Fang I can't let you do that..."

"Since when did I need permission?" She protested as she dragged her feet through the water logged sand.

"You don't. But I never asked you to take the blame for me either now did I! She retorted playfully Then stuck her tounge out at the woman."

"Geez! Okay it's your funeral. Anyways, we better get goin' now. People probably gettin' worried if they aren't already. Especially Lightnin'.." She ran a finger across her own lip while imagining Lightning in a state of maddness. "Yea we better hurry before she hurts someone. Fang walked back to shore and waitied for Serah to join her. She found it was actually nice spending the rest of the afternoon with the girl well dispite her skipping school that is. She would'nt admit it out loud but she would do this again. "Hey Serah, you rea-"

"AAAAAAAHHHHHHH!"

"SERAH!" Fang spun around quickly to see the strawberry blonde frantically running through the water in circles, fright written all over the girl's face. "Fang! Get it get it get it!." She squeeled now flailing her arms in the air. Fang sprinted as fast as her legs allowed her to back down to the waters. "What, what is it!" Serah hid behind Fang and pointed to a random area in the water. "There! I felt something latch on to my ankle!." Fang's eyes searched the sparkling, rippling water's surface but she could see nothing except sand and sea shells littering the beach floor.

_'Got you!.'_

Searh thought.

"Serah I don't see-AHHHH!"

_SPLASH!_

Serah pushed Fang forward and into the water. The waves clashed back and forth pulling the woman's frame on and off shore. Fang fought relentlessly againsts the raging tides and Serah just spun around laughing until tears came to her eyes.

"Oh, you think that's funny do ya! Just wait, when I get outta this water I'm gonna-" Another wave of water splashed over the woman's head ceasing her voice. Serah's laughter continued. "Alright, Farron," Fang finally stood up after taking on those wild torrents of water. Her eyes narrowed dangerously at the pink haired girl as she neared her. Serah seen this and took it into concern a weak innocent smile streached across her lips. "N-now Fang, let's not do anything rash here.."She said backing up slowly to avoid her. "Ah no you don't Farron, shoulda thought about that before you pushed me!" Serah turned and started running. Fang sprinted right after the girl. Serah was fast but Fang was still faster.

The woman closed in on the girl and tackled her down into the water. Serah let out a muffled yelp when her and Fang tumbled around in the water. The two laughed and giggled at their silliness. Serah smiled and looked deeply into those hypnotizing green eyes that always drew her in. Even with her soaking wet locks hanging in her face Serah found Fang to be more attractive. The woman gave the girl one of her cocky smirks and brushed the girl's wet pink bangs from over her eyes. A dark blush colored Serah's cheeks at the woman's action. It was then she noticed extra weight pressing against her chest not to mention the tightness she felt on her lungs. Fang she was...!

"F-Fang...what are you doing..." The girl whispered softly only loud enough for her to hear. The woman didn't answer, her face just inched closer.

"Fang..."

With every inch she came, Serah was finding it harder and harder to breath. Soon Fang was so close Serah could feel the woman's cool breath against her lips causing her to shudder slightly.

Serah's eyes fluttered shut as she waited for the touch of the woman's lips against her own. Instead, the woman chuckled and moved her lips to press against the girl's ear. "Your such a pervert.." She whispered softly into her ear. Serah's eyes flashed open and she pushed the older woman away from her very much embarrassed. "Your so mean, I'm not a pervert!" She cried Fang grinned at her child like voice finding it to be quite cute. The girl's personality mirrored Vanille's in every way. "Oh, yea..tell me this then. What did you think I was gonna do huh?"

"Uh-uhm...uh...well nothing!." The girl shook her head in a wild manner as she blushed fiercely.

"Whatever you say Farron, anyway let's go home..."

**Let me know what you thought! :DD**


	4. What Hurts The Most

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN FINAL FANTASY OR ANY OF THESE CHARACTERS ALL CREDIT TO SQUARE ENIX!**

* * *

><p><em>'Italic'=Serah's thoughts<em>

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER 4: What Hurts The Most..<strong>

The sun was half-way below the horizon by the time she got home. Fang had walked her half way, until the young Farron told her she'd go the rest of the way her own. Fang had insisted on going to explain to Light Serah's whereabouts but, Serah knew and Fang knew how that would end. Knowing Fang she would get under Lightning's skin and wind up getting tossed into a wall or worse because of Light's untamed temper. So somehow, the strawberry blonde persuaded her that she'd be fine and it worked because here she was standing at the front door of her home. She carefully unlocked the door and opened it. To her dismay, the door sqeeked when pushing it open. It was quiet but to her it sounded like a loud clap of thunder. She stepped into the safeness of her own home and shut the door behind her. So far no sign of Lightning, only an awkward quietness spread through out the entire house. She gave a breif sigh of releif and proceeded on up to her room that is until something caught her eye next to the plant on the hallway table. A small piece of paper. She reached her arm through the banister and snatched the paper between her fingers. Her azures scanned over the written text that read;

_**Out looking for you, **_

_**if you are to come in before I return, contact me immediately.**_

_**-Lightning-**_

Great she had her worried. The girl hung her head in shame as the note slipped from her hands and gradually floated onto floor. She suddenly felt guilty for making her sibling worry about her. It's not the first time though. In fact, Serah can recall many times she caused Lightning a heaping amount of trouble. Mainly, the times she ran away. Especially after their mother died but the last and final time she attempted to run away she was around the age of thirteen, the night she almost got Lightning killed. The girl's eyes teared up at that memory. Her innocence was almost taken and her dear sister nearly died because of her being so unfair and childish. Ever since that incident Serah never caused her sister another ounce of trouble or questioned the decisions she made unless she found it necessary to do so. She patted down the front of her uniform searching for her phone but remebered that she left it in her locker during the break at school.

_'How careless of me.'_

She thought. She had to find Lightning right away to inform her that she was alright. The girl rushed to the door and pulled it open but much to her surprise, she didn't have to go very far. Lightning was standing right in the door way. Though she didn't look herself. Her face was doused in sweat like someone took a bucket of water and tossed it over her head. That usual stoic mask she put on was replaced with one of agnst and exhaustion. Face flushed, and her breathing patterens were unsteady.

"L-lightning?" Serah called to the older sibling. Lightning's eyes wearily found their way to Serah who was more then worried about her sisters current condition. "I'm...fine Serah." Lightning said reassuring her sister that everything was gonna be alright, only Serah was able to see right the that lie. Lightning tried to make it over to the stairs but her legs gave out under her and she collapsed onto the floor.

"Lightning!." Serah quickly scrambled to her sister's side "You call this, being fine? No you're not!." Serah chided.

Lightning rolled her eyes and grumbled she wasn't really in the mood to hear Serah's chiding. "Where were you? I was searching for you all day!." Lightning said as sternly as she could. Even in her weakend state Serah found her to be quite intimidating.

"I-it's been a long day, for me.." She started. "I know I shouldn't have run off but I had to get away from that school. I'm sorry.." Lightning sighed she would have scolded her sister but right now she didn't have the strength or breath to do so, she was just releived that she was safe. "I heard. Tidus told me. You should have just come to me Serah.."

"I know but, I couldn't find you...a-and I don't always want to depend on you to pull me out of my situations. You have your own problems to deal with. I have to learn to take care of mine on my own." Serah smiled and layed her head down across her sister's chest despite how sweaty it was. Lightning couldn't help but feel a strange pain in her chest. The thought of Serah wanting to do things on her own worried her but she knew it would come soon enough.

"But, that's what I'm here for to help you. Next time, just come to me." Lightning weakly laced her arm around her sister's side and gently ran her fingers through the girl's soft pink hair. Serah nodded at her sisters request and couldn't help but smile.

"Okay Light.."

* * *

><p>"Vaniiiiiiille!."<p>

The wild haired woman called as she tackled her best friend onto the bed. "What cha doin'? Hey isn't that...?" Her voice trailed off when she felt a fury of weak punches being thrown against her arm. "You messed me up Fang, I was almost done!." At first she didn't know what she was referring to until her eyes caught a piece of paper wedged between their bodies. "Ooops.." was all she could say but when she got a hold of the drawing, her eyes lit up with amusement and she couldn't help but burst into laughter. "Hope, You were drawing the girly boy? Hahaha!." Vanille frowned and continued throwing her harmless blows to Fang's right arm, with a few whines. "He's not a girly boy Fang he's just really shy, it's for drawing class, the class you missed along with a few others!."

Fang's eyes beamed down at the drawing for second time. "And I'm so glad I did. Oh boy, wait until I tell him this!." Vanille pursed her lips and slowed her punches. "Y-you wouldn't.." The older woman smirked and dangled the drawing over the girl's head. "Why not, you must have some sort of interest in him." She said teasingly. Vanille's punches to Fang's arm ceased as her vibrant green optics started becoming glassy and watery something Fang couldn't stand to see, and she knew that. "I'm jokin' Vanille."

"Really!."

"No, I wasn't."

"Ah, Fang your mean!." Next thing the woman knew she felt a blow to her stomach but unlike the previous ones that were being dished out, this one actually hurt. She grunted and rolled off the bed just to land head first onto the floor's hard surface. From above, she could hear Vanille's small giggles that she was trying so hard to keep to herself. Her head soon peeked over the side. "You alright down there?" She laughed again and rolled around on the bed. "That hurt." Fang complained and sat up rubbing the back of her head, a small "Ouch." passing over her lips.

"Well that's what happens when you mess with me!." Vanille looked down at her drawing that had taken her nearly four hours to complete and sighed. Thanks to Fang she would have to start all over. She crumbled the picture up into a small ball and tossed it in the trash bin. "Another thing, why are you wet, you soaked my sheets!."

"I was at the beach with a friend." Fang replied casually as she placed her arms behind her head and laid back on the floor closing her eyes. The ruffling sound of the silk blanket could be heard from on top of the bed then suddenly Vanille's head peeked over the side. A bright sunshine smile streaching a mile wide from ear to ear. "A friend huh! I bet you I can guess who."

Fang laughed. "Alright, shoot."

Vanille's body slowly slipped off the bed and was now sitting on Fang's stomach.

"Well, she's a certain pink haired girl.

She nodded at that.

"She comes off as timid at first but really, she's very out going."

The woman smirked

"Mmm-hmmm, go on." She pushed.

"And her name is Serah!."

"Wow." Fang sat up on her elbows and scruffed up the overly excited girl's hair. "You hit the nail right on the head." Vanille's loud squeel caused the older pulsian to cover her ears she hated when the girl did that. Vanille clasped her hands on Fang's shoulders and bounced uncontrollably on her stomach out of excitement. Had anyone walked in at this moment they probably would have gotten the wrong idea judging their current position. "This is so exciting, you and Serah!." The spright Vanille pulled the woman into one of her bear hugs to the point Fang thought she would suffocate. "Vanille..can't..."

"Oh," she released her. "Sorry about that. So," Vanille leaned forward and rested her chin against Fang's chest. If she didn't know any better she would think that Vanille was trying to send her signals of some sort. "Does _**she**_know?" Fang stiffened. A painful but unsure expression was now visable. She could tell Vanille was aware because she suddenly sat up. Fang knew what she was getting at and didn't feel like talking about it so she decided to play dumb with Vanille's question. "I don't know what your talking about." She replied and lowered her eyelids to avoid unwanted eye contact.

Vanille sighed sadly. "She doesn't, does she? You know, the way you act around her one would think you two were friends...but why?"

Fang's body shot upright and the girl tumbled back on the floor. "Because its none of_** her**_ business Vanille!" The red-head cringed at the choice of tone used against her. Somewhere Fang felt guilty for it, but in another sense she didn't. "I'm going to my room..." She whispered softly as she stood up and hastily made way for the door. She'd hoped the conversation would have ended at this point but no, Vanille was not letting it end so easily. One trait she disliked about her; nagging. Vanille's pale arm reached out in front of the door, halting Fang from going any further. "Fang-"

"Vanille!." She cut in sharply, "_**She**_ is the past. No reason to bring it back up again. Okay?"

Vanille sighed deeply and turned her gaze to the floor. In her eyes, Fang was being a coward, running away from her problems instead of dealing with them. This was a side of her that Vanille never thoguht she'd see. "If it's so much in the past then why do you always try to dodge the subject when it's bought up?"

The obstinate woman huffed angerly and crossed her arms over her chest. "Ever thought that maybe it's a touchy subject for me?" She pushed passed Vanille and directly to her room Vanille's presence was beginning to annoy her, something that didn't happen often, well, ever. Vanille not even a second behind, followed right after her. "You two need to sit down and talk. This grudge you two have going is superfluous. It needs to stop!." She said, her voice raising above its usual tone.

"Right." Fang answered sarcastically as she angerly peeled her wet uniform from her body and tossed it on the floor. "You tell that to _**her**_, I'm not the one holding the grudge here!."

Vanille sighed out of frustration and threw her hands up in the air. Fang could tell she was becoming irritated with her remarks. She was releived but still the red-head was persistent. "The both of you are. Why can't you two just let it go. Like you stated earlier it's in the past!."

"Yea, easy for you to say, would you talk to someone that hurt you?" She snatched her royal blue towel off the back of the door and made her way to the bathroom, Vanille still followed. Fang's patients with her was slipping away at a fast rate. Vanille was getting on her..nerves? "Maybe I wouldn't, but at the same time, I wouldn't want us to drift apart because somewhere I'd still care, and I know that you-"

"Stop It!." Vanille gasped and jumped back. "You don't know anything!." There was that guilt clawing at the pit of Fang's stomach again but she didn't care. She was sick of hearing about _**her,**_ and Vanille needed to know that. Silence rang through the entire bathroom. Vanille stood in front of me frozen and seemed terrified as her head lowered sadly.

"B-but Fang, Serah, she's-"

"So what. Just leave me alone!." Fang roared.

"I.." Vanille was not as much terrified at Fang's words but shocked. Never has she come out and yelled at her this way. They would usually talk about anything and everything. It was then she realized maybe the subject was touchy. Maybe Fang was still hurt by what had happened and can only avoid it by acting like it never occured. If that were true then...why Serah? Vanille bought a hand up over her lips to keep the noise of her whines from coming out. Strangely she felt out of place. "S-sorry.." she whispered before leaving the woman's room.

"Vanille wait.." the woman called but she was already gone. Fang could hear the soft sobs she so desperately tried to cover up and hated herself for it. The last thing she wanted was to make Vanille cry. After all the girl was only trying to help her. Then again, she'd never asked her to butt into her business concerning _**her**_ in the first place.

But she also knew Vanille was right.

* * *

><p>Serah sat in her homeroom class along with her other peers waiting for Mr. Katzroy to arrive. A couple of days had gone by since the incident with her and Stella, strangely, every time the strawberry blonde passed her by in the halls the stuck up girl would look at her as if she were terrified. Serah of course didn't like the feeling of someone fearing her but at the same time it felt good to not be picked on by what Lebreau called "the bitch of the school." But how long would it last? She had questioned all of her friends even Hope, on Stella's awkward behavior and they all gave her the same answer; She got struck by <em>lightning. <em>She know they didn't mean it literally so only one person came to mind; her sister. Whatever it was Light did she smother her with hugs for it later despite how much she'll hate it. Serah signed and rested her head on the desk and looked around at all her peers. Tidus and Zack were babling on about some sports game they bet on the the night before. Rikku and Lebreau were gossiping and discussing something. Judging by Hope's flushed face it had to be something inappropriate. Poor kid. The rest were going on about who they were going to show up with at Noctis' birthday bash. Serah began to ponder over the topic herself. Who was she going with to the party? Really she wasn't so sure if she wanted to go anymore.

She glanced around the class room once more and noticed someone was missing but she couldn't quite put her finger on who, she was aware of Lightning, Squall, Noctis, and Cloud's absence. Those four never showed up to homeroom they called it _"pointless"_ and would hang out in the courtyard until first class began. She sat up straight and took a good look around...then it hit her.

_'Vanille..'_

Come to think of it, she haven't seen her for the pass two days and began to wonder if she was alright. Then Fang? She haven't seen her either.

_'Maybe they're sick?'_

_'Or woke up late?'_

"Hey Serah!."

She was pulled from my thoughts by none other then Sora. The pinkette smiled brightly seeing him always seemed to make her do so. "Hey there Sora, what's up?"

"Uhm..." He chuckled nervously and scratched the back of his head. This was rare Sora nervous, she was definetly concerned now. Her azures narrowed curiously and slightly, she tilted head to the side.

"..."

"Well..." He swollowed. "Noctis' party is three days away and..."

_'Uh-oh.'_

"Hmmm.." she folded her hands under her chin and sat back in the chair. She had an idea of what was coming next but she didn't want to blurt it out and look foolish if she was wrong.

"Everyone is going with someone so...I was wondering if you'd go with me?" He exhaled deeply after he finally got his words out, poor guy she wondered if he was aware that his face was beat red.

She gave him a blank stare for a few seconds which made him flinch and sink down into his seat. Beads of sweat started pouring down the sides of his face. Serah sighed and shook her head from side to side. His smile faded and his bright blue eyes filled with disappointment. "O-oh, alright then, never mind.." Serah frowned she suddenly felt bad.

"H-hey Sora!" She called. Sora slowly turned around to face her. Serah's eyes focused on everything but him she couldn't bring herself to look him in the eyes. "It's not that I don't want to go with you to Noctis' party. It's just that...it wouldn't be fair to Kairi if I did that."

"Kairi?" His eyes grew wide at her words. He peeked over his shoulder to steal a glance a the said girl then looked back at Serah.

"Yea, she really likes you. Besides I don't think I'll be attending the party so, you're better off asking her instead. She smiled merily at him and he returned it.

_'Phew, that was close..don't think I'd be able to deal with a crushed Sora.'_

"Thanks Serah. but wait why aren't you going!"

"Uhm...it's complicated." She lied balantly.

"Aww, come on Serah, You have to go!." He begged.

"Is it because you don't have a date.!" He grinned and nudged his arm into her stomach but still received no answer. "That is it, isn't it! Well you can always go with Zidane he's crazy about you!."

"No Sora, I'm fine. I just don't wanna go."

"But Seraaaaah!."

"Good morning class!." Mr. Katzroy said in a cheery tone as he entered the class room.

_'Finally'_

To Serah, Mr. Katzroy was one of the best teachers in the school. He was kind-hearted and got along with all of his students. "Alright all I have is a few announcments and your student I'D's to pass out then, I'll send you kids on your way to your classes.

After receiving her ID, she gathered her books and headed for her first hour class hoping that through out the day Vanille would show up.

**-xxxxxxx-**

Serah walked along the school campus sighing softly with her eyes glued to the blue skies above. Half the day had gone by and it was now study hour still no sign of Vanille maybe she was sick, but Fang too? They seemed fine two days ago. She exhaled and found a spot under a cherry blossom tree. She didn't understand why she was pondering so much over the two not showing up, it was common for students to miss school sometimes. She sat down under the bright pink tree and opened her math book. The plan was to knock out as much homework as she possibly could this hour, but that wasn't going to happen today. Serah's ears picked up on two voices on the opposite side of the tree she was sitting under, two very familiar voices.

Serah peeked around the tree and sure enough there was her sister.

_'Sis, and Fang too, what are they doing here.'_

Lightning stood with her arms crossed over her chest and wore that usual irritated facial expression. Fang was positioned against the tree with her arms tucked behind her head and a smile that flouted Lightning's current mood which in turn seemed to only irritate her. "What do you want Fang?" Lightning spat, venomously. Fang smirked. A mocking laugh slipped over her lips at the woman's harsh words. "No small talk? Just right to the point huh? I always did like that about you."

"..."

Fang's smirk faded and those viridian eyes of hers focused on the plush green grass. They no longer gleamed with that ordinary flash of playfulness or mischeif like usual, instead they carried pain and hurt. "Why Light?" She asked through a deep sigh. Lightning gasped but only loud enough to where she herself only heard it. She felt her chest writhe from the pain she started to feel. Fang didn't notice it but Lightning's gaze suddenly softened. She could here the pain in Fang's voice, and felt her insides turn as cold as ice, but not even that stopped harsh words from leaving her lips. "You know damn well why..." She said trying to keep her voice steady.

"Tch, remind me again..."

"I don't have time for this.." she grunted.

"You're so heartless..."

Whatever misery she was feeling washed away in an instant and that stoic mask regenerated. Lightning tensed and snapped her head up the nerve of this woman, calling her heartless when she was the one who- "I'm heartless!" Her hand clenched into a fist. "You're the one who lied. And you call me heartless!." Her fist tightened she could feel her blood pressure skyrocketing as certain memories played back in her mind.

Fang suddenly jumped up from her spot in the grass. "Yea, and I had a damn good reason for it too!."

Lightning's fist right hooked Fang clean across the jaw causing the woman to stumble up and fall to the ground. Serah's eyes widened and she half way ducked back behind the tree. The altercation going on between the two she thought were friends wasn't making an ounce of sense to her. She'd never seen Lightning so angry in her life. Could what Fang had done really be that bad? The young Farron peered around the tree for a second time to see if she could try to make sense of the scenario.

"Where did it get you in the end...?" Lightning growled her voice trembling at the back of her throat.

Fang grunted and held the side of her jaw, a small stream of blood trickled down the corner of her lip and brushed it away with her thumb. To her it didn't even hurt. Nothing this woman did to her now could hurt as much as the words she threw in her face a year ago. "It didn't have to be that way, you were just too damn blind to see passed it!." She said angrily raising her head to meet the eyes of the other. "If you were in my position would you ignore such a thing!" Lightning pulled her fist back for another swing at the woman's face but was interrupted when she saw a flash of pink at the corner of her eye.

"Serah!."

"Lightning stop it!." She shouted angrily at her sister, her eyes narrowing to match hers well _tried._

Lightning huffed and lowered her fist. "We'll finish this later.." she said sounding slightly irritated now. Serah had hoped it wasn't because of her.

"Why's that! You were perfectly fine about it a few seconds ago. Or is it because your sister's here?" Fang said through gritted teeth.

_'What?'_

Serah was still oblivious to what was going on, all she could do was watch. Lightning's eyes narrowed dangerously at the tanned woman but she didn't give her the satisfaction of letting her think she was getting under her skin. "Tch.." Lightning turned her back and walked away. That was the best thing right now standing there any longer she would wind up socking Fang again.

"Sis..?"

"Let her go.." Fang said in an unusual tone that caught Serah's full attention. The woman's eyes stayed focused on Lightning until she was no longer sight then dropped her head into her lap "Hey, Fang..?"

"...What?" She answered almost harshly.

The girl flinched and nervously combed through her ponytail with her fingers. The words that she wanted to say just wouldn't come so instead it came out differently. "What's going on with you and Light?"

Fang rose her head to meet the eyes of the curious girl in front of her. Suddenly her face twisted in disgust and her head fell back into her lap it was hard for her to stare at Serah without seeing Lightning. Her features were more softer but she was the split image of her sister.

"That sister of yours is somethin' else, nothin' you need worry about Serah, Light and I always go through times like this nothin' serious."

_'Nothing serious but you two were arguing?'_

"You both have a strange way of getting along." She said jokingly.

The woman sat up properly then sprung up from the ground and streached. "Whatever you wanna call it." She replied vaguely.

Serah was lost. But she knew something was definetly wrong. and she wanted to know, right now. Fang seemed slightly out of character to her even though she tried her best to cover it up but Serah knew only because Lightning did it so often. "Where's Vanille?"

Fang's eyes slowly drifted away from Serah's and became fixated on the pink-ish white petals falling from the cherry blossom tree. She took a moment, unsure weather or not she wanted to answer. "Vanille, she's sick?" Her words came out more like a question then an answer. Serah picked up on it but didn't bother to question. Vanille wasn't sick but whatever the reason was none of her business. It was clear enough that it was something Fang didn't want to talk about.

To Serah, the air around them started to feel heavier then usual and the awkward silence between them both was making her feel a bit uneasy so she decided it was best to change the subject.

"Hey uhm, Fang.." she called shyly as she fiddled with her fingers.

"Yea?" She said and rested her figure against the tree they both were standing under. "What is it Serah?"

Now wasn't a good time to ask Serah knew, but maybe it would bring Fang out of her slump. Serah was missing the blithe and vivacious Fang. This Fang that was standing before her now was foregin to her and couldn't get use to her. "Uhm, I was wondering..." Her hand reached up and tugged at her pink fringes something she found herself doing when she was nervous or embarrassed. "Noctis' party is Saturday will you go with...me? It'll be...fun. This was by far the most embarrassing act Serah thought she ever did. Only because she could feel the heat rising in her cheeks. Fang on the other hand didn't seem too enthused at all which Serah found to be a tad bit odd. She stood there for what felt like eternity waiting for the woman's answer.

"Fun huh? Fang mused as she put a finger to her chin. It wasn't such a bad idea really maybe hanging out with Serah will help take her mind off of Lightning. "It's somthin' I need right now." Then an idea came to her mind.

"Sure Farron."

Serah almost choked. "R-really?"

Fang nodded. "Yea, I wasn't gonna go but, since your askin' how can I say no."

"G-great." She flashed the woman a bright smile. "Alright then, we can talk more on it later!." The girl gathered her books from the grass and was ready to run off to her next class but Fang's hand clasped around Serah's fore-arm and pulled the pinkette back against her figure. "Under one condition."

Serah blushed deeply and shifted nervously in Fang's grasp. she stared up at the woman to she was wearing that smile that she's been wanting to see. "Y-yea Fang, what is it?"

Fang slowly moved her arms up and loosely wrapped them around the girl's neck, pulling her in closer to herself. "You and I, date tonight."

Serah's breath caught in her throat and her mouth fell agape. Knowing her she was probably blushing madly right now and her face more then likely was the same shade of her hair but she didn't care. The flushed pinkette rose her head up at the woman, again their eyes locked with each others. Serah was unable to form words at the moment so instead she gave her head a nod.

"Alright! Well then Farron, I'll see you later!." Fang winked and walked off into the distance. If this was the only way to erase her pain then she'll do it.

* * *

><p><strong>R&amp;R! tell me what you think!<strong>


	5. Demons

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN FINAL FANTASY OR ANY OF THESE CHARACTERS ALL CREDIT GOES TO THE CREATIVE MINDS OF SQUARE ENIX!**

* * *

><p><em>'Italic'=Serah thoughts <em>

**'Bold Italic'= Fang thoughts**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 5: Demons<strong>

The walk home was an awkward one. After Lightning and Serah had gotten off the train there was no conversation between either of the two. Usually Serah would start it off with a "How was your day?" and from there, their conversation would immense and branch off into different topics. But this afternoon she had nothing to say. She stared over at Lightning who didn't bother to stare back.

Her eyes stayed fixed on what was ahead of her. When Serah realized trying to get her sister's attention non-verbally was futile, she sighed and turned her eyes else where and let her mind wander, then _she_ came to mind. And her words..

_'You and I, date tonight.' _

Serah could feel heat rising to her cheeks at the memory. It was so bold for the woman to ask her such a thing. Then again that's just how Fang was. Then another thought crossed the young Farron's mind. What exactly was it that attracted her to the woman in the first place.? Her eyes fluttered shut and she took the moment to picture the woman in her mind. Her bright viridian hues, that sardonic smirk she always wore. Then her flawless features were just breath taking.

She had never seen any woman as beautiful as Fang in all of Cocoon. She clasped both sides of her cheeks with her hands and frantically shook her head from side to side earning a blank stare from her dear sister. Serah looked at her and flashed a sheepish smile. She tried not to show it but Serah could tell Lightning was concerned about her strange behaviour. The young pinkette chuckled nervously. Lightning's eyes quickly snapped back to what was going on in front of her which was nothing. Serah found it strange and bothersome. It was almost like she was avoiding eye contact with her, and the girl didn't quite understand why.

Then for the second time that week, she seen that stoic mask Lightning always tried so desperately to keep in place begin to waver. A gasp almost escaped Serah's lips but instantly, her own hands covered her mouth. Lightning would never let her mask fade if she knew someone was watching, then again Serah was standing there, and she knew how her sister always hated to look weak in front of her or others period. So, why now?

She looked so vulnerable, She hadn't seen her this way since the day their mom had died. Frankly, it hurt Serah's heart to see that melancholic expression upon her face. What could possibly be going through her mind to bring on such a painful and gloomy emotion? Then it hit her.

_'Her and Fang's argument, could that be it?' _

Serah mused and tangled her fingers through her pink fringes as she focused her eyes on the ground. That couldn't be it. It's not like Lightning to let such small things like an argument get to her. Even when the two of them argued she never felt bad afterwards. It was times like this that Serah really wished she was able to read Lightning the way she was able to read her, at this point she'd never find out what's wrong with her unless she asked. And that's just what she did.

"Hey Light?" The girl asked still keeping her eyes glued to the ground, that seemed to be the most interesting thing at this point.

"Yea!." She responded almost sounding suprised like Serah had caught her off guard. She stared down at her sister and that usual fierceness was visible again. "What's wrong?"

"..."

Serah kept her eyes on the stubborn woman for a moment longer hoping she'd understand that her sister wasn't taking no answer for an answer but, that failed terribly. When it came to anything that invovled sharing how she felt or anything emotional Lightning made sure to keep that invisible façade in tact. These were one of the many things that bothered Serah the most about her. Her and Lightning were sister's after all and she wouldn't even open up to her.

Serah sighed. She couldn't help but feel a sense of nostalgia for the past, when Lightning was only Claire. She was happier. Now she's this..._Lightning_

She suddenly felt her eyes stinging and a warm liquid trickling down her cheeks. Lightning had to notice since her arm wrapped securely around the small girl's shoulders and pulled her into an embrace. "It's nothing you need to worry about Serah.." she said with uncertainty in her voice.

_'Didn't I hear those same words earlier..and in the same tone?' _

She sighed.

_'Right, nothing..just close me out..' _

"I've been hearing that all day..but I know it's a lie Light." Serah could feel Lightning's gaze focused on the side of her face. From her peripherals, she could see her expression was blank but her eyes told a different story. "Sis.." the girl's voice was soft and innocent, at this she felt her sister's body stiffen. "What's going on between you and Fang?"

Her façade fell again, her eyes read pain. And Serah could have sworn she heard her gasp. Lightning's mind was spinning right now and Serah could see that. "Light...?"

"Nothing, Serah.."

_'Lies..' _

"You're lying!." She spat her voice raising.

"Tch.." Lightning pulled away and walked ahead of the girl, her pace suddenly increased. Serah tried to quicken her pace but Lightning's only became quicker until they turned into a full on sprint. She definetly wasn't catching up now. The girl slowed until her feet finally came to a halt. Light kept running and didn't stop.

_'This is so her...running from her problems..' _

The tired girl fell to her knees and rolled over on the dark asphalt, lucky for her Eden's streets weren't so crowded this afternoon. She took a moment to inhale a few gasps of air then finally staggered to her feet.

Whatever it was going on between her sister and Fang she knew she'd find out eventually. The truth always had its way of coming to the light, but how long would it take?

**~xxxxxx~ **

Serah had made it home but with little to no energy left in her body. She couldn't figure out why she felt the need to sprint all the way back to her house but she did it. It was times like this when she wished Lightning would have allowed her to purchase a velocycle but she always told her "excercise is good for you Serah!" But she uses the velocycle when it isn't even convenient to do so.

_'How hypocritical!.' _

Her body collapsed onto the soft carpted staircase with her face burried deep within it. Her legs were like jello and her lungs were on fire. "Lightning!." She called though it was very muffled. There was no answer. She rose her head just to see if she would have come to the banister but she didn't. "Li-"

her phone sounded inside her bag. She didn't feel like getting up to get it since it was all the way at the door. She groaned then stood and made way to her bag despite how tired and worn out her body was. Her hand searched around the bag's interior and pulled out the phone. "Who could this have been?" She pressed the redial button and waited. The strange buzzing sound signaling that the phone was ringing sounded in her ear.

_"Hello?"_ Her voice caught in her throat. There was that accent again.

"F-fang!" She could picture that cocky smile across her face as she heard her laugh from the other side of the phone.

"How'd you get my number?" She asked trying not to sound rude. _"Well, I meant to ask you for it before I walked off, but I completely forgot. So I got it from Kairi instead and that came with a lot of questions." _

Serah chuckled. She could imagine Kairi asking Fang all sorts of questions. That's just how she was. "So is something the matter?"

"_No, I just called to ask you to meet me at Siren Park at seven." _She looked up at the clock on the wall and it read five o' clock. That was in two hours!.

"Siren Park, alright then I'll be there. But where are we going?

_"It's a surprise." _

"Fang tell-!." Her phone made a soft beep in her ear sounding that the call had ended. She pursed her lips and sighed sadly. She liked surprises but it was always so annoying how she had to wait to find out what it was.

"Who was that!" The girl almost jumped when she heard her sister's voice. The woman walk up beside her and peeked outside the closed blinds.

"Uhm, it was Hope!." She lied. Afraid to tell her that it was Fang.

"Oh?" Was Lightning's only answer as she stared at the girl through narrowed eyes. "He's alright?"

"Y-yea, he's fine sis. We are hanging out in a few hours. Oh no!." She looked at the clock on the wall it was now five-thirty. "Sorry sis I'd love to sit around and chat but, gotta get ready!." Serah lept up the stairs and to her room. Lightning was left clueless.

* * *

><p>The walk to the park was incredibly long. The streets were more busy during the evening then the day. People were all bunched together pushing and shoving. Serah had begged Lightning to use the velocycle and was unsuccessful in convincing her. But here she was in the park and in one piece.<p>

She sat down on one of the many benches and took in the sights of Eden's appearance during its evening hours. She hadn't ventured out around Eden during the night since her parents had died. She had always felt uncomfortable strolling around a big city by herself. Then Lightning was never much of an out-door person either. The surroundings were just so beautiful, one would think this place was a dream world. So many lights lit up the night.

She was pulled from her admiration of Eden to see a boy standing in front of her. He was dressed in a plaid black and purple button down shirt over a grey tank top and wore a dark pair of jeans. His shimmering green orbs met with hers and they shined brighter then the city itself. He gave a toothy grin and a chuckle. "I take it you don't get out much do ya?"

There was that accent again. "Fang!."

"Yea, you seem surprised.." She pulled the girl from her place on the bench and wrapped her arm around her shoulder.

"W-well I thought you were..nevermind. So, where are we going?"

"You'll see."

**~xxxxxx~ **

"Oh my...this is...this is..!." Serah's voice trailed off as she couldn't help but be so flabbergasted by where they were currently located. Bright colorful and fun lights, rides, games, faces of over-joyed children, and there were...chocobos!. _colorful_ chocobos!. The place was over-run with thousands of citizens from all over Cocoon.

"Nautilus!." She snatched Fang's arm and dashed off through the theme park. She was just so excited she couldn't control herself. She jumped and peeked over the wall at the chocobos racing around the track. "Wow, I bet the purple one is going to win!." She giggled then smiled up at Fang. "What do you think!."

Fang looked over the track and studied it closely. "Nope, the blue one definetly has this race, watch." The purple chocbo was just moments away from the finish line but started decreasing in speed. The blue one pulled up not so long after and crossed it taking first place. "See told you."

"Wow, you should have bet, you would have won!."

"Yea, maybe next time!." She smiled and looked around. "So Searh, what do you wanna-"

"Oh, look!." The overly excited girl pointed half-way across the park at the Casino building. "Casino! let's go there come on Fang!."

"Someone's excited I see." Fang said as she followed suit right behind Serah. Well she didn't have much of a choice since the girl was practically dragging her along into the Casino.

"Let's play this Fang!." She pulled the woman over to the card table where three other's stood waiting for another player to join them. "Chronobind? You know how to play this Serah?" She nodded. "Yea, I use to watch Lightning and Noctis play it all the time. "She picked up her cards and looked them over. "I'm a wiz at this game. A lot of people say you need _lady luck _on your side for this game but, no there's a trick." The other three players placed their cards down on the table then Serah was the last. "They flipped the cards over and all three players groaned but Serah smiled in victory. "You can win everytime!." Fang laughed. "Someone's cocky, so what exactly is this little trick?"

"Not telling!." She giggle as the cards were flipped over again and she won another hand. After playing twenty hands and loosing, the other three players gave up making Serah the winner. "Never knew you had such a competative side."

Serah giggled softly. "Yea, a lot of people don't!."

**~xxxxxx~**

"Woah, woah Serah, slow down, keep this up and you're gonna seperate my arm from the rest of me." Serah felt a tug at her body and was suddenly pulled back against Fang's form. The woman wrapped her arms around the girl's shoulders like she had done earlier that day, and bought her lips to her ear. "Where do you wanna go now?"

Serah casted her arm forward and pointed at a small booth at the left of the park's giant ferris wheel, above the stall read; crossbow shoot.

Fang snickered. Immediately, Serah turned on her heel and met the woman's eyes. "Something funny?"

"You think you have good enough aim for that Farron?"

"What are you implying huh, hey are you saying I can't shoot a bow Fang!."

"Hey, you should try that ova there!." She laughed as she pointed to another booth across the park. Serah couldn't couldn't quite make out what it was since so many people obstructed the view but what she read on the sign made her turn and gently punch Fang in the arm. "Duck pond, That's a baby game!."

She grabbed Fang's arm and dragged her over to the crossbow booth.

"Hello hello welcome, just two tickets to shoot all three targets in the middle and win the grand prize!." The spry man said on the other side of the booth as he pointed up at the giant chocobo plushie. Serah reached inside her pocket and placed two tickets on the counter top. The man swiped them up and handed her a cross bow.

She looked over her shoulder at Fang who had an amused expression on her face. She was waiting for the girl to mess up. "Alright here I go."

The first arrow was released but didn't hit the center. She frowned and heard a snicker from the back of her.

The second one almost made it but still wasn't close enough.

Then finally the last one she shot missed the target all togethor and was stuck in the ground.

"Oh, that's just too bad! Maybe next time sweetheart, next in line next in line!." She walked back to Fang shamefaced.

The woman tried her hardest to keep a straight face but she ended up errupting into a fit of laughter. "Oh, boy what happened?"

"Let's see you do it then!."

Fang nodded her head. "Challengin' me are you? Watch me!." Fang was never one to back down from a challenge so, she had to do it. She placed two tickets on the counter and the man handed her the crossbow. She looked over at Serah and gave her a small smirk. "Wish me luck!."

It was a done deal. Just as fast as she started it was over. Fang had shot all three arrows, and hit all three targets at the center, with little to no effort. "Alright!." She smiled and lowered the crossbow. The man stared wide eyed in disbelief. "Congrats Miss." He pulled the large chocobo plushie down from the it was hanging and passed it to her. "Here's your prize."

Fang proudly walked back to Serah and handed her the plushie. "Now what was that about me not being able to shoot the targets?"

Serah said nothing, she was too mesmerised by the cute plush toy the woman had won for her. She squeeled and nuzzled her face against it. "Oh it's so cute!."

"So, duck game is sounding really nice right now isn't it?" Fang teased. Serah simply ignored her and pointed at another booth game next to the crossbow booth. "That's next, let's go!." The two made their way to the next booth of fun in the park. "Wait!" Fang tugged the girl's arm. "I love this game!."

"Two tickets please!." The staff member said. Fang passed him the tickets and picked up the mallet. "Uhm Fang, what's this game called?" Fang swung the mallet over her shoulder and down on the pivot board. The indicator shot to the top and sounded the bell.

_DING! _

"Congradulations, here's your prize!" The staff member handed Fang a small tonberry plushie. She smirked then passed it to Serah. "Here ya go, a present!."

She took the stuffed toy in her hands and nuzzled the soft thing against her face. "Thank you Fang!."

"No problem Serah." She said looking around to see what the two of them could get into next. "Ah, that one there!" Serah looked up from the toy plushie just for her joyful smile to fade. She cringed and slowly backed away. "No way. That thing? No!."

"Hmmm, you're scared!."

"Am not! I just.." she took another glance at the giant swing even from their distance, she could hear the screams and shouts from the people on the ride. She shuddered.

"Aww!." Fang crooned in a mocking manner as she threw her arm over the girl's shoulder and pulled her close. "Don't worry, I'll protect you! If it gets bad just hang on to me alright." Her words almost sounded sincere but the girl knew she was teasing when she sunddenly began laughing.

"You must get a kick out of teasing me don't you?"

"Yea I admit it's fun. Especially when you get all red on me, like you are now!." She laughed.

* * *

><p>The night had gone perfectly. Fang and Serah had played almost every game and rode every ride in the entire park but Fang was everything but tired. Serah on the other hand, needed to rest. She sat down on the bench and streached out like she was laying across her own bed. "Someone looks tired, you ready to go?"<p>

She almost nodded until she seen the giant rotating ride in the very center of the park; the ferris wheel. She hopped up from her spot on the bench and pointed up at it.

"Not until we ride that first! C'mon!."

"You're excited about this ride but you were terrified of the swing!." Fang snickered uncontrollably as she sat across from Serah inside the ferris wheel. She recalled the squeeling and the many times the girl clasped onto her arm. In truth she actually enjoyed it.

"Yea well this is different, It's not swinging out of control like that ride was. I still can't beleive you even convinced me." Serah pictured how she was terribly freaking out on that insane ride Fang had talked her into trying out. Honestly she enjoyed every moment of it. Sometimes she had screamed perpousely just to hide her face against the woman.

"Look at you. Ya know, that color is really starting to suit you!." She quipped Serah dropped her head and pulled her bangs over her face. In her mind she was cursing herself for all her unnecessary blushing.

Fang smirked "So, Why don't you tell me a little about yourself Serah?"

Well I was born in Bodum, my father was a PSICOM officer but he was killed by Pulsian's when I was five. Fang froze and stared at Serah with wide eyes. "I'm sorry..." She whispered emphasizing the whole phrase. Something Serah didn't quite understand. My mother died when I was thirteen from an incurable sickness that no one ever heard of."

She sighed. "So, Lightning put aside everything to make sure the two of us would have a stable life. But sometimes I wonder if she's even happy with the decision she made.."

"Yea that Lightnin' is somethin' else she is.." There was a long pause between the both of them. Fang could barely look the girl in the eye anymore after hearing that story. Especially her father. Her body felt numb and her head felt like it was spinning out of control.

"So, what about you Fang? I don't quite know too much about you."

Fang cringed and turned to look out the window. She hoped that question would never surface but it did, and from this innocent girl. A silence reigned over the two. Serah smiled joyfully and cocked her head sideways waiting for an answer.

"W-well... "She started as she crossed her arms over her chest and stared the girl directly in the eye. "Can't say I know much bout my folks. They both died when I was very young. So I grew up in an orphanage here in Cocoon, where I met the ever so lively girl, Vanille. She shrugged and smirked as she looked outside to see fireworks lighting up the sky. "The two of us have been inseparable since..."

"I'm sorry to hear that..well at least you're not alone. You always have Vanille. Right?" The girl said smiling as she watched the explosions of vibrant colors against the night sky. The beautiful scene reminded her of when her Lightning and their parents use to go and watch the fireworks every year when they lived in Bodum. She never realized how much she missed a sight like this until now.

"So I have one question left for you."

"What is it?"

"Your name." She smiled and bought a hand to cover her mouth as she laughed. "Is it really _Fang?" _

Fang nodded. "Yes it is actually. Fang Yun."

"Hm, very unique."

Fang nodded and turned her eyes to the floor, a familiar pain lingered in her chest causing it to constrict.

_**'You're a liar..' **_

_**'You'll only hurt her..' **_

"I know.." she absently whispered.

"Hmm? Fang.." Serah reached over and tapped the woman on her leg. Fang lightly jumped then flashed a smile at the pinkette. That same uncertainty and pain that Serah saw in Fang's eyes eariler was visible again, though she was trying to hide it. "You okay Fang?"

"Yea I'm fine." she answered, grinning despite what was going through her head. "Ah look at that!." The two turned their heads back to the window and continued watching the colors crackle and bang in the night sky. Serah sneaked a couple of stares at the other woman and smiled. She was glad to see the woman back to her normal self. But still, something about her was off. Fang felt eyes on her and turned only to see the girl was staring at her. Serah didn't flinch and look away like she would usually do when she was caught in this situation she just smiled.

"Like what you see?" Fang asked grinning mischievously. Serah turned her head down and stared at her hand not knowing much of what to say to that comment. Fang's next action suprised the girl. She reached over and gently cupped Serah's cheek within her hand. Serah stiffened and blushed madly at Fang's gentle touch. Her eyes shimmered brightly as they met with Fang's complemented by the fireworks that were going off in the background.

Fang gave one of her signature smirks and allowed her other hand to gently brush the girl's pink bangs from her face. Serah felt her body shudder as the woman's thumb gently traced the outline of her pink lips. Fang's smile suddenly dropped when she seen just how much the girl resembled..her

_**'Disgusting..' **_

_**'Filthy liar...' **_

She was all these things Fang knew that but-

"Fang..?" Serah whispered softly but it went unanswered. What she seen in Fang's eyes made her pull away but the woman only snatched her back. "The hell with it.." she mumbled. Fang pulled Serah in and pressed her lips against the girl's soft pink ones. Serah's eyes grew unrealistically huge. Her breath hitched in her throat and her heart sped at an unhealthy rate. Her body felt like it was on fire. Fang's lips were so soft and warm against hers. The kiss was like nothing she ever felt before but far from affectionate. More like forceful. Fang's hand traveled up the girl's back and gently tangled, through her soft pink hair.

She smiled and wrapped her free arm around Serah's neck and deepened the kiss. Serah responded to this with a soft moan and slowly closed her eyes as her shaky arms hesitantly laced around the woman's sides. Fang pulled away but much to soon for Serah's liking.

She looked at the girl to see her expression was everything she had expected. Both dazed and shocked. Serah felt like the energy had been taken from her body. "F-fang I-"

Fang placed another kiss to the girl's lips then gently rubbed her cheek. Serah smiled warmly then looked outside the window. Much to her disappointment the ride had come to an end. Serah was too shocked to even speak. Fang on the other hand was normal. The woman hopped out the ride with a large smile and yawned. "Definetly tired now, Serah you-"

"Thank you Fang!." The girl exclaimed happily as she encircled her arms around the woman's sides. "I really had a good time with you." Fang smiled wearily. Her eyes met with the those familiar azures of Serah's and placed a kiss on the girl's forehead. "Your welcome kiddo, glad to hear."

* * *

><p>"You know, you don't have to walk me home. I'll be fine." Ha, I don't think so missy. Maybe in the day you can get away with walkin' by yourself but not in the evenin' someone just might pop out and try somethin'. But don't you worry, Fang here with protect you!." She threw her arm over the girl's shoulder, smirking triumphantly. "Anyone come out here and try to hurt even a hair on your head I'll kick their ass!."<p>

Serah chuckled. "You must have forgotten _who my sister is_."

"No and that is the reason I'm walkin' with you now." She stated proudly. "Alright." Serah looked down at her phone to notice that the clock read twelve, and she also had three missed calls from Lightning. "Great. I hope she's sleeping." She mumbled as she slipped her phone back into her pocket. Eden was quiet at this time. These were PSICOM hours. They would patrol around Eden to make sure the city and it's people were safe so they say.

In reality all they wanted to protect were themselves. At least that's what Lightning told her. Ever since that incident eight years ago, the Sanctum was on high alert. It had been said that there were still Pulsians wondering about Cocoon freely but they were blended in with the citizens and couldn't be identified. PSICOM had dedicated themselves to finding the outsiders but they still had no luck.

Serah wrapped her arms around each other and shivered as the evening breeze blew across her body. "Knew I should have bought a jacket."

"Cold love?" The woman asked as she took off her top shirt and placed it over the girl's shoulders. "Yea, but what about you?" Serah asked obviously concerned about the other. "Cold doesn't bother me so much." She answered, swinging her arms back and forth as she watched the pinkette hastily pull her arms through the long sleeved shirt. Besides the scars that were visible on her skin, Serah's eyes caught a glimpse of a large tattoo that streached down the woman's arm. "Hey Fang, what's that?" She asked pointing to the odd body art.

"What, you never seen a tattoo before?" Serah nodded. "I have but nothing like this. I mean people do get tattoo's here but most of the time it's of something...I don't know. But your's look so bizarre. Not to mention how scary and intimidating it looks."

_"..." _

_Blink... _

_Titter... _

"Well what can I say, I like intimidating!." She said soon coming to a stop. "Well this is where I stop." She said dryly.

"What why?" Serah asked but turned around and seen just why. They had already made it back to her home. That was pretty fast. She frowned then turned to the woman and gave her a hug, she was really enjoying herself and didn't want the evening to end. "You should come inside for a little while..." She said smiling up at the taller woman. As much as she wanted to Fang had to object. it was only best since Lightning also resided at the same home. "That's not really a good idea Serah, maybe next time?"

"Alright..." Fang bent down and gave the girl a quick kiss on the lips before letting her go. "I'll see you tomorrow, alright?"

"Okay.."

* * *

><p>Fang returned home and went straight for the livingroom. She stopped mid-way when she caught sight of Vanille occupied by the television. Her initial thought was to turn around and just go to her room, since her and Vanille were still on bad terms but, she decided against it and joined the red-head on the sofa.<p>

"What cha watchin'?" She asked trying to start small talk with the girl. Vanille didn't answer. She just kept flipping through the channels on the television. "Look Vanille, I'm sorry alright."

The constant turning of the channels stopped and Vanille's head snapped in Fang's direction, almost moved by her words. "I didn't mean to take my anger out on you. I was just frustrated. You know how I am about _that_ topic.."

Vanille turned her attention back to the television and continued flipping through the channels once more. Fang sighed and took this as a sign that Vanille must have still been very upset with her. Any other time, the girl would have just forgiven her but, not this time apparently. Fang stood from the sofa and went straight to her room. Vanille probably just needed some time to think..maybe? The woman thought as she layed across her bed. She let out a deep sigh and thought about how much of a good time she had with Serah this evening until she drifted off to sleep but it wasn't a pleasent one either.

**~xxxxxx~**

_Darkness surrounded her giving the woman an unpleasent feeling. It was scary, but at the same time. kind of relaxing._

_"Fang?" The woman quickly turned around to see a light shining down on two shadowy figures that were laying on on their backs staring up at the darkness. "Yea Lightnin'."_

_The shadowy figure on the left scooted closer to the one on the right and layed its head on the other's stomach. "You're.." The voice hesitated, like it was contemplating on weather or not it wanted to say what it wanted to say. "You're, the only one I trust here.."_

_The other figured gave a soft chuckle and placed its hand on top of the other's head. "Likewise Light. I feel like I can talk to you about almost anything..."_

_**'This can't be..thats not..'**_

_Fang walked closer to the two figures, and it was exactly what she expected._

_**"Me..and Lightnin'?"**_

_Lightning chuckled and did a gesture that looked like her kissing the other's cheek. Fang hugged the girl and returned the same gesture. "We'll always be togethor Light no matta' what."_

_**'Bullshit..'**_

_The two figures faded into the darkness and another illusion was presented. This time there were no shadowy figures. A distressed Lightning was charging at Fang with her blade. Almost like she was trying to kill her. "How could you, I trusted you and you turn around and throw this at me! Then you ask for forgivness!." She grabbed Fang up by her collar and slammed her against the wall. Fang grunted a little but she wasn't fighting back. "I'm sorry Light. I wish I could-"_

_"Sorry!." her hand slowly balled into a fist, her eyes now pering at the ground. She pulled back her fist and sent two brutal punches to the woman's face. "Yea, you are sorry..the sorriest person I ever met!." Fang looked up at the woman but said nothing, Lightning had all right to be mad, angry whatever. "I hate you..stay away from me...If I see you again, I won't hesitate to kill you!."_

_"Don't say that..I can't loose you this way.."_

_Lightning couldn't bare to look at the woman any longer so she stepped away from her and turned for the door. "I never want to see you again!." she whispered then left the woman as the illusion began to fade._

_**'Dammit all!' **__Fang fell to the ground feeling a wave of regret wash over her. had she not told Lighning the truth then maybe they would still be with eachother now but, then again, if she didn't it would have continued to eat away at her mind._

_"feeling guilty..?" Fang turned around and saw a shadowy figure of Lightning coming towards her. "Then, let me end your miserable life..." Lightning pushed the sharp end of her sword against the woman's neck to the point Fang couln't breathe. She gasped and choked as she desperately tried to draw in air to her lungs. Lightning laughed and swiftly dragged the sword along the woman's throat killing her._

_**~xxxxxx~**_

_Fang opened her eyes to see she was back in her room. she franically felt around her jugular area, noticing that her neck had not been cut open. "must of been a dream.." She sighed releived and got up and went striaght to her bathroom._

_She turned on the water in the sink and splashed it against her face. Fang grabbed a towel and dryed her face. what she seen when she moved the towel scared the hell out of her. Blood was all over the sink and covered both her hands. She backed away from the sink in horror and fell back against the wall. "N-no.. Noooooo!." She opened the door and ran out only to bump into Lightning. "Fang..?"_

_"JUST KILL ME ALREADY!." Lightning drew her sword and pointed it at her. "Fang.."_

_"Stop calling my name!." Lightning plunged the blade threw the woman's stomach and Fang fell forward onto the sword as everything in her vision went black._

**~xxxxxx~**

_"_Fang!."

"Fang wake up!."

Vanille shook the woman until she eventually woke up. She looked around, breathing heavy and heavily covered in sweat. "Wh-what?"

"What what? are you alright! you were screaming in your sleep all night!." Vanille exclaimed then hugged her friend. "Fang I'm sorry.."

The woman could hardly comprehend weather this was reality or a dream, everything that just took place felt and seemed so real. "I-I'm not dead?"

Vanille laughed and nuzzled against her. "No silly, are you gonna be okay?"

Fang couldn't answer that question. she felt so disoriented and lost. But the last thing she wanted was for Vanille to worry about her. "I'll be fine Vanille..just a bad dream, don't worry."

_**'More like a nightmare really...'**_

"Okay, well come on and get up! We got to leave for school in thirty minutes!." Vanille happily skipped out the room and left Fang to her thoughts. That was no bad dream she had. It was a nightmare. A shadow from the past that was coming back and haunting her.

* * *

><p><strong>And that's chapter five! I altered this chapter the most and I think it came out better then the first time I wrote it hehe! Well satisfied! :3 I kind of mixed Nautilus in with Serendipity from XIII-2 and a little bit of modern day theme parks and Casinos. Those to things clashed together makes a pretty interesting theme park wouldnt you say! Thanks for the review on the last! chapter by the way!. Let me know what you thought! :D Review<strong>


	6. Lightning!

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN FFXIII NOR ITS CHARACTERS CREDIT GOES TO THE CREATIVE MINDS OF SQUARE ENIX!**

* * *

><p><em>'Serah Thoughts'<em>

_**'Fang's thoughts'**_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 6: Lightning!<strong>

"So Serah come up with any idea for a science fair project yet?" Lebreau asked, turning throught the Chemistry book.

Serah didn't know it but, she was absently flipping through the pages of her text book while starring off at Maker knows what. Lebeau had waved her hands in front of the girl's face but she didn't even notice. She was too lost in her own thoughts.

"Uhm, Serah." Lebreau gently tapped the girl's arm and suddenly she was bought back to reality. "Huh, you say something?" She said. Keeping her bright smile in tact.

"Hmm.." Lebreau's eyebrows narrowed. It was one thing to see Serah happy since that was her usual personality, but this over-joyed? "alright who is he?" She asked, closing her book and folding her arms.

"I have no idea what you're talking about!. "Serah exclaimed, bringing her hands up over her face to cover up those crimson stained cheeks.

Lebreau growled. "Dont play dumb on me! Last time I seen you this smitten was when you and Snow first started dating!. so give it up, who's the new guy!"

Serah panicked and choked. She wanted to tell her but, Lebreau was like Kairi. Telling her something was like telling the entire school. "Uhm..oh! How's anti-gravity sound for an idea?" She said disregarding her question, only ticking the brunette off even further.

"Serah!." She half yelled drawing the attention from several classmates as well as their creepy teacher, Professor Hojo. "If it's not science you ladies are discussing then shut your mouths!."

"Shhh!" Serah said placing her index finger to her lips. "See what you did! keep this up and you're gonna cause Professor Hojo to come over here and land us both in detention. I don't think you want that do you!"

"I could care less now tell me!."

"It's no one!." She lied blatenly. She started to feel a bead of sweat roll down the side of her face. Lebreau was really making it hard for her to dodge this topic more and more with her constant questions. "Yep!." She quickly shot of from her desk and gathered her books. "Anti-gravity it is then. I'm going to do some research in the library and-"

"Serah!."

"And I'll get back to you alright Lebreau?" She dashed off as quickly as she could from the classroom but that didn't keep Lebreau from following.

"Serah!."

_'She's persistant!.'_

Serah emerged from the Science Building in an expediant manner and rushed into building 2B. She took a look over her shoulder, Lebreau was still chasing after her, and not that far behind either. Did she really wanna know that badly? She ducked into the restroom and locked herself in one of the five stalls lining the wall. She was safe, well at least for now. She'd just have to find a way to avoid the brunette throughout the rest of the day, or better, the rest of her life!. When she felt That she was in the clear, and she thought Lebreau was no longer chasing her, she ran to the door prepared to leave, when it opened. Serah jumped and her heart raced in her chest. When she finally saw who it was, she relaxed.

"Fang!." She sighed, releived then gave the woman a big hug.

Fang was obviously confused but she returned the pink haired girl's hug with a smile. "Hey you, missed me or somethin'?"

She nodded rather quickly and Fang laughed."How much?"

"A lot." She said circling her arms around her

"show me."

"Wh-what?" She took a glance down at her feet then back up at Fang to question her further. "How am-"

Fang pressed her lips against Serah's, completely cutting her off from what she was going to say.

the girl blushed of course since it happened so quick and unexpectedly. She was hesitant for a moment but she slowly returned it. Just like the night before when Fang kissed her, she felt like she had been drugged. She just tasted so good, it was addicting.

The kiss remained an innocent one for a few moments longer until she felt the woman's lips suddenly shift then something hot and wet flick across her lips. Fang's lips pressed harder against Serah's to the point she felt her tongue pushing against her teeth. the girl let out a soft moan and slowly parted her lips allowing Fang's tounge to explore inside her mouth for the first time.

This was bliss. perfect. beautiful, and much more that she couldn't even think of at the moment. her eyes fluttered shut, as she gasped and moaned again againt her will as the woman's tounge grazed along my own. Of course she had shared many kisses like this with Snow but, with Fang it like something brand new, and so different.

She felt high. dizzy, weak, and disoriented. And she could have sworn her legs gave out since she felt the both her and the woman slide down to the floor. Fang broke the kiss and continued it along the crook of Serah's neck. She tilted her head back slightly and ran her fingers through the woman's wild tresses.

The door opened behind them but they were too caught up in what thry were doing to even notice. The person that walked in was headed for the stalls but stopped when they saw the scene between the two. Fang noticed and stopped.

Serah slowly opened her eyes to see a pair of stern icy hues glaring down at her and yelped out of surprise. "L-l-lightning!" She gulped twice and quckly pulled herself from Fang's arms. She stood and tried to ease her way passed the older Farron but she put her arm out in front of her, ceasing the younger from going anywhere. "Uhm, Light I can explain..I was I was..Uh-uhm."

"You..." She whispered but sounded very harsh. Serah cringed as Lightning's eyes narrowed at her. she caught a glimpse of her hand balling into a fist and she automatically knew what was coming next. But it couldn't be did she make her that angry? "L-lightning.." She slowly pulled her fist back and slowly walked toward me. "Lightning please I'm sorry!." She didn't know what she was apologizing for in the first place but, Lightning was threatening to hit her. Something she never expected. but her words fell upon death ears when she suddenly saw her sisters fist flying towards her face. she flinched cower away waiting for the pain that followed but it didn't come.

She cautiously opened one of her eyes to see Fang holding back Lightning's fist.

'So she really...she really was going to hit me...but why?'

"What the hell is wrong with you!" Fang screamed at Lightning, who turned around threw a punch to the woman's face. "You, you just can't seem to stay away can you!." Lightning spat, shaking from the anger and frustration that was building up.

Fang scouffed and held the side of her face. "Funny, I don't recall you ever tellin-"

_Thwap!_

Fang staggered and fell backward onto the floor. Lightning in a swift movement, before Fang could even process what had just happened, slugged the woman again, and again and again.

"Lightning, please stop it!." Serah begged as she tried to pull her off the dark haired woman but it was useless. The punches hurt her like hell but Fang didn't fight back. She didn't want to. "How could you!" Lightning whispered only loud enough for Fang to hear. "With Serah!."

_**'Huh?'**_

Why did she care? she left her after all. Where did _that _come from so suddenly? Was Lightning...

"Sis!." Serah called weakly then backed away slowly. The sight reminded her of the times Lightning would attack Snow. All of this was happening too fast for her to comprehend.

_'Nothin' you need worry about Serah...' _

_'Nothing Serah..' _

Nothing that was always the answer she received from both of them. But here they were again fighting in front of her.

_'This is what they call...nothing?' _

Serah was tired of this, it had to stop. One of them were going to tell her what the deal was and they were going to tell her now.

"Lightning..."

No answer.

"Fang..."

Nothing

"Lightning stop it.."

No answer..

**"Claire!."** Lightning instantly froze at the use of her real name. She turned her attention to the culprit; her sister. Lightning's rage never disappeared, even as she seen the sadness upon her sisters face.

"What's with you two.." she asked sadly, near tears.

"Serah, it's.."

"Don't tell me nothing either. Clearly it's something. The two of you are constantly...fighting."

"..."

"..."

Neither one answered they just stared at one another then at the girl who was caught in the middle of it all.

"Nothing." They said in unison.

Serah sighed. "You two are pathetic.." The girl turned and walked to the door but, the sound of Lightning's stern voice froze her in place. "Where do you think you're going!" She asked demandingly.

Serah had nothing to say, she just stormed off leaving the two brawlers dumbstruck.

**~xxxxxx~**

"Serah!."

"Hmph.."

"Serah would ya slow down?"

"Hm, can't if I do I'll be late to class.." she responded in a rather annoyed tone. One Fang had never heard the girl use before. "Would you just listen to me for a sec!."

Serah looked over her shoulder at the woman. The sight she saw made her come to a complete stop. Both sides of Fang's cheeks had minor bruising, and and a few cuts were visible over her left eye and at the corner of her bottom lip. "Goodness..." Serah's hand gently caressed the woman's face and in turn, she flinched slightly. "Are you alright..?"

Fang laughed. "Don't worry about me, I've had worse happen.." she said smirking. It was strange how the woman could make herself smile even in the worse of times. "But this is the least of my problems right now.." she sighed and leaned up against one of the lockers lining the hall. "I'm sorry for earlier alright?" She paused. "Whatever it is you want to know...I'll tell you.." she said choking out the last few words.

Serah nodded. Much satisfaction showing in her eyes now then a few moments ago. "Great, you can tell me at lunch. "But Serah I-" The girl gently kissed the woman's cheek and happily skipped off to class. Fang stepped out in the middle of the hall watching as the girl so happily skipped off. She wanted to tell Serah right there and then to get it over with, since waiting only made her anxiety worse. In her mind, it was like the girl was skipping away from her forever and felt the urge to chase after her but couldn't find the energy to do so. What did it matter anyway..after today Serah would hate her just as much as Lightning did.

* * *

><p>Fang sat in a desk in the middle row with her head turned to the window. The day had gone by like any other normal school day would but just a little too fast for her. It was already fourth period and after would be lunch. There was only twenty minutes of class left until the bell sounded, and she was dreading every second that went by.<p>

"The Paddrean Archyopolis was the second largest city on Gran Pulse, Oerba being its first." Fang heard Mr. Raines state as he continued his lecture. History was one of her favorite classes but today her mind just wasn't focused on it. The woman groaned and slammed her head on the desk twice as her chest sank into oblivion. In turn getting several questioned looks from her classmates.

She only said what she said because it's what she knew Serah wanted to hear. But now she was regretting her words she just wasn't ready to tell another person yet. Especially not Serah. If she could go back and erase the events that occurred two periods ago she would. "Oh, Fal'cie how'd I get into this.." She groaned out loud causing Mr. Raines to stop his teaching. "Is there something you'd like to share with us Ms. Yun? Seems important since you decided to blurt it out in the middle of my lecture!."

Fang had a look of panic on her face and frantically shook her head in protest. "Nope, not at all, you can continue!."

Raines huffed and turned his eyes back to the over head screen. "For your little out burst you will receive two extra assignments with your homework and an essay that I want turned in by tomorrow!."

"Wha!." She exclaimed

"Three assignments!."

"That's bloody ridiculous!."

"Four Ms. Yun, now unless you wish for it to be five or six I suggest you quiet yourself and pay attention. You're not the brightest student in this class after all." He said calmly but with a little edge in his voice.

Her classmates began to snicker and chuckle much to her dismay. Fang angerily slammed her fist against her desk as the embarrassment swallowed her. This class wasn't helping her mood so she stood and stormed out the classroom. On the way out, she bumped into her spright red-head friend, Vanille.

"And, where are you headed?" She asked melodically as she tapped Fang's nose with her index finger. She found Vanille's behavior normal but just a little bit awkward. She frowned then turned to begin walking down the hall. "Anywhere but in that damned classroom." Vanille danced in circles around the woman humming and singing _"lalalala"_ as Fang made her way to the empty cafeteria and sat down. "So, you're skipping class again Fang? She asked as she plopped down next to the woman and nudged her arm. "Keep this type of thing up and you'll never graduate." She said and laughed it off. "Who needs school really. I have enough knowledge to last me three life times. So what exactly has you so over-joyed huh?" She asked knowing that Vanille was waiting for those words to leave her mouth. "I thought you'd never ask!." She crooned. "Well." She started, her smile so bright it looked like her face was hurting. "Hope asked me to be his girlfriend!."

Fang's mouth fell agape. "Kiddin' me!." She was taken aback by the girl's words. Fang needed a few seconds to process what was said and when she did she let out a burst of laughter. "Wait, wait. Girly boy asked you out! Hahahahaha oh Maker I can only imagine the look on his face!." Her laughs continued that is until Vanille's fist connected with the back of her head. "D-ouch!." Fang complained as she bought a hand to caress the the spot the girl punched. "Geez, I have enough cuts and bruises on my face I don't need one on my head!."

"You're mean Fang!." Vanille pouted as she angerily folded her arms and turned away from her. "He's not a girly boy, he just happens to be very shy." Fang's face lit up with even more amusement. "I'm just messin' with ya Vanille." She said as she threw her arm over the shorter girl's shoulder. "If girly boy is who you want so be it!." She teased again.

"Fang!." She screamed. The woman laughed yet again. "I'm sorry." Vanille turned her head and glared at the woman who didn't even flinch at her poorly attempted glare. Fang laughed. It was always funny when Vanille always tried her hardest to be mad at her because she could never keep it up.

"So, she said obviously trying to change the subject to something different. "I never got to ask but, how was your date with Serah last night?"

Fang sighed and lowered her head. Everything had went great until earlier. "It was fine.." she answered dryly hoping that Vanille would get the clue that she didn't feel like talking about but, she didn't.

"You don't seem so happy. Wanna talk about it?" She asked patting her on the shoulder.

Fang shook her head. "The night was perfectly fine Vanille, Serah and I had a great time togethor. But, it's not that." As quick as a smile came across Fang's face it faded. Lightning had come prancing along and destroyed everything. "After today, Serah is going to hate me." She watched as that gleeful expression on Vanille's face vanished and was replaced with one of bewilderment. "What are you talking about Fang?"

"Well, Lightning came along and we got in to it in front of Serah. Now she wants answers. I've tried everything to avoid telling her but she knows somethings up. Thing is I can't. Vanille I don't know what to do..." she said dryly.

"Well, you knew it was going to come to this sooner or later didn't you? The truth is always a good start Fang, so don't think of this as a bad thing." Vanille smiled and gave her friend a pat on the back. "If worse comes to worse, you still have Vanille!." The girl leaned in and threw her arms around the woman's neck. Fang smirked into the girls hug and pet the top of her head. "I know..."

**~xxxxxx~**

Lunch time rolled around and Fang's stomach was doing a thousand and one back flips by now. The more she tried to calm herself the more nauseated she became. She thought about clocking out of school early and have Vanille explain to Serah that she had gotten sick, but Serah's a smart girl and she'd eventually figure her out. The woman sighed and leand her back against a tree. Not long after, the sound of footsteps could be heard from behind. The woman's stomach wriggled and twisted to the point she felt she would faint.

"Stop.." she said firmly, still with her back against the tree refusing to look the young strawberry blonde in the eyes. The footsteps halted for a few seconds but started up again a few seconds after. "Please Serah, just..stop there." Fang asked almost desperately. The footsteps halted again. The woman waited for a response but nothing came. She inhaled slowly and began her story.

"Lightnin' and I go back about two years ago durin' our stay at the PSICOM Military Academy. It goes much deeper then that though, but I'm just gonna cut to the chase. During our stay at the Military Academy, Lightnin' and I eventually became lovers. The two of us were able to understand and relate to one another so well, and wanted nothing more then to be with eachother." Her eyes turned up to the sky as she recalled the days her and Lightning were so close. "We went strong for about six or seven months until she told me her reasons of why she joined the academy in the first place. And that dates back to about eight years ago. I'm not sure if you know of it but it was the year of the attack from Pulse.."

She clenched her hand and inhaled a ragged breath and swallowed hard. "Serah, I haven't been completely honest with you. The truth is..I'm not really a citizen from Coccoon. I was bought up in an orphanage yes, but not in Eden. I'm originally from Gran Pulse. I lived there up until eight years ago. I use to be a l'cie and my focus was to destroy this planet. In that mix many people died on both sides. But there's one man in particular that...well, the man was a PSICOM Officer. I'll never forget what he looked like. Radiant blond hair, eyes as blue as the ocean, and very sharp facial features."

The footsteps behind her started up again the person was so close behind her Fang could feel their breath tickling the back of her neck. "Stop.." she whispered faintly. The footsteps halted once again.. "When I described the man to Lightnin' I couldn't tell what was goin' through her mind. Then she yelled four words that still haunt me to this day.

She nearly killed me that day. But she didn't. I don't understand why either, I wish she did." She closed her eyes and exhaled a shaky breath she suddenly felt heat rising to her face and breathing was suddenly becoming very difficult. "When it was all said and done, her feelings for me did a three-sixty and turned to nothing more then hatred. But I knew I deserved it. Me on the other hand, Lightnin' will always have a place in my heart..."

A gasp was heard from behind her and Fang wanted so badly to turn around and embrace the girl but that probably was the last thing Serah wanted after she finishes her story. "What I'm about to tell you Serah, I'm not proud of. I regret it and wish I could take it all back. It tore Lightnin' away from me and also ruined her life. I know a thousand sorrys won't fix how you'll probably feel afterwards but that's not gonna stop me from saying it so, I'm sorry."

Fang quickly turned around to speak the last few words of her story but what she saw made her body cringe.

The strawberry blonde stood there with her eyes cast down at the ground and body trembling out of control. But...it wasn't Serah.

It wasn't _Serah!._

But-

_**'Lightnin!'**_

"Lightnin! I thought..."

The strawberry blonde's bangs hung over her eyes as tears ran down both her cheeks.

_**'What the...'**_

_**'She's...cryin'..?'**_

"Lightnin'..." The woman didn't answer and only pulled her fist back in response. Fang squeezed her eyes shut and turned her face to the side knowing what was to come next but, instead she felt a warm palm cupping her cheek.

"Fang I'm...?" Lightning whispered softly as she leand in and pressed her forehead against the others shoulder. Ever since that day all she cared about was making this woman's life a living hell for what she had done. She was blinded by revenge, unaware that Fang was already suffering.

"Lightnin'...?"

"..."

"Light..."

"..."

"Light..."

"..._sigh_."

**"GOD WOMAN WOULD YA ANS-!."**

Her sentence was cut short when the pinkette's lips clashed against her own. Fang's eyes grew wide in disbelief. Lightning, the woman who despised her for so long was kissing her.

Fang placed both her hands on Lightning's shoulders and tried to push her away but the woman would not let up.

Lightning's tounge brushed along the Pulsian's bottom lip causing her to shuddered at the familiar contact. Fang's attempt to fight the woman soon ceased and she parted her lips allowing the pinkette to enter. Her tounge massaged gently against hers as their lips slipped across each others. Fang's heart pounded in her chest and her body was on fire. This was what she wanted, what she longed for. The tastes, and the feeling of this woman's lips against her own. Her hands found its way to Lightning's face then to her hair where they tightened and tangled through the pinkette's soft locks. Lightning shuddered and bit down on Fang's bottom lip, in response, Fang let out a soft moan

But then...

"F-Fang!."

"Sis!."

"Wh-what's going..."

_**'Oh...shit..'**_

Fang felt her breath catch in her throat and her lungs cramp up as that soft, sweet, and innocent voice rang through her ears.

Lightning broke the kiss and looked over her shoulder to see her sister. The girl's face was a mix of confused and sadness. Serah bought a hand to her lips as her azures widened and started to water.

Fang still seemed very shocked and overwhelmed at the action that just took place before the younger Farron showed up. She couldn't find any words to discrbe what she was feeling nor thinking at this moment. This was not suppose to happen, hell Lightning wasn't even suppose to be here!.

"S-Serah I..."

"Lightnin' she.."

"It's not..."

Every word she spoke to try and explain herself came out broken and made no sense.

Lightning stared at her sister, eyes teary and sad for a few seconds until a smug smirk that only Serah saw streached across her lips.

_'What...'_

"L-lightning..how.." Serah had nothing to say, the picture here was clear enough and no words were necessary. She felt betrayed. Did Lightning do this to her on purpose?

She had to..why did she look so amused?

"You're.." Serah backed up and ran away from the scene. Standing there any longer she felt like she was going to faint.

"Serah wait!." Fang called as she pushed pass the older Farron only to be pulled back by the woman. "She'll be fine." Lightning said. Like she was sure of it.

**~xxxxxx~**

The young Farron ran through the halls pushing through her peers and made her way to the school's courtyard. There, she sat at one of the empty tables and cried. The one she thought she could trust hurt her. It was wrong, so wrong...what did she do to deserve this type of treatment. Through all her pouts and sobbing the girl didn't notice that someone had entered the courtyard.

"Heeeeey you." A broad male voice called.

Serah jumped and felt her heart race at the particular voice. She slowly picked her head up from the table and turned around to see a tall towering figure standing in front of her.

"What cha crying for?" The male asked obviously concerned.

_'No, I have to me dreaming there's no way that...'_

Serah wipped her bleary tear filled eyes with the back of her hand and looked up to a blond haired man flashing her his signature goofy smile that use to make her smile.

Serah couldn't beleive her eyes.

it really was..

He was...

"Sn-snow!"

* * *

><p><strong>Well there is Snow. This chapter was hard to write out which is why its a little <strong>_bleh _**and so short but, the next chapter comes soon! Later!. :D**


	7. Snow

**I DO NOT OWN FFXIII OR ITS CHARACTERS ALL CREDIT GOES TO THE CREATIVE MINDS OF SQUARE ENIX!**

* * *

><p><em>'Serah Thoughts'<em>

_**'Fang Thoughts'**_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 7: Snow<strong>

She couldn't beleive it. The male standing there in front of her, was indeed Snow. But, what was he doing here? Where did he come from so suddenly. "What are you doing here?" The girl asked vaguely.

He smiled and folded his arms over his chest. "Well, to make a long story short, I was involved in a fight at Bodum Academy and I was expelled." He chuckled. "But not even a second after that, I received a call from Lightning, and she told me to transfer to the Academy of Eden. I was a little shocked to say myself. It shocked me more when she told me to stay close to you. Though she mumbled those last few words."

Serah was distraught. Her own sister plotted against her. She had hoped that the scene she saw just moments ago was just her eyes playing tricks on her but, no. Maybe that's what Fang had to tell her. She sighed deeply then looked up at Snow.

It's been a while since he and her had their emotional departure. Two night's before their break up, they both went to see the Bodum fireworks with eachother. There he presented her with two matching necklaces and promised that no matter how far apart they were, that they would always be togethor and they would be with each other again some day.

At that time, Serah beleived it to be true. Her heart wanted nothing more then to be with Snow. She loved him. Until he broke up with her. He told her he had feeling's for a different girl and he wanted to tell her on the night of the fireworks display but, couldn't because she just looked so happy.

He may have moved on from the situation but she didn't. She was scarred from what he did to her and secretly jealous of who it was that stole his affection from her. But it was differnt now. Her feelings for him had slowly starting to disapate.

She lowered she head as her eyes became watery once again. She had feelings for someone else, but that someone else obviously didn't feel the same. She felt so pathetic, crying over someone that didn't want her, but her estranged sister!.

"Serah, do you wanna tell me what's wrong?" He asked as he walked to the side of her and took a seat on the bench. The girl shook her head. She really didn't feel like talking about the situation because there was no reason too. and with him, that was defiently a no. His gloved hand latched to her shoulder and pulled her in against his body. "It'll be alright Serah, I'm here now. So don't worry."

He whispered trying to reassure her. It was odd how the strangest people had a way of showing up when she was in a state of needing comfort. First Fang, and now Snow. She was hoping for Vanille, Kairi, or Lebreau to talk but got this. Next, she felt his strong arms pull her into a tight embrace.

She stiffened, She didn't want this. She didn't want his arms wrapped so tightly around her. She knew what it would lead to and that's what Lightning would want. With her being in such a vulnerable state, her feelings for him that she thought were dead, would only resurface.

She pushed Snow away and stood up backing away from him. He tilted his head and cocked his eyebrow a little, with a smirk going across his lips. "Hey, hey. Did I do something wrong?" He asked as he stood up from his place on the bench and walked towards the sad girl. "Look Serah, I'm sorry..I know you're probably still pissed off about the break up but, I realized that girl didn't make me as happy as you did. and I wanna be with you again..I love you."

Was he mental? That wasn't happening. how could he carelessly throw those three sacred words around so carelessly. The pinkette said nothing in response to the blond man's request. His words only made her mad. She stared up at him as silence filled the space between them.

She backed up until her back was met with the cold brick wall but he still came, and wearing that big smile that she used to adore so much. Didn't he get it she was running away from him!. "Leave me alone..." Even though she could go no further, Serah still attempted. Hell if she was able to climb the wall she would.

She Never realized how big he was until now. "Snow..?" She called to him. Her voice barely reaching over a whisper. He stopped just mere inches away from the girl and blinked. "Yea Serah..what is it?"

He picked up his feet to start walking but-"Don't come any closer to me.." She said in a tone that sounded just like Lightning's. Snow froze instantly and his face twisted up in confusion. The male let out an uneasy laugh as he scratched the back of his head. "Serah what's the matter with you? You're acting a little..peculiar. I just wanna help you." He said in a caring tone.

His words made Serah's heart sink to her stomach then shoot back to her chest again. The last time Snow helped the girl was when Lightning started growing away from her. He was there, always. When she needed someone to talk to, a shoulder to lean on, or someone to just be around. And for that she fell in love with him. But he left her. "I don't want your help, just please go away.."

"W-what!." He was obviously hurt. She could hear the way his voice cracked. But he still didn't get it. Finally in her reach, he threw his arms around her again and hugged her. "Serah, please!."

"No, I don't want to talk to you!." She squirmed, wiggled, pulled, and kicked to break free away from this man but none of her escape attempts worked. "What do you want from me, haven't you hurt me enough. Please, just leave me alone!."

He didn't listen and it was making her mad. The pinkette's struggling continued up for about five more minutes but she soon felt herself becoming fatigued from it all. Snow's grip on her loosened when he felt that the girl's struggling ceased and hugged her close to him. Serah pushed him away but Snow only drew her in and hugged the girl. She had no more fight left in her so she just allowed it to happen and rested her head against Snow's chest.

* * *

><p>It was now Saturday evening, the night everyone had been waiting for; Noctis party. Serah's phone had rang the entire day but she didn't answer it. She knew by now she had to have over fifty missed calls and thirty text messages. If they all weren't from Kairi then some of them had to be from Lebreau and Sora as well.<p>

They probably wanted to know if she was going to the party. That question was easy to answer; _'No.'_ She just wanted to be by herself tonight. In the quietness of her own home. Lightning wasn't there thank goodness.

Acting like she didn't exist was starting to feel awkward. The two of them had the biggest arguement when they got home on Thursday. Suprisingly, Serah started it. Never did she think she would have the gall to yell at her sister but but she did. And it didn't get her anywhere either.

When Serah told her Snow enrolled at Eden, Lightning only smirked at her. Since, neither of them had anything to say to one another. Lightning seemed herself. Calm, cool and collected. But Serah on the other hand, well, she was _STILL_ very upset with her sister. She wanted answers to here strange behavior but she wasn't getting them, which only grew to irritate her more.

She pulled her pillow over her head and groaned into it. Just then the house phone rang. She refused to get up and answer it so she just let it ring. It probably was one of her friends again since she wasn't picking up her cell.

The phone rang one last time then the answering maching clicked in. _Farron residence we are unable to come to the phone right now, don't leave a message because we won't be getting back to you so stop calling!. Beeeeeep _the answering machine sounded and a voice came through. "Hey, Serah."

_'Oh no, Snow...' _

"I'm just calling to see if you're alright knowing how upset you were a few days ago. Look Serah, I really wanna fix things with us. I don't know how to prove to you that I'm serious, but I'm going to keep trying. Anyway, I'm gonna stop in to check on you later. So, see you-"

Serah bolted into the livingroom and and quickly picked up the phone. "No, no, no, no, no! That's not necessary, I'm fine alright just stay where you are, bye!." She said frantically then hung up. He was the last person she wanted to be around. What if Lightning came back and found them together? The older Farron would be pleased, something Serah didn't want.

Just as she was ready to head back to her room the phone rang again. She quickly turned around and picked it up. "Snow, stop calling! I'm fine alright!." Then she heard an amused laugh. "Uhm, Snow? Sorry I'm Fang." She said with another laugh.

Serah went silent as a knot formed in her throat.

"..."

"So I was wondering, you still going to Noctis this evening?"

Serah couldn't beleive this, the nerve of this woman after-

"No Fang, I'm not going, besides aren't you with..my sister?" She said, as her body began to shake.

"Well, yea but.."

"Enough said...have a nice evening Fang..."

_CLICK!. _

Serah placed the phone down then hesitated for a few seconds pondering over if weather that was a mature thing to do. She picked up the phone and pressed the redial button and waited.

"Hello, Serah?"

_'Darn it!.'_

_CLICK!._

Serah quickly placed the phone back on the receiver and was about to run off to her room until-Ding-Dong!.

"Oh Eden, Why!."

She groaned and slapped her forehead. She couldn't catch a break. Maybe it wasn't meant for her to stay at home or relax. The girl walked over to the door and opened it. There stood four very familiar smiling faces. Lebreau, Sora, Vanille, and Kairi. Sure Serah was happy to see them though her current expression didn't show it.

"You look awful..! You're not planning on going in that are you!." Kairi exclaimed. "Luckily I have an extra outfit so-"

"Kairi I'm not going. I changed my mind.." she responded sadly.

"Wait, why Serah." Lebreau asked as she somehow found a way to slip into the house without the girl noticing. The brunette plopped down on the sofa and propped her leg up on the arm rest. "You could of called and told us."

_'My sister stole my date!.'_

That's what she wanted to say. But she knew they would ask her a thousand and one questions since she never really told them who she was interested in especially Lebreau.

_*cough*_

_*cough*_

"I-I'm sick.." She grabbed Lebreau's arm and pulled her off the couch as I escorted her to the door along with the others.

"Don't want you catching it now. So, you'd better leave!." Serah giggled nervously when she noticed the look of suspicion on Kairi's face but didn't let her ask any further questions.

"Are you sure you're gonna be alright Serah? Sora asked sincerely.

"Yea, cause, if not we can stick around and take care of you. We are your friends after all!. Vanille added with a bright smile.

"I'll be fine." She reasured him then gave a hug. "I don't want you here with me when you can be out having fun. I promise if I need anything I'll give you guys a call alright." She smiled.

"Very well Serah," Kairi spoke. She knew Kairi wasn't buying what she was saying and was actually quite surprised that she wasn't trying to prod the truth out of her for once. "If I didn't know any better I would think you were trying to get rid of us, but you're _sick _after all so, we'll leave."

Serah laughed and scratched the back of her head.

_'Yep she knows..' _

"Alright then, we will see you later Serah. I at least hope you recover quick enough to attend some of the party!. " Sora said waving as he walked out the door.

_'I don't count on it..' _

Vanille smiled and nodded before leaving.

"It'll be okay Serah, sorry that happened by the way."

"What!." She squeeled.

'_But, of course she knew..Fang probably tells her everything..why am I so surprised..'_

Vanille opened her arms and hugged me. The others just watched on in confusion. "It'll be alright, if you need someone to talk to I'm here."

Serah smiled and returned the hug. "Thanks Vanille." The red-head smiled then backed out the door. The other two trailed behind her and when they were finally out of sight Serah shut the door.

**~xxxxxx~**

The rest of the night had gone as planned, no more interruptions from the phone or the door. Serah was very pleased.

She sat in front of her computer screen searching the internet on her and Lebreau's science topic, when a thought crossed her mind.

_'What is it that has me so attracted to Fang? Is it her personality, her looks? That smile? Oh goodness..'_

She blushed and bought her hands to both sides of her cheeks. By now her face was probably the same color of her hair.

_'I like a girl...I like a girl why am I just realizing this? How can this be? I've always been into guys, I dated Snow after all!..But now a girl..does that make me a I'm a-' _

She whimpered and dropped her head on the laptop keyboard.

_'Maybe I'm just sexually confused or something. It can happen I guess...'_

_'Maybe Lightning was too...Nahh!'_

She shook her head. She can't really remember the last time Lightning was with a guy if that was even ever. Well besides Noctis, but they were just friends.

She heard a beeping sound at the front door and quickly, she gathered up her things knowing it was Lightning and she didn't want to face her. The beeping sound continued until she heard access denied! Then someone siged on the other side then knocked on the door.

This was very amusing. She stood in place behind the door with a wide smiled across her face. "Uhm, forgot the code sis?" She said with hints of laughter in her voice.

"Not quite, just pushing buttons for the hell of it really. Mind lettin' me in?" The younger Farron's eyes grew wide. Lightning didn't have an accent. She smiled and laughed, deciding to play this game a little longer. "Hmm, no!."

She picked up her computer and started for her room. "Com'on Serah would ya open the door already."

"Why should I?" She asked walking back over to the door.

"I really need to talk to you. And I don't think I can do that, from out here."

Serah sighed then opened the door. Fang walked in and sat down on the sofa. Serah stood across from her next the the window.

It was quiet, deathly quiet. Fang just stared at Serah who was just staring blankly outside the window. "So, Where's Lightning?"

"Where everyone else is, at the Caelum Estate. I went for a bit, then left."

Serah tore her eyes from the window and looked at the woman. "Why is that?"

"Someone was missing..." She said, a hint of saddness in her voice.

"What do you mean, _Lightning_ was there with you..."

"You Serah."

Serah said nothing and drifted her gaze back to the star twinkling blue sky outside the window. Fang watched the girl waiting for some type of response but Serah stubbornly continued to ignore her.

"You know," she started, her voice startling the girl since she wasn't expecting her to say anything else. " I didn't expect that to happen...?"

"What, are you talking about Fang?" Serah asked, turning her her head from the window and narrowing her eyes at the woman. She knew what she was getting at she just wanted to hear her say it.

"What you seen with me and Lightnin' a couple days ago. I thought I was talkin' to you. I didn't see who it was because my back was against the tree. Had I known who it was, that wouldn't have happened."

"Hmm." Serah didn't want to beleive her, she didn't. But, she did. Her words may have sounded too cliché for her but, in her face she could tell she was being honest.

"You two confuse me you know. One moment you're fighting and the next you're kissing like wild animals.."

Fang was grinning widely now as she scaratched at the side of her head. "Well, like I stated before, that's just how we get along."

Serah snorted. "I see that now." The girl turned her head back towards the window as that silence fell over the two of them again. "So," Serah started, eyes still looking out the window. "You were going to tell me everything." She turned to the woman. "You have my full attention now, I'm listening."

Fang blinked a few times and thought about it. She didn't really have the stomach to speak that horrible story again knowing just how badly it hurt Lightning some time ago. Serah was just to fragile in her eyes to take such information her reaction would probably be ten times worse. She sighed then looked at Serah who was patiently waiting for an answer.

"I..." She started then dropped her gaze to the floor."Lightnin' and I were once togethor. but things got complicated so it ended. Since then, the two of us, mainly Lightnin' hated each other. And that's where the constant fightin' comes in. I admit, I'm not totally over her as you've already seen. She's not the easiest girl to forget. And I admit I still love her, but Serah, I care for you as well. And when it comes to choosing between one of you, it's hard for me.

Serah gasped at how bold and honest the woman was being, a trait she didn't know that existed in the woman.

Fang continued. "I was actually quite hurt myself when you caught Light and myself in that position. I didn't know what to think really." She laughed at the memory then bought her head up and locked her emeralds on Serah's suprised azures.

They were suddenly stuck looking into each others eyes. "I know it hurt you, but..." Fang pushed off the wall and slowly walked the girl's way until she was just inches away from her face. Serah blushed madly from the the close contact and fell back against the wall.

Fang's hand reached up and pulled her face in closer to hers, her warm breath tickling against Serah's rose pink lips. "Can you...forgive me?"

Serah's breath hitched, as she tried to find words to speak she couldn't breath. "Y-yes.." she managed to choke out.

Fang smirked then gently bought her lips to press against the girl's passionately. Serah trembled and her eyes fluttered shut as she deepened the kiss the woman started. Fang's arms wrapped around her waist as Serah's circled around her neck. The woman's lips continued to press softly against hers, making Serah blush more and shivered as the woman's tounge trace along her bottom lip then sucked on it.

Serah's body could only stiffen at what Fang was doing. The feeling that she was developing was slightly new to her. blood rushing through her veins and her whole body felt tingly and hot. All this from a...kiss? She couldn't remember having this feeling ever! Not even when her and Snow were intimate.

It was a wonderful feeling. The woman's lips lingered over her own then travelled to her jawline and gradually made their way down to her neck where she placed a series of kisses. Serah gasped and let out a small whimper as she felt the pulsian's lips cling to various spots on her neck and softly suck there, leaving behind faint blotches of red along her skin.

As Fang's arms loosened from around the girl's sides, her hands slid under her shirt and moved up to grope and squeeze her breast through her bra.

Serah's breath came in ragged gasps, her back arched against the wall and she bit down hard on her lip.

Fang was loving the reactions she was getting from the girl and wanted to see more of it. She smirked mischievously and trailed one of her hands down Serah's leg where it found its way into the girl's shorts and and rubbed along her inner thigh.

The moans came quietly over the girl's lips as her body became more and more aroused by the woman's touch.

Fang chuckled soundlessly then forced the girl's legs open and slowly stroked along her sensitive spot. That did it. Serah panted heavily and released a loud ragged moan that Fang soon quieted by kissing her.

"Fang.." She whispered through there kiss, whimpering and crossing her legs over one another feeling the sensitive spot between her thighs ache for more attention then what the woman was already giving her.

_Ding dong_

Serah's eyes opened half way when the sound of the door bell filled her ears, but she didn't make any attempt to go and answer it either.

_Ding dong _

"You wanna get that..?" She purred, continuing to rub along the girl's hot spot, feeling the warm juices from her soaking her fingers. Serah moaned again, starting to care less how loud her moans were. "N-no..." She whispered, bucking against the woman violently. "Th-they'll go away."

_Ding dong Ding dong! Ding dong! _

"Errrhg!." Fang growled, becoming utterly frustrated with the irritating noise from the bell, she stormed over to the door and opened it. Whoever it was, was going to get a good punch in the face before she sent them on their way for disturbing her while "_in the moment." _The door slid open and there was Snow.

"Hey there Fang what's up!." He said throwing a friendly arm over the woman's shoulder, not bothering to notice the obvious anger on her face. Serah yelped and suddenly ducked down behind the sofa.

Fang grabbed his arm and pulled the large man over her shoulder with ease and he landed on his back with a loud but dull thud against the wooden floor. "What are you doing here?"

"Well hello to you as well." The male said standing up and dusting him self off. showing no signs of pain or injury. "I came to see Serah." He turned his head from side to side looking for his pink haired love interest. "Where is she?"

The woman looked around as well wondering where the girl had suddenly disappeared to so quickly. She peeked over the couch to see Serah whimpering and keeping her legs crosseed over one another from the lingering heat between her thighs. "She snatched Fang's arm and pulled her in to a kiss.

Oblivious to the situation, Snow peeked behind the sofa only to be greeted by Fang's fist to his face. The male staggered back and landed on the floor.

"Please.." Serah whispered agaisnt the woman's lips.

_**'Beggin'..' **_She smirked. Nothing turned the Pulsian on more then her partner begging for more. "Let me get rid of this idiot, first." She whispered.

Fang rose from behind the couch in time to see Snow picking himself up off the floor from her attack just moments earlier. The male held his hand over his nose and glared at the woman responsible for his injury. "Geez Fang what was that about?"

The woman shrugged. "No reason."

"Geez, your hit is worse then Lightning's!." He pinched his nose and tired to break it back into place but that was a painful procedure and resulted in him groaning and grunting. Fang slumped over the couch and howled in laughter. "I'll tell Serah you stopped by, she's in the shower right now."

Gullible as he was, the oaf actually fell for it. "Well I'll wait then. I need to speak with her."

"With your nose looking like that?" She joked.

"You're right. I can't try to get Serah back looking like this."

_**'Get Serah back?'**_

She stared down at Serah who avoided her gaze and stared at a photo on the wall. "Well." She looked up at Snow and placed a hand on his shoulder. "Good luck there buddy!." she said but more to mock he idiotic blond.

"Who needs luck when you got charm. Right?" Fang tried so hard to keep her giggles to herself but ended up rolling about the floor. "Oh boy. You'd better hurry then, before someone else sweeps her off her feet!."

She leaned over the sofa just inches away from the man's ear. "There is already this one guy who has the hots for her. And Serah seems really interested. You need to work fast!."

"What!." Snow sprung up from the sofa. He couldn't beleive it Serah was serious when she said she didn't want him anymore. He had to talk to her, and now!. "Serah!" He ran for the girl's bedroom door but Fang grabbed his arm and escorted him outside. "Now, now, if I were you, I'd just come back tomorrow, or give her a call later, when you're not so hyped up. Yea?"

"But-!"

"I'd listen if I were you, calm down. Then apporach. Got it?"

He exhaled and nodded. "You're right. Thanks Fang, let Serah know I stopped by will ya. And I'll give her a call.

Fang placed her hand over her mouth so he couldn't see the grin she was wearing on her face.

_**'Idiot!.'**_

"Will do Snow. I'll see ya later!."

**~xxxxxx~**

Fang peeked over the sofa and was glad to see Serah was still back there. She smirked and eased herself over the back and layed her body on top of the girl. "Where were we now?"

Serah found herself greedily reaching to grope the pulsian's breast but Fang caught the girl's wrist and pinned it over her head along with the other one.

The girl pouted in response and desperately tried to lean in and catch Fang's lips only to be rejected when the woman pulled back. "Please, Fang" The young Farron begged.

"You want this Serah?" The woman whispered, trailing her down the girl's exposed torso and into her short.

Serah nodded as Fang's fingers pressed and stroked along her opening. "Cause once I start," she pressed her lips against the girl's ear. "I don't stop.." She purred seductively and nipped her ear.

Serah blushed, feeling spasams of sensation ripple across her skin. Her head was spinning out of control and her body spoke before her lips could even form words. She nodded instantly. "P-please!."

Her whisper sounded so innocent yet so desperate. She wiggled and tried to break loose from the woman's tight graps but that served as useless.

"Please Fang..." The pulsian smirked and with no hesitation she ridded the girl's body and herself of clothing besides their under garments. Fang picked the the girl up and sat her on the arm of the sofa.

Serah circled her arms tightly around the woman's neck and before she new it Fang's lips met her's again. Both their lips fumbled carelessly over one anothers in a heated passion.

Before they got the chance to start up, the front door slid open. Fang growled again and looked in the direction of the door to see Snow storming in. "Fang I can't wait! I need to Serah right-"

_**'Shit!'**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>R&amp;R :D<strong>_


	8. Chapter 8

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN FINAL FANTASY OR THE CHARACTERS ALL CREDIT TO THE CREATIVE MINDS OF SQUARE ENIX.**

* * *

><p><em>'Serah thoughts'<em>

_**'Fang thoughts'**_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 8: <strong>

Snow stared in both shock and surprise. His eyes shifted from Serah and back to Fang, trying to comprehend the situation that he walked in on.

"Like what you saw?" Fang asked the blond male as she leaned in and stole a ravenous kiss from Serah. "You can stay and watch if you want, don't mind an audience." Her head bent forward into the girl's neck where her tongue glided across it ever so softly, with occasional biting and sucking.

Serah bit down on the inside of her cheek to keep herself from calling out. Normally, she would be against someone else watching ecspecially if that someone else was Snow, but right now, her body was screaming for attention.

The girl faced Snow who still stood with much disbeleif in his eyes, but then she spotted something that surprised her. Snow's bright blue eyes watered up with tears that soon poured down his cheeks. His legs were shaky to the point he fell to the floor, with his gloved hands covering his eyes. "Guess it was foolish of me to think I could ever get you back, huh?"

Whatever desire that was burning across the girl's body washed away in an instant at this scene. She had nothing to say, it wasn't like she had to explain anything to him. They weren't with each other. Besides, he left her for someone else. In right he deserved this.

She knew what it felt like to be heart broken and it was no picnic, Snow did deserve to feel what she felt but, not this way.

"Uhm, Fang I need-"

"I understand." The woman said gruffly, and stood from the couch. Words couldn't discribe how angry she was but for Serah's sake, she covered up her anger with a smile.

Serah seen right through the woman's facade since it was commonly done by Lightning. Fang may have been able to smile but her eyes completely gave her away. "Fang I'm-"

"Don't worry about it love, I'm sure what he has to say is _way_ more important." She tossed Serah her clothes and swipped her own from the floor. As she passed Snow by on her way to the bathroom, she sent him a dark glare.

The girl dressed herself and sighed. She had felt terrible for causing Fang to be upset but she needed to talk to Snow, and make him understand her feelings. If possible. "Snow I..."

She didn't know how to start. She was usually good with words of comfort but tonight she had no words. "I'm not going to give up on you Serah.." He looked up at the girl, wipping his tear away with his arm and even managed a small but confident smile. "I love you, nothing can change that, not even Fang.."

"Don't you think it's time to be realistic? I want you to be happy Snow. Chasing after me isn't going to do that..."

"I am being realistic Serah." He took her hand and bought it to the side of his face. "You're the only one I want to be with.."

"How cliche!." Fang retorted, emerging from the bathroom and finding a spot against the wall.

"It may sound _cliche _but it's how I truly feel."

"Yet, it took you to leave me and come back to realize that. I'm not just something you can toss to the the side and think you can return to whenever you please...It took me a long time to get over what you did to me, and even to today, it still hurts a little. I'm sorry Snow, but my feeling's are for someone else.."

"Now, if that's not clear enough, I don't know what is." Fang remarked, earning a distasteful glare from the blond.

The male swiftly walked over to the woman with his hand tightly clenched into a fist, tempted to swing at the woman. "You should keep your comments to yourself!."

Fang laughed and leaned in closer to the male's face with a taunting smirk. "If I don't, what are you gonna do," She looked down at his fist then back at him. "Hit me?"

"Doesn't sound like a bad idea."

"Okay, Okay you two." Serah interrupted. "I really don't need this again. Would you two just let this go.."

"Fat chance!."

"Not happenin'!"

_'Great..'_

"Look Snow, I..I'm interested in Fang now." She blushed a little at her confession. "If you don't accept that, then I think you need to leave.."

"Hmph..I think I will, if it means getting away from _her. _But know this," He walked to the door but turned around before leaving. "I'm still not giving up on you Serah. And Fang," Said woman shot daggers at the man with her eyes. "What brute?"

"I suggest you watch yourself.." With those last words Snow left.

"Was that really necessary?" Serah scolded the woman who just shrugged off the girl's question.

"For you it was." Fang stated casually then plopped down on the sofa. "Say, Serah?"

"Yea?" She responed sadly, watching out the window at Snow departing. "What exactly happened, between the two of you?" Fang walked behind the girl and wrapped her arms around the girl's shoulders. "It hurt you to say those things to him, didn't it?" Serah nodded slowly as tears unseen by Fang flowed from her eyes. "You did what you had to do, shouldn't beat yourself up over it. It'll only bring you sadness.."

Serah nodded. "You're right.." She smiled sadly and fell back against the woman. "Thank you, Fang."

Fang leaned forward and kissed the girl on the forehead. "Anything for you Serah.."

* * *

><p>Serah woke to the sound of the shower going in her bathroom and the door bell bellowing through out the house. She hesitated hoping that Lightning would get up and answer it but when it rang for a tenth time, she grew tired of the noise and went to answer it herself.<p>

_Ding dong!_

"This had better be good.."

_Ding dong!_

"I'm coming."

Serah opened the door and standing there, was Vanille. The girl bounced inside and greeted her with a friendly hug. "Vanille, what brings you hear?" Serah asked as she hugged the jubilant red head back. "Serah!" She called her name with such worry in her tone, it scared the pinkette. "Vanille what's wrong?" She asked pulling from the hug gently to read the girl's expression, but it was the total opposite of her tone.

"Nothing silly, I just stopped by to see if you were alright, you were _sick_ after all. Remember?" She giggled and walked over to take a seat on the couch. Serah laughed sheepishly and joined her on the sofa. "I called a few times last night, they all went unanswered so I came here, but you seem to be alive."

She said gleefully pulling Serah into another one of her hugs. "But, are you feeling any better?" Serah smiled and gave a small nod. "Yeah, I'm fine Vanille, thanks for coming by and checking on me."

"So, have you heard from her?." She asked carefully as her fingers absently twisted through the locks of the girl's hair."Actually," She stood up, smiling brightly knowing full and well who Vanille was speaking of, and slowly paced the length of the floor. "Yes, yes I have, and I beleive we've resolved our issue last night. She told me everything, and now that that's out of the way," She stopped her pacing and gently grasped Vanille's shoulders. "We can finally move on." Vanille's viridans paused on Serah's azures momentarily then wondered off in another direction of the room. She was hoping for her to be as over-joyed as she was but she wasn't. Instead she sighed.

'I half expected for Serah to be more emotional then Lightning was, but she seems to be taking this pretty well, something isnt falling into place here...' Vanille thought.

"So, she told you,_ everything?_" Serah blinked at how much she emphasized the last word. She didn't quite like it either, she suddenly felt cold. Was there more? "Yes, everything."

Vanille looked down at her hands and began fidgeting with them. Serah watched noticing her strange behaviour all of a sudden."You don't have to tell me, but, what exactly did she say to you?" Now she was growing suspicious and worried. Serah knelt down in front of Vanille and took the red head's hands in her own. The girl stopped her fidgeting and averted her eyes away from the pinkette's own. "Well, she told me the reason behind her and Lightning's constant fighting. Vanille, is there something I'm missing here?"

"Uh-Uhm, no, no. Not at all." She stood up in a hurry and sprinted to the door. "I was just uhm...I got to go Serah, Hope is waiting for me I'll call you later!" Serah quickly grabbed her arm before she could slip out the door. The red head looked down at her wrist then up at a concerned Serah. Vanille looked worried and upset, and Serah wanted no, she needed to know right now.

"Vanille, don't do this to me.." The red head gasped and looked away. Remembering those same words from a devastated Lightning some time ago. "Serah, I can't this is not my-"

"No Vanille," Serah interrupted and continued her plea. "I've been left in the dark too long by both Lightning and Fang. I can't take it from another person so please, don't do this and have me walk into something blind. If there is something I should know, I need you to tell me."

Vanille hesitated for several seconds. It would have been right to tell the girl she needed to know the full truth but doing so could possibly risk her own friendship and that was dangerous. She smiled gloomily and gave me a half hug. "Just..just don't get too attatched alright. For your own good."

With those words the red-head walked out the door but Serah followed right behind her. "What do you mean? Vanille!." She stepped in front of Vanille but she went around her and started running. Serah could have caught up to her but she was in no condition to be running after anyone. She sighed and made way back to her home. Vanille's words scared her. It scared her so much because she was already becoming so attatched to Fang. This always seems to happen to her. She falls for someone then find out bad news. If she didn't know any better she would think that she was cursed.

**~xxxxxx~**

After Vanille's visit, Serah decided that she would go out and get some fresh air. She needed to clear her mind and focus on something else for a change. She went to Lightning's room and knocked on the door, no one answered. She entered the room but Lightning was no where to be found.

_'Where could she be? Maybe she's with Noctis.'_

Not that she was worried or anything. Lightning was fully capible of taking care of herself, but she would usually let her know if she was coming in. Then again, they did have a heated argument and weren't speaking with each other so it was to be expected.

"I'm sure she's fine.." Serah left her sister's room and went back to her room to prepare for a day out, only to see a half naked Fang standing in the mirror drying her hair. Serah couldn't help but stare. Her body was just so perfect. "Like what you see pervert?" Fang asked staring at the girl who was practically drooling now. She tore her eyes away from the beautiful sight and blushed madly. "I-I'm not a pervert, I was just looking for Lightning!." She said trying to defend herself. "Didn't look that way to me." Fang snickered and dropped the damp towel on the floor. "Don't know where she's gotten to but she's not here. Somethin' up?"

"No I just wanted to let her know that I was going somewhere." Serah watched as Fang finished dressing herself and tossed the towel into the empty hamper. For some reason she was taking the time to really observe her.

"Hey, you look troubled, Everything alright?" The woman asked, reaching out and stroking the pinkette's cheek gently. She nodded and gave a small empty smile. "Yea, uhm, I was just thinking that's all." Fang's hand dropped from the girl's cheek and latched around the back of her neck. "Wanna talk about it?"

Serah's attention was then drawn away from Fang as she sank back into earlier thoughts, when Vanille was present.

_'Don't get too attached, for your own good.'_

Serah wanted to know, but in a way, she didn't. If there was more to what Fang told her the night before it had to be horrible. Why else would she hide it. "Is there something you've forgotten to tell me?"

"Ah?" Fang paused and raised a curious eyebrow at the girl's question. "Uhm, where's this comin' from so suddenly?"

"Uhm, nothing. It's nothing, nevermind..don't worry about it. Just silly thoughts." She lied then turned her eyes to the floor, Feeling embarrassed for even asking such a question.

"Well to answer your question, No." She smiled and kissed the girl's forehead. "Serah, the last thing I would do is hide somethin' from you, whatever you ask, no matter what it is, I'll tell you."

If that wasn't clear enough then what the hell was? "That's all I needed to know." There was no way this woman could be hiding anything from her she was just too caring to have such a trait. Why did she ever doubt her in the first place? Oh right..Vanille's comment!.

Serah gave Fang a cheerful smile then threw her arms around the taller woman's neck. "Hey wanna come with me? I can really use some company right now."

"Sure Farron, where exactly did you wanna go?"

"Well," she pulled away from the woman and gently tapped at her chin with her index finger. "Ah! It's a nice hot day out, so why not Eden beach!."

An amused smiled streached across the woman's lips. At this, Serah cocked her head to the side with a rather confused expression. Did she say something...funny? Fang chuckled. "The beach huh, sure. If it means I get to enjoy the sight of seein' you in a bikini, I can't say no!." She said then winked at the girl.

Serah coughed and choked "Fang! A-and you call me a pervert! How can you be so openly honest about such a thing!." She covered her face and turned away from the woman slightly embarrassed.

"What!." She responded now wearing a mischievous smirk along her lips instead of that smile. "At least I can admit it." She walked over to the embarrassed girl who still had her back facing her and pulled her into an embrace. "Unlike a certain pink-haired girl that I know."

"I'm not a pervert!." She yelled pulling away from the woman then delivering a punch to her arm.

Fang's grin grew even wider, she loved playing this game with the girl and seeing her become huffy and abashed over the matter. she pushed on. "Oh, yes you are, shall I recall the events of last night?"

Serah gasped. "You're mean!." The girl plopped down on her bed and angerily folded her arms.

Fang couldn't help but laugh at the girl. She found Serah to be quite cute when she attempted to be mad with her. "Hey," she bought her lips to the girl's cheek where she planted a gentle kiss. "I'm just messin' with ya! Let's forget this and get to the beach!." She said with a smile and met with the girl's ireful gaze.

Serah didn't answer she just tore her eyes away from the woman and let them wander in another direction of the room. "Aww, come on Serah."

"Nope."

"Fine, then I guess I'll have to do this!." Fang tackled the girl on to the bed and started tickling at her sides. The pinkette squealed and bucked against her as the woman's fingers wriggled along her sensitive skin.

Serah squirmed and twisted in attempt to get away, but Fang had her body pinned against the girl's to stop such an action. "St-stop, sto-hahahah!"

"Forgive me first." Fang said, chuckling softly as she continued the tickle torture on the girl. "Okay! Okay!" She yelled through her laughter. Fang slowed the tickling. "What was that?"

Serah still twitched and shifted under Fang's form as she could still feel the woman's fingers along her skin. "I forgive you!."

The woman stopped and leaned her forehead against the girl's, their lips just inches away from one anothers. Serah smiled and brushed her thumb along the woman's cheek, as she took in small amounts of air to catch her breath. "You're..mean Fang.."

"You're just soft." She whispered softly then planted a kiss on the girl's rose pink lips. Serah shuddered as her azures fluttered shut. Everytime the woman's lips touched her own,it was like a surge of electricity ran through out her body, like it was their first time. She swept her arms up the woman's back and circled them around her neck.

Fang smirked but her lips didn't hold their position against the girl's for long and slowly drew back. Serah stared at her through half opened eyes. She could feel her lips tingle and twitch as they parted form the woman's, almost tempted to pull her back but was too shy of doing so.

Fang laughed. "Hurry up, so we can get goin'."

* * *

><p>The bright rays of the fal'cie phoenix, shined down on the two woman as they made their way across the beach. Fang suddenly wished she didn't agree to this idea. It was way too hot to be sitting out under the sun, and the beach breeze wasn't helping in the least. Not to mention how the ashened sands were burning her toes.<p>

Serah on the other hand, was taking the heat like she was immune to it. "Serah?" She called making the younger girl turn around. "Hmm?" She hummed cheerfully. "Is it me, or is it hot?" She had to make sure, seeing that she was the only one dragging herself along the beach.

"No Fang, it's pretty hot! Don't worry once you hit the water you'll be alright!." Serah smiled then happily dashed off across the beach sands.

_**'I hope Serah picks a spot close to the water!.'**_ The Pulsian thought as she adjusted her sunglasses on her face. Fang turned her head in the direction of the water to see two children running into the water as it calmly drew from the shore then they both ran away giggling and laughing as the waters violently came swooshing back and clashing against the seaside. The sight drew a long forgotten memory from the back of the woman's mind.

She remembered the many times her and Vanille use to play on the Oerba beach during the evening when the tides were more wild. She would always jump in and swim against the monsterous waves while Vanille stayed on shore building sand castles and cowering away everytime the waves banged against the shore. She always told Vanille she would protect her but, she was too afraid even though she did trust Fang.

The memory made her smile, if she could go back in time, it would be to the days when her and Vanille use to have fun, the days where there was'nt a thing they had to worry about.

"Uhm, Fang?"

Fang snapped from her memories at the sound of Serah's voice. "Huh, what?"

"Found a spot. Figured you'd prefer being close to the water since it's so hot. Uhm, You okay?" She asked as she pulled a bottle of sun screen from her beach bag.

It was like the girl read her mind. "Yea I'm fine." She smiled and spread her towel down in the sand. "Just thinking." She layed down and stared up at the sky.

"Of?" Serah asked as she sqeezed the milk white substance in her and began rubbing along the front portion of her body.

"Oh just some..some..." Fang pulled her sunglasses from her face and stared over at the pinkette as she rubbed her body with the lotion. Serah looked over at the woman with smile and blushed slightly as slowed the movements of her hands against her skin. "You want to help me?"

Fang shook her head. "No, I find watching to be more enjoyable."

Serah shrugged and continued rubbing the lotion on her body until she finally finished. "Alright let's go and swim!"

The girl grabbed the woman's arm and dash down to the water. Fang was the first to jump in but Serah was more hesitant.

"Whoo-hooo haha! Come on in Serah the water is great!."

Fang dived back under the water and let the waves carry her form a little further from the shore. Serah watched but refused to get in because it was too cold. Fang emerged from the water again and swam back to shore. "What's the matta Farron, afraid of the water?" She teased as she pushed her drenched hair from her eyes.

Serah shot a glare at the woman then stuck her tongue out. "No, I'm not scared! The water is just too cold."

"Too cold huh.." A smirk streached across the woman's lips as she looked at the girl from the corner of her eye. Serah frowned at this and slowly stepped away from the woman. "Fang, why are you looking at me like that?"

"Fang opened her arms and stepped towards the pinkette as she made an attempt to get away. "Come here Farron, I just want a hug."

"O-oh no you don't. I'm not falling for that!" The girl turned and ran as fast as she could across the beach sand. The girl couldn't help but feel like this was Déjá vú. She could have sworn an event like this has happen before.

Fang finally caught up to the girl and she threw her arms around her. Serah kicked and wiggled as the woman picked her up and threw her over her shoulder. "Fang! Fang! Don't you dare!."

Fang laughed as she made her way to the deepest part of the water. "Payback time Serah!."

_'Payback?'_

Fang pulled the girl from over her shoulder and now held her in her arms bridal style. "Remember the last time we came to the beach?"

Serah knew exactly what she was talking about but decided to play dumb. "I-I have no idea what you're talking about." She said trying to look as innocent as possible.

The innocent act wasn't working for Fang, not this time. "Well maybe the _cool_ waters will refresh your memory. Ah? Let's see if it works!." Fang dropped her arms that was supporting the girl's neck and her legs and dropped them back to her side.

Serah instantly wrapped her legs around the woman's waist and her arms around her neck. "Ha!." She exlaimed with a smile then looked at the woman who rolled her eyes. "I win!."

"That's what you think." Fang said then started tickling the girl's sides. "No, no no! Fang!." Serah lost her grasp on the woman's neck and then-

_SPLASH!_

Fang errupted into laughter as the girl hit the water. Serah shot up from the water and wrapped her arms around eachother, shivering and breathing raggedly. "Payback's a bitch huh?" Fang teased and nudge the girl's arm.

The girl shot a dark glare at the woman then pushed her backwards into the water. Fang grabbed the girl's legs and pulled her under. Serah swam to the woman and gently punched her in the arm. Fang just laughed and stood up from the water, holding the girl in her arms. "Now we're even!."

* * *

><p>Fang and Serah spent the remainder of the afternoon at the beach. Afterwards, the pinkette suggested that they'd go to Bohdum and visit the NORA gang. Serah requested to go somewhere else since she was trying to avoid Lebreau, but Fang some how talked her into going.<p>

"So Serah," the bar maid started as she poured the girl a glass of water. "Now that Snow's attending Eden, this must mean the two of you are going to get back togethor? You two were the hottest couple in Bodhum you know? " She finished and placed the pitcher of water on the counter.

"No Lebreau." Serah layed her head on the bar top and sighed. It seemed the more she tried to avoid conversation about Snow the more they popped up. "Snow and I are done. I made that clear to him last night."

Lebreau's eyes widened in disbeleif at the girl's words. "you're kidding?."

"No." She shifted her eyes over to Fang who was too busy talking with Gadot to realize what they were discussing. "Though, a part of me feels bad about it."

Lebreau nudged the girl's arm and then gave her a grin, one that Serah was all too familar with. The girl opened her mouth to protest but the bar maid cut her short before she had a chance. "Well then, say no more!. I'll have you two back togethor in no time! Nice little romantic dinner should patch everything up between the two of you! Just give me the day, and time and-"

"No Lebreau!." Serah cut in, receiving a bewildered look from the brunette. "I feel bad, but I don't regret it. Besides, I kind of met someone else."

The barmaid's eyes suddenly narrowed. "Oh..so the truth comes to the surface?"

"And who might he be?"

"Do I know them?"

"What's his name?"

"What's he look like?" She asked inching closer and closer to the pinkette's face with every question asked.

Serah was practically on the edge of her seat by the time the bartender was done with her small interrogation. And she thought Lightning was bad. "Heh-heh. You're worse then my sister when it comes to my love life. But yes, you know them.."

"Uhm, Can I get a name please?" She pushed.

"That's for me to know." Serah answered, a smile growing along her lips.

"Oh come on Serah, why so secretive all of a sudden!."

"Because..." Was her only response.

"Ugh!." The bartender groaned, drawing the attention of the others. She placed her hands at her hips and narrowed her eyes even more, piqued at how complicated the girl was being. "Come on Serah, are you really gonna put me through this?"

Serah's ears picked up on how quiet it became and decided switch up the subject. Looking around, she noticed that the bar was not as busy as it usually is on other days and questioned on it."So uhm, it's quite empty here this evening. Why's that?"

"Oh don't go trying to change the subject on me again!." Lebreau barked. Serah suddenly flinched at the change in Lebreau's tone, and slightly ducked down under the the bar top. "Serah Farron, tell me!." She yelled slamming her palms down on the counter.

Serah felt herself tense at the fuming bartender. She laughed nervously and looked at the others who seemed just as stunned as she was, well besides Fang. "Okay, okay!." She gestured with her index finger for the brunette to come closer, and she did just that. Serah cupped both her hands over Lebreau's ear and whispered the name to her.

"What!" The bar maid covered her mouth to keep in the excitement she wanted so bad to release. "Since when, Serah? She's a-"

"I know..but it's something about her that just seems so...different.." Serah smiled gleefully and blushed as the next set of words left her mouth."Sh-she's like no one I've ever met before.."

"Right..." The bar maid mused as she took a sip of her water. "Whatever floats your boat Serah."

_**~xxxxxx~**_

"Just one sip Serah!."

"No way!."

"Come on!."

"I'm only eighteen Fang."

"For me?"

"No."

"You're a chocobo!."

"Fang!."

"Oh would you loosen up and live a little!."

"Lightning will kill me if she finds out!."

"What's the worse she can do?"

"Well, that question is pretty rhtorical don't you think? And it's too early to be drinking!."

The pinkette argued and pushed the glass containing the the vibrant blue contents away from her. "What's in this anyway?" She asked staring Lebreau down for an answer. "Oh you know, blueberry soda, hypnotiq, blueberry smirnoff and a hint of vodka. I call it, Blue Bolt!. Came up with it myself I did!."

"Oh no no no no!. Another reason for me not to try it!. I remember the last time you conjured up a drink. Yuj tried it and he was not himself for the remainder of that night!. No thanks!." Lebreau chuckled and pushed the drink back in front of the stubborn girl with a smile. "Yeah, well did I ever tell you that, that drink hit number one in this bar? Customers buy it all the time. Besides, Yuj has a low tolorance for alcohol."

"Nope, no way. I refuse!."

"Oh, Come on Serah, just try it! Loosen up you're too much of a goody-goody!." The barmaid teased.

"Hey, no I'm not!."

"Prove it!." Fang said finishing off her drink, then throwing her arm over Serah's shoulder.

"But its too early!." She protested.

"It's 5:40pm!." Fang retorted "If you do it, I'll give you a kiss." She whispered oh so softly in the girl's ear. Serah's eyes widened and she coughed. "Alright, I'll do it!."

"Serah breifly looked over the glass and the blue contents that was inside. "Well, cheers?" She said as she picked up the cocktail glass and slowly raised it to her lips. Everyone watched and waited. The contents splashed against her lips and eventually wet her tounge and spilt down her throat. It was actually quite tasty, no, delicious! She finished the glass then placed it down on the bar top. "There happy!." Everyone looked at her shocked with their mouth agape, and she just stared dumbstruck with her head tilted to the side. "What?"

"Serah, you just chugged an alcoholic beverage.." Lebreau commented pointing at the now empty glass. "You're suppose to drink it slowly."

"Wh-what! Why didn't you tell me that!" She exclaimed.

Gadot laughed and gave the girl a hard pat on the back, causing her to thrust forward a bit. "And it was your first? I just hope you're ready for the after effect!"

"A-after effect! What after effect, is something bad going to happen to me!" She panicked but Fang gently took the girl in her arms. "You'll be alright, I'll be here with you the whole time, relax!."

"Fang, am I gonna be okay!."

"You're gonna be fine sweetheart. Just relax."

"Here." Lebreau said out streaching her arm. "drink this." Serah took the glass between her fingers and observed it carefully. "Don't trust me?." Lebreau asked raising an eyebrow at her suspicious expression." It's just apple juice Serah, drink."

**~xxxxxx~**

_*hiccup*_

_*hiccup*_

_*hic*_

"Lebreau..." Serah called letting her name roll off her tonuge. For some reason, she just noticed how nice it sounded.

"Lebreau.."

"LEBREAU!." She yelled now drawing the laughing bartender's attention. "Yeah, Serah?"

"mmmph-_hiccup_!. Was that..was..that really apple juice you gave me?. Ughmph..." Snickering and laughing echoed in her ears and everyone's voice sounded distorted and doubled. She staggered over to Lebreau only to find herself falling against her.

The bar maid caught her form and continued giggling. "Careful there Serah. Maybe you should sit down." The pinkette shook her head and laughed though there was nothing funny in what Lebreau had said. "Nooooooo, you..you sit down. I need...I need to..to walk around.." Fang, along with Yuj and Gadot were on the floor laughing to the point of tears.

"Gah! This isn't funny this isn't funny! Guys we have to sober her up and quick! Lightning is gonna kill us all a-a-and so will Snow!." Maqui exclaimed, frantically flailing his arms about in the air. "Oh Maaaaaaqui!." She half groaned, but it sounded more like a moan to the blond haired male. "Stoooop being such a party..party..._hiccup_-ruiner...play..play with me!." She sqeeked in a vivacious manner, taking the blond by the wrist and doing some off-beat dance to the music playing in the background.

"Come here you!." Fang's arms laced around Serah's waist and suddenly her body was pulled in agaisnt hers. The girl smiled and leand back against her as she nuzzled her cheek into the crook of the woman's neck. "Fang..."

"Yea, silly girl?" she answered now falling back against the bar counter to support her and the girl's weight.

"My Fang..." She chuckled, tickling the woman's neck with her cool breath. "Kiss..._hiccup_-kiss me!." Yea, she was definetly wasted. A sober Serah would never say something so bold.

"Oh, this is gonna be good!." Gadot said downing the rest of his sangria. Lebreau and Yuj nodded in response. Maqui on the other hand wasn't too keen on this whole thing and just stood behind the other NORA members. "What if Snow comes in and catches this!."

"Oh quiet!." Gadot said to the younger NORA member. "We'll just say it was a dare!."

"Mmph Fang.." She moaned as she pushed off her tip-toes to reach the woman's lips. "I..want..I want your-"

Fang gently caught the girl's lips against her own. Serah took no time to hesitate and immediately kissed back, only rougher. This caught Fang's attention, causing the woman's eyes to enlarge. Serah's tongue forcefully pushed passed the woman's lips and met hers.

Fang pushed her tongue against the girl's only to have her do the same in return. Serah moaned as their lips carelessly fumbled across each others and their tongues fought for dominance in each others mouths.

Serah kissed harder. Her hands twisted and pulled at the woman's hair in painful but pleasureble patterns that Fang enjoyed to the point it was turning her on. The two had become so caught up in their own world, they had forgotten they were currently being watched by their friends who were more then suprised at their bold actions. Especially Serah's.

"Were never giving her alcohol again." Gadot whispered to Lebreau, who couldn't seem to take her eyes away from the scene that had unfolded in front of her. Weather it was because she was enjoying it or she couldn't beleive it was unknown.

Fang was the first to break the kiss, earning a whimper from Serah who stared at her through half-opened eyes. "Don't stop..not..not yet!." The pinkette asked and began planting kisses all over the woman's neck. Fang shuddered at the familiar contact. At that, her initial reaction was to throw Serah on the table and ravage her.

Her fingers absently pulled at the material of the girl's shirt, slightly ripping it from the hem but she stopped. "Serah?"

The girl didn't answer. She was still kissing at her neck and her soft slender fingers were gliding so gently across her skin Fang thought she was about to loose it.

Gadot, Lebreau, and Yuj snickered and chuckled at the two. Poor Maqui layed unconscious on the floor from too much exposure of what he seen. "If you two wanna get intimate," Lebreau could hardly finish her sentence because of how much she was laughing. "By all means, go ahead. Just, not here." She finished, wipping a tear from her eye.

Fang smiled and picked the drunk Serah up in her arms, in response Serah nuzzled against her. "Funny, trust me if we did, I guarantee you that none of you would be stickin' around to see it either." Fang teased before finally leaving.

* * *

><p>Since Vanille and her place was closer, took Serah to her place and layed a now sleeping Serah in her bed. The house was very quiet, meaning Vanille must have been out somewhere with Hope or another one of her friends.<p>

Fang walked over to her window and stared out at the night sky. In just eight short years, Cocoon looked just as it did before she attacked it. The people go about their everyday lives living as if the attack never occured.

But Fang knew there were so many still suffering from the death's that occured. And all done by her hand. The screams, the cries, the pleas, she didn't care. She just killed with no remorse. Scenes of the horrific scene flashed across Fang's mind like lightning. Then _him.._Fang squeezed her eyes shut and clenched her fist against the window sillas she tried to drown out the voices in her head.

_**'Murderer!.'**_

_**'Murderer!."**_

_**'Murderer!.'**_

_**'Shit!.'**_

"Faaaaang.."

_**'Serah?'**_

"Serah?"

The girl stumbled over to the woman and fell against her, pressing Fang's form against the window. Serah wore a rather malicious smirk and her eyes were clouded as she stared up at the woman. "Serah?"

"Shhh.." She whispered into the woman's ear as her hands freely started roaming under the woman's shirt, feeling along her toned stomach and further up. Fang quivered and swallowed back a moan threatening to pass over her lips at the girl's gentle touch.

"S-serah stop, you're drunk.." The girl ignored her and playfully brushed her lips along the woman's ear. "Faaang I-I need y-you..." She purred softly into her ear. "Take me.."

The woman reacted almost instantly to those words and roughly pushed the girl against the wall. Fang tore the girl's clothes from her body and forced her leg between Serah's thighs, grazing it against her sensitive spot. Pressing her body against her own as she violently crashed her lips with the girl's.

Serah gasped and unintentionally thrusted herself against the woman again and again. Her fingers glided up the nape of the woman's neck and into her hair were they tangled and pulled in a way that made the woman's heart flutter.

Fang's lips dropped to the crook of her neck again planting heated kisses.

A small moan seeped through the pinkette's lips as she arched into the woman's touch and purposely fell back on to the bed.

Fang took advantage of this moment and lay her body atop the girl's, straddling her hips. Serah shifted and rocked her hips under the woman's form soon sliding her hands up Fang's body and under her bra.

Fang gasped wide eyed and suppressed a moan at the back of her throat.

Serah sqeezed and pinched the woman's nipples causing her to quiver and thrust slightly against the girl. She glared at Serah who only seemed to smile with a lustful glint in her eye.

"Sneaky." Fang growled a little in her throat and pressed herself against the smaller girl, forced her thighs open even further and grinded her leg between Serah's.

Serah gasped, another jolt of pleasure shooting up the center of her spine when Fang's leg came in contact with her aroused core.

"Not smiling now, are you?" She said smirking as she reached up and un-snapped Serah's bra. The material slid off her shoulders and exposed the girl's plump breast. She blushed and proceeeded to cover herself, but the woman denied her of doing such, and used one hand to pin both the girl's arms up over her head.

Fang hungerily leaned in and suckled gently on the hard erected nipple of her right breast, while her free hand found the girl's left breast, gently squeezing, groping, and cupping it.

"F-Fang..." She called through shrot breaths, squirming and twisting under the woman. She leaned leaned up and placed a kiss on her lips since that was the only thing she was capable of doing at the moment but the woman forced her back agaisnt the bed.

"No." She commanded.

The girl pouted and tried again only to receive the same action. It wasn't fair. Fang was having all the fun and she was only allowed to lay there and endure the tourturing pleasure.

Fang's hand released the girl's arms as lips travelled further down the pinkette's body. She slipped the girl's panties off in a fluid motion and tossed them to the side.

She took one of the the girl's legs, balanced it on her shoulder and spread the other as far as she could.

Fang pressed her lips agasint the swollen skin between Serah's thighs as she opened her mouth and ran her tongue along it. She felt a tight grip on her hair as the girl's hips rose and fell against her face.

Fang skillfully flicked her tongue once along Serah's center, paused. Then did it again, teasingly, making the girl tremble above her.

"Fang.." She moaned, thrusting herself against Fang, only sending more heat to her center.

Fang got a tighter grasp of her thighs and pushed them open when the girl tried to close them.

Serah tensed and quivered, rocking her hips in sync with the pulsian's mouth.

The woman's hand trailed lower where she pressed against Serah's opening, feeling the warm juices leaking from there. "Mmm, your're so wet.."

"Oh...god!." Serah found her fingers tangled within her own hair as she tightly wrapped her legs around the woman's head silently begging her to enter.

"Want it Serah..?" The woman asked, teasing the girl, pushing two fingers halfway inside her then quickly pulling it out.

Serah nodded instantly. "Y-yes..yes, yes!."

Fang flashed a sadistic smile then worked her tongue over the girl's clit. "Beg for it...what do you want?" Serah was now hyperventilating, her body burning from her ecstasy and desire for Fang. "Y-you, Fang I-I want you!..pleeeease!." She whispered, breathlessly now pushing the woman's head against her, whimpering.

Fang didn't hesitate, and pushed her fingers inside the girl, while her tongue circled on her clit. Starting out at a steady pace then speeding up with Serah's body movements.

Serah threw her head back and bucked against Fang's face, screaming out her name as her actions quickened. Serah's muscles clenched so tightly around Fang's fingers, she pushed deeper. Making the girl's moans turn into screams. Serah pressed and scratched her nails against the woman's back, her hips swaying through every wave of ecstacy as she came.

Fang rested her body on top of Serah's, feeling the girl's chest rise and fall along with the sound of her rapid heart pounding in her chest. She leand up and gave the girl one last kiss before they both fell asleep.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope ya liked it! I tried, writing out these types of scenes aren't my strongest points but I hope it was still enjoyable. let me know what you thought, and thanks for reading!. moe to come :D<strong>


	9. Truth

_**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWNFINAL FANTASY OR ITS CHARATERS ALL CREDIT TO SQUARE.**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>'Serah's thoughts'<strong>_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 9: Truth<strong>

"Sleepy there Serah?" Her head instantly shot up from the desk and she quickly combed her fingers through her hair. "Hm, uhm, I'm not sleep, just..uhm, resting my eyes." Zidane's face twisted at the sight he saw. Serah's eyes were puffy and red like she had been crying and dark circles were present under them, her hair was disheveled and sticking out in every direction, face flushed like she was suffering from a high fever, and she lacked that cheeriness she usually had.

"Damn, you look like hell!." He commented and took a seat next to her. "What happened?"

"Hmm..nothing, nothing I'm fine. I just..I.." she mumbled letting her voice trail off as she recalled the events early this morning.

_Serah's eyes slowly snapped open and sat up in bed. Her skin felt damp and clammy and the stench of alcohol lingered on her skin. She dropped her head to her knees as a dull twinge of pain rattled through out it. She pouted and placed an index and middle finger to both sides of her temple to massage away the nagging head ache._

_Bits and pieces of the night before flowed back nto her mind but not enough to explain how she ended up in a bed that was no hers, but Fang's._

_"Enjoyed yourself?"_

_Came a stern voice from the bottom of the bed. Serah raised her head careful, not to make the pounding in her head worse then it already was. The girl looked at the figure through half-opened eyes. Seeing who it was almost made her jump back in surprise._

_"Claire..!"_

_Lightning sat with her arms crossed, expression never changing from that cold intimidating scowl._

_Serah winced and turned her eyes down at the royal blue sheets, to avoid the harshness in her sister's eyes._

_"Where's Fang!."_

_"Answer my question Serah." She demanded, eyes still fixed on the girl._

_"Y-yes..."_

_"How'd it feel?"_

_"What the hell Claire, I'm not about to discuss my sex life with you."_

_Serah reached for her shirt on the side of the bed and pulled it over her head. the questions Lightning was asking, had her feeling slightly embareessed even if she was her sister. Why the question's were being asked were uncertain._

_"Stop while you're ahead Serah.." Lightning said, standing from the foot of the bed and walking over to the window._

_Serah let out an annoyed huff as she layed her head against the soft pillow, her arms wrapping around her eyes to block out the sun's bright rays. "What are you talking about..?"_

_"I shouldn't have to tell you. You already know."_

_"Oh..." The girl smirked, almost in a way to mock the woman standing before her. "No!"_

_Lightning angerily whirled around, boring her eyes into the girl. "No!"_

_"I didn't stutter did I? I'm not cutting my relationship because you say so!."_

_"Serah you don't understand I'm trying to-"_

_"Make me as miserable as you are!." The young girl snapped._

_"No, I'm trying to say, you shouldn't get too attatched!."_

_There were those words again, they seemed to be poping up more and more, since that day Vanille said it._

_"No, everytime you claim you do what's best for me you end up ruining everything! Just stay out of my business!."_

_There was a silence and a strange feeling that permeated the air. Lightning sighed and walked towards the door. She was only trying to save the girl from the hurt she once felt but she was far gone then she thought; blinded. "You're stupid Serah...stupid..don't come crying to me when everything comes crashing down.."_

"Ho-Ho-Ho-Ho, Alright students," Mr. Bugenhagen's voice rang in the girl's ears, bringing her back to reality. He levitated into the classroom and shut the door behind him. "Take out your books and turn to page three-hundred thrity-five." Everyone did as he instructed except Serah. Her body couldn't function nor was her brain able to process what was going on at the moment.

Everything her teacher said from when he walked in the door, sounded like nothing more then incoherent blah blah blahs. "Alright class you all are probably wondering why-"

_Snore_

_Snore_

"Uhm..Serah?.." Zidane gently tapped the girl's shoulder but she didn't seem to respond in any way.

Mr. Bugenhagen released an irritated sigh and picked a book up off his desk. The class watched in amusement as he levitated over to the girl.

"Ms. Farron."

No response.

"Ms. Farron."

Nothing.

_SLAM! _

The book hit the desk and the strawberry blonde sat up in an instant.

"Meeeeeep!. The answer is the Quadratic Formula!." The class errupted into laughter and Serah looked up at the teacher with cloudy eyes. "Eh?"

"Happy you can finally join Ms. Farron, but this is not your mathematics class, nor is it your sleeping hour, so please raise your head and prepare to participate with the rest of the class!."

She gave a sloppy nod of her head and clumsily reached over the side of her desk, Where she grabbed her history book. Doing so, felt like she was lifting a ton of bricks and took everything out of her. By the time the book made it onto her desk top, she was panting. She opened the book to the right page and Mr. Bugenhagen finally levitated from her side and back to the front of the classroom.

_**'Remnant War? Didn't we already study this chapter?'**_

"As you all know," Mr..Bugenhagen started. "The War of Transgression took place five hundred years ago on this day. The war's aftermath left the citizens of Cocoon in utter shock and fear even up to today. Eight years ago. Another invasion took place causing another war that we know as the Remnant War to break out-"

She tried. She really did. She tried to keep her eyes open but her body was rejecting her from doing so. The room began spinning and she could feel her conscious wavering. Her body grew cold as if life itself had been taken away from her. She could hear faint screams of voices calling her name, the faces of her classmates gathering around her, but she could not draw enough breath to answer them. Everything in her field of vision started fading, loosing color. Until she seen nothing but black.

**~xxxxxx~**

_"Everything?"_

_Serah's lips curled up into a smile and she nodded at the red-head girl contently. "Yea, and now I believe we can move on!."_

_"Just..just don't get too attatched alright. For your own good."_

_"What if it's too late for that.."_

_"Don't get too attatched!."_

Serah turned violently against the sheets in the bed, tugging and clawing at them. Anguish written all over her soft features.

_Fang smiled and planted a light kiss to the girl's forehead_._"Serah, the last thing I would do is hide somethin' from you, whatever you ask, no matter what it is, I'll tell you."_

"Fang.."

_She beleived her, everything the woman said she beleived. Weather it was a lie or not at the time..she didn't care._

Serah's breath hitched and she turned her head against the pillow, tears flowing down one of her fevered cheeks.

_"Fang.. ?"_

_"Sis..?"_

_"What's...?"_

_Why do they always fight.._

_"Nothing you need to worry about Serah.."_

_Lies..._

_"I'm tired of being in the dark..."_

_"You're stupid Serah..stupid.."_

"Light-ning.."

_"Serah," Deft fingers ran along the girl's jawline ending with a thumb tracing the countours of her bottom lip. "I would never lie to you..."_

_More lies.._

"Stop lying to me!."

**~xxxxxx~**

She couldn't remember much of what happened. Last thing she recalled, was Zidane asking her if she was okay.

_BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP_

_**'That noise, what is it?' **_

She felt pressure on her eyes then suddenly a bright light flashed across both of them. If she was able to move, she would have snapped her eyes back shut. "Still no signs of response." An unfamiliar voice stated.

She heard a gasp then felt someone's hand gently grasp her wrist. "Serah please wake up."

_**'Lebreau?' **_

She could feel something cool and damp repeatedly pressed against her forehead. After a few seconds it stopped and a cool breeze began blowing over her. "I'll be back in ten minutes to check her vital signs again"

"Come on Serah.." A sad accented voice spoke as a hand so gently brushed through the bangs that were stuck to the girl's face. "V-Vanille..?"

Serah called and pulled the girl's hand back to her face. Her eyes finally fluttered open to bright lights shining from a white ceiling.

_**'Hospital?' **_

Before she had the chance to speak, Vanille crushed her in one of her hugs. "Vanille...I...can't..breathe!."

"Oh, sorry" the red-head quickly pulled away and patted the girl on her head. "I'm so glad you're alright!."

"Yea, we all are." Lebreau added. "You were unresponsive for three days, well except for when you were screaming in your sleep that is. You gave us quite a scare there Serah."

_**'Three days..?' **_

"Am I gonna be okay?" Lebreau shrugged. "Don't know, we have to wait for the doctor's response. How could you let yourself become so sick?"

"I-I didnt..know." The girl looked around the room seeing all of her friends smiling faces. But, there was still something missing.

"W-wait.." Serah blinked twice then tried to sit up only to fall back against the bed, wrapping her arms around her head from the pain surging through it. "Where's Fang?"

Lebreau looked at Yuj, who turned his gaze to Gadot, and so on until all eyes were locked on Vanille. The silence was evident. Serah turned on her side and sighed. "I understand.."

"I'm sorry Serah."

* * *

><p>After much of persuading by Vanille, Serah had finally been discharged from the hospital and sent home, but put under strict orders. "Serah, you need to be relaxing! You're gonna make your sickness worse then it already is!."<p>

Serah didn't listen, she dragged herself off the sofa and went straight for her sister's room. She pushed opened the door and entered. "Fang!." There was no answer. "Light!." Still no answer. "Where could they be..?"

Not that she really cared about her sister's where abouts, but she'd usually leave something behind stating where she was. The girl ran out her sister's room and frantically searched the rest of the house for a note, anything important that would give a clue as to where the two could have suddenly disappeared to. She even searched her own room but, there was nothing.

Serah clumsily stumbled back to the living room only to trip up and fall to the floor from nausea and dizziness. Lightning mad, yes. But, what about Fang? Did she do something wrong to chase her away.

Serah attempted to get up but was only pushed back down Vanille. "Serah lay down and relax, you're gonna wear yourself out!."

"You don't understand Vanille, I have to-"

"No!." Vanille said firmly and gave the pinkette a stern look. "At this rate your going to end up back in the hospital. remember what the doctor told you? I'm sure.." she hesitated, staring at the saddness written in the girl's eyes. "I'm sure Fang and Lightning are fine."

Vanille was right, but that didn't stop the girl's wandering mind.

_**'You're stupid Serah...stupid..'**_

What did she mean by that? And why did she sound so angry when she said it. She needed answers, and now..

_Ding dong! _

Without hesitation, Serah immediately ran to the the door. With luck, it could have been Fang. The door slowly slid open. or maybe Lightning, before she had the chance to see who was waiting on the other side Vainlle grabbed her and shoved her back to the sofa.

"Vanille!."

"Rest!."

Serah pouted and pulled the covers over her head. The door finished sliding open and Vanille smiled. "Oh, come in, Serah you have a visitor."

"Hey, how ya feeling?"

_**'Oh no! No no!. Please anyone but that person!.' **_

"Yuj and Lebreau told me about what happened to you, so I decided to come by to check up on you?"

_**'Go away!.' **_

"Serah?" She slowly pulled the cover from over her head and groaned.

_**'Great, Snow..'**_

He flinched away at the sight of her appearance then scratched at the back of his head.

"Wow you look-"

"Awful, yes I know thanks. Well now you see I'm okay so there is no need for you to stay any longer so-"

"Serah!." Vanille yelled. "You're being unusually mean, be nice he's only checking on you." She scolded leaving the young girl silent. "I'm going to make you some soup, stop being so cranky okay?" She asked sweetly. "You're starting to sound like Lightning."

"Yes, mother Vanille!." She mumbled into the blanket before the red-head vanished into the kitchen. Snow plopped down on the sofa next to Serah and smiled. The girl pulled the blanket over her head and layed down, acting as if he wasn't there. Maybe if she forced herself to sleep he would leave.

"So, how are you feeling?"

Serah huffed.

"Just trying to start conversation."

"Sick Snow, sick. Now please, Shhh. My head is killing me."

"Sorry.."

"..."

"..."

"So?"

_**'Ugh!.' **_

"What...Snow."

"How are you and your girlfriend?" He asked smugly

"None of your business!."

"Seems pretty bad if you ask me!."

"If you're gonna sit here and antagonize me, you can leave!."

"What is it about Fang that makes you wanna be with her?"

"Someone sounds jealous!."

"I don't get jealous!."

"Leave me alone!."

Vanille emerged from the kitchen with a cup of tea and set it down on the coffee table. "Serah here, drink this."

"I'm not thirsty.."

"You'd rather stay sick?"

"Mmmph.." she pulled the blanket from her head and stared down at the tea cup. "The soup will be ready in thirty minutes." Serah nodded softly and bought the cup of warm liquid to her lips.

Snow streached then stood up from the sofa and made his way to the door. "Well, I'm gonna head out now, I'll come back to check on you later alright Serah?" He said smirking.

"Don't bother making the trip, I have Vanille here so-"

"That's perfectly fine Snow," Serah glared at the red-head and Vanille just flashed her a warm smile.

"We'll see you later." Snow left and the door slid shut behind him. "Why are you so mean towards him Serah?"

"Would you be nice to someone who _broke _your heart?" Serah asked keeping her eyes fixated on the red-head pacing in front of her.

Vanille pursed her lips then bought her hands up over them to to keep in a cheerful cry that Serah probably wouldn't be to fond of at the moment. "Aww you two must of been a cute couple!." She said, walking to the window to peer outside. "Say, Serah, when was the last time you seen Fang?"

"In my nightmare at the hospital." She stated casually and took another swallow of the tea.

"No, seriously." Serah shook her head and placed the tea cup back on the table in front of her. "Three days ago..?" Vanille turned around and raised a concerned eyebrow at the girl.

"Her and I went to the NORA bar a few night's ago. That's the last time I seen her. Then I woke up to Lightning the next morning. We argured then she called me stupid.."

The words lingered in the girl's mind, echoing loud and clear like a bad memory. "I feel like I'm missing something.."

"Mm-hm, you haven't seen Light since then either?" Serah shook her head then layed down. "Yea, she's been gone since that day. This must not be like Fang, has she done this before Vanille?" Vanille hesitated with her answer as she tried to come up with something.

"Well she doesn't do this often, the last time she pulled something like this was when she told Lightning that-"

Vanille quieted herself and covered her mouth when she realized she had almost let the wrong words slip from her lips. Serah caught it. She quickly bounced from the sofa and over to the window where the red-head was standing. "What was that?"

Vanille decided to play dumb in hopes that Serah would drop the subject, but Serah just stared her down waiting for the right answer.

"..."

"Vanille!."

"I'll be back!."

"You're hiding something from me.." She said sadly as she grabbed hold of the girl's wrist. "Tell me.."

Vanille shook her head and tugged her wrist away from the pinkette. It wasn't her place to give the girl such information that was Lightning or Fang's job. But, here she was, given the burden of hurting this girl, it wasn't fair. "No, Serah I can't!."

"It's not fair!." Serah yelled and pounded her fist against the wall out of pure anger. "Everyone is always leaving me in the dark, lying to me!. What's so bad that everything has to be covered up by a lie!."

"Serah I'm sorry.."

"Fine.." She whispered softly as she folded her arms and turned her back. "If you want to hide things from me as well, then.." She pointed to the door. "We can no longer be friends, you can let yourself out.."

Vanille's mouth fell agape and her emeralds grew wide and teary. The words were like someone took a knife and stabbed it through her chest. She was afraid of something like this but she didn't think she would loose Serah this way.

"Serah, please you have to understand I-"

"Good-bye Vanille." Serah said trying hard to keep her tears in until she got into her room. Vanille couldn't take this sort of treatment. Not from Serah anyway it hurt her too much...

"Fine...you wanna know Serah?" The girl's legs were trembling by now. "I'll tell you."

Serah closed her eyes and leaned her head against the door of her bedroom. "Okay, I'm listening.."

Before starting, Vanille silently prayed to the fal'cie above that the girl wouldn't hate her afterwards. "Fang pulled this same act a year ago. After she told Lightning that she..."

Serah raised a quizzical eyebrow and looked over her shoulder. "That she what?"

"When she told Lightning..that she..that she...killed your father.."


	10. The Ugly Side Of Serah

**Disclaimer: I do not own final fantasy or its characters all credit to the creative minds of Square Enix.**

* * *

><p><em>'Serah's thoughts'<em>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 10: The Ugly Side of Serah<strong>

_'She didn't...I had to hear incorrectly..'_

"Wh-what did you say..?" The pinkette asked trying to keep her voice and breathing even. She heard Vanille. Loud and clear. But she had to make sure.

The red-head didn't want to say it again. She could hear the uncertainty in the girl's voice and the hurt in those icy azures of her's. And at that, Vanille felt her whole body go numb. "Fang, she..she killed your-"

"Stop.." Serah felt her entire world flip upside-down. Her breath caught in her throat and she slowly turned around to face Vanille, her eyes wide with disbelief. "N-no, that's no..my father was killed by Pulsian's..Lightning told me that-"

"Stop and think Serah..why do you think Lightning had so much hatred towards Fang.."

She shook her head. This was just too much, it was too much. "She told me they had a bad break up, besides Fang isn't even a-

"Pulsian?" Vanille finished softly, now falling to her knees from loosing the ability to stand. "You're wrong, both Fang and myself are from Gran Pulse. We came here eight years ago, and we both took part in that war. Has neither of our last names ever struck you as odd; Dia and Yun?"

"I can't..I can't..." Serah lost the will to even breath. She fell to her knees and wrapped her arms over her head. "How could..I have..been..so..so..blind.." her hands gripped tightly over her chest where the pounding organ she wanted so badly to yank out, suddenly started to ache. "All this time...everything she told me...was a lie?" She was on the verge of tears. The woman that she fell for..she lied to her. "Why...?"

"Serah I-"

"Leave...!."

"But I-"

"All of this is your fault!." She spat coldly, her voice vibrating against her throat. "How could you..how..." Finding words to speak how she felt was nearly impossible..

Vanille softly bit down on her lip as tears blurred her vision. A load of regret slapped her in the face. Not from finally telling Serah the truth, but for waiting so long to do so. The red-head walked over to the crying girl and placed a hand on her shoulder.

Serah stiffened. The girl's touch suddenly felt so violating to her so she pulled away. "G-get away from me!." The pinkette slowly backed away from the pig-tailed girl and curled herself into a ball on the floor.

Vanille felt a strain on her heart. Seeing Serah so torn up over this made her want go crawl under a rock and die. "I'm sorry Serah...I'm so sorry..!." She desperately choked through her tears as she took the girl in her arms.

"No!." There was so much remorse in Vanille's voice. She couldn't stand it. Usually, Serah would easily forgive someone but right now, that Serah was gone, locked away under a grieving, and broken Serah. She bought her hands over her ears to drown out the sound of the red-head's voice. Hearing it was almost deafening.

"Y-your apology means nothing to me! Nothing! It's not going to bring my father back is it!" She pushed, shoved, and kicked to break free of the red-head but Vanille would not release her. "It's not going to change the many nights I spent crying and wishing he was still here!. Nothing, nothing you say or do from this point forward will fix the pain and sorrow I've felt all these years!."

"LET GO OF ME!." She finally pulled herself free of the red-head and stood up from the floor. Her body felt so weak and tired from all the exertion, she had to lean against the wall to keep her stability. Serah could barely breathe. Doing so only resulted in spasams of pain to shoot across her heart. Her puffy and teary eyes stared down at the red head. "If...if it wasn't for you Pulsians, he would still be alive!."

Vanille could do nothing but nod in agreement. Serah was absolutely right. The words she spat hurt like hell but it was only the truth. She wanted to say something, anything to this girl but she was at a lost for words. All she could do was was continue to cry.

"Then again..." She turned to the freight stricken girl, Her hand still clenched tightly over her chest. "It's not just your fault, its mine as well. I should have just backed off like you told me but no, I was too blind." She squeezed her eyes shut to keep more tears from pouring out. "I was naive, and that was my stupidness.."

_'Don't come crying to me when everything comes crahing down.'_

This is what Lightning must have been trying to tell her. Now that she actually needed her she wasn't even here..

"Serah..." The pinkette didn't answer her. She just turned and slowly walked into her room, closing the door behind her. Vanille layed on the floor and continued her silent cries.

**~xxxxxx~**

The red-head kept her eyes glued on Serah's bedroom door. It was only just a few moments ago, that her and Serah were having a casual discussion about Lightning and Fang. But then it took a turn for the worse.

'If it weren't for you Pulsian's they would still be alive!'

Vanille whimpered and buried her face into her arm. The girl was right. Serah had all right to be mad at her. She wanted to put all the blame on Fang for not being honest form the start but, in the end, it didn't even matter. They both were from Pulse making them both responsible for that girl's suffering.

The front door slid open behind her but Vanille was too much in a daze to hear or know what was going on in her surroundings. "Oi, Vanille?"

The girl sat up and drew her knees under her chin, not even bothering to make eye contact with the woman. "Fang, where were you..?"

"I'll explain that later, but, what are ya cryin' for?" She gently wipped the girl's teary eyes and gave her a comforting hug.

"Where's Serah?" She asked. The red head casted her arm over Fang's shoulder and towards the younger Farron's door.

"Your welcome.." Vanille choked out and pulled from the woman's embrace. Fang held a perplexed expression as the red-head stood to her feet and headed towards the door, passing by the pinkette who looked just as confused as the older Pulsian. Vanille's eyes settled on Lightning's filled with both anger and frustration. Lightning had never seen this in the girl but it didn't bother her in the least. "I know.."

"She hates me now, because of the two of you.." The red head cried. Those already red eyes, becoming a shade darker as more tears ran from them. "Why'd you hide it..?" Lightning knew exactly she was talking about and swallowed hard. She could not hold her gaze on that girl's eyes, and instantly shot her eyes over to Fang who still seemed slightly confused. "Vanille, what are you-"

"Stop pretending like you don't know Fang!." She yelled causing the woman to jump slightly at the girl's choice of tone against her. Vanille sighed and wipped her tears with the back of her hand. "Thanks for making me loose a friend.." With nothing left to say, the red head left out the front door.

Fang and Lightning both stared at one another in silence, then averted their gaze from eachother to Serah's room. "The hell was that just now?" The Pulsian asked as she raised to her full height from the floor.

Lightning said nothing and passed Fang by on her way to the girl's room. "You and I both know exactly what that was about Fang, which is why I need to speak with Serah to get this squared away. I said some things that I probably shouldn't have, so..." She knocked again but there was no answer. Lightning went for another knock but Fang grabbed her hand and bought it back to her side.

"Let me talk to her first then. I caused this mess after all." Fang turned the knob and let herself in. "Ser-" Lightning suddenly grabbed the woman's wrist and pulled her form from the girl's room. "I'm going to speak with Serah first then you can follow after I'm done."

"Sure thing." Fang answered and watched the woman enter the already opened door.

"Serah?" Lightning called, walking to her sister who was buried underneath her blanket.

"C-Claire!." The younger responded and slowly sat up on her bed. Honestly, the girl didn't want to speak or see her, but hearing her voice after the little disappearing act she pulled, made her feel some sort of happy. She pulled the soft light blue blanket down from over her head to reveal her flushed and sweaty face. "Where were you..you were gone.." She asked as she stared at her through half-opened azures.

Ignoring her question, Lightning sat down on the girl's bed almost immediately and put her hand to her forehead. Serah could see the worry in her eyes but she had no one else to blame but herself for not being present in her time of need. "A fever? How did you get sick?"

"I'm fine.." She replied and pushed her hand away from her burning forehead. "You're not answering my question.." Serah pushed, now staring down at her hands waiting for her sister to give an honest answer.

"Serah I have to talk to you about something."

"Save it." She mumbled, already knowing what was to follow after those words. "Vanille told me everything.."

"Serah I-"

"How could you.." She cut in before she could finish her protest. "How could you keep something like that from me..?" Her eyes started to sting as they did earlier, and tears spilt from them again. It was almost like it was impossible for the tears to stop.

A guilty expression was visible on her sister's face as her eyes wandered from hers and went elsewhere in the room. "Because..because I knew how upset you would have been." Was all she was able to come up with. But it was the truth. Lightning never liked seeing her sister cry or being hurt for any reason.

"Since when do you care about my feelings, I'm stupid.. Remember?"

That was a hurtful slap in the face for the woman. She may have had a much vulgar way of showing her love for her only family member but she cared. More then Serah knew. "I've always cared, how could you ever think I didn't."

Serah shook her head and covered her ears. "Stop lying to me!."

"I'm not lying to you Serah." She felt Lightning's arms snake their way around her and embrace her into a secure hug. Her fingers carefully brushed the sweat drenched bangs from over the girl's eyes. "I wanted to tell you, I did, until you told me to stay out of your business. I wanted to protect you..keep you safe. But when you said what you said a few days ago..I had to let you find it out on your own.."

"Yea, well look what it did to me."

"This all could have been avoided, had you just listened to me!."

"Rub it in my face why don't you..just leave me alone!."

"Serah that's not what I'm trying to do-"

"I HATE YOU, GET OUT!" Lightning froze. Suprised at the chosen tone her younger sister just used against her. She tried to say something but all that came from her mouth was air. The older stood from her spot on her sister's bed and left.

Fang was positioned at the side if the door frame as a baffled Lightning emerged from the room. "Sounded pretty brutal. Think me goin' in there will make a difference?"

"She.." The older Farron passed by Fang and directly to her own room. Lightning was apalled. Never had she seen Serah act so ill towards her. It was...hurtful.

"I'm still goin' to try." The persistent woman said. Hoping for some type of back up from the woman but instead received-

"Fang I really don't think that's the best thing to do. Besides, I think you're the last person she wants to see right now."

"Ouch.." The woman smirked and ran her fingers through her chestnut tresses. "Well, all the more reason for me to talk with her. Gonna have to face her sooner or later so why not sooner."

Lightning snorted. "Right, it's your funeral..." Lightning entered her room and slammed the door behind her.

~xxxxxx~

Fang entered the girl's room and shut the door. Serah took notice and quickly turned around. There she saw Fang. The woman who..who. The girl's fingers clasped to the sheets on her bed and she started to tremble. "What do you-"

"Before you say anything let me speak." Fang's first thought was to stay as close to the door as possible, noticing the pinkette's reaction when she entered, but instead, she knelt down in front of the girl's bed and placed both her hands on her shoulders. "I know that I-"

"Get out!." She barked and pushed the woman away. She couldn't stand it. The air around them was growing thick and she suddenly started feeling sicker then she originally was. Being in the presence of this woman this liar, this murderer, only made an uneasy feeling form in her stomach.

"Serah would you just-"

"I don't want to hear you!."

"Please it's-"

"Shut up!."

"I'm sorry.."

_'Sorry?'_

She suddenly became annoyed. She was sick of hearing those words. "What's two words going to fix..?"

"Nothin' I presume. She claimed her spot back in front of the girl's bed and gently rubbed her hand along the girl's cheek. But, I'm sorry."

"Sorry... Sorry for what exactly? Sorry because I found out..?"

"No, sorry for all the pain I caused you.." her hand fell from the pinkette's cheek and back to her side.

"A little late for that, don't you think?"

"Yea, long over due but, better late then never right?"

"..."

"I'm sorry for hiding it from you Serah, I was just..afraid."

"Afraid?" A bewildered look came over the usually smiling girl's face. "Afraid of what?"

"I.." Fang coughed and swallowed down the embarrassment that she felt in those few seconds. "That I'd loose you, like I lost Lightnin'.."

"It's too late for that now.."

"What?" She couldn't beleive her ears. Fang felt her legs start to shake and her head start to spin. "D-don't say that..Serah."

"Good-bye Fang."

The Pulsian gently grabbed both the girl's hands and placed them over her chest. There, Serah felt the rapid beating of the woman's heart. Fang's green eyes met with her own only an unfamiliar shine was present within them. Was Fang about to- "I know how you're feeling right now and-"

"You do not." She spoke, slightly raising her voice. "You will never know how I feel because-"

"Because I never lost anyone in my life. Right? You're wrong.." The woman's voice seemed to have cracked and became shaky as she spoke. She felt her chest tighten in pain.

"..."

"Serah..."

"Leave, I never want to see you again.."

"Y-you don't mean that, Serah..you don't mean that.." The girl's words were ripping her to shreds. Just like Lightning's did only worse. Her legs buckled under her and she fell to her knees. "Serah..please don't do this.."

"..."

She could hear the pain present in the woman's voice and almost felt guilty for it. Fang turned to the girl one last time and smiled, tears trickling down her cheeks. "Alright, if that's what you want, that's what will happen. I'll disappear.."

"Good-bye, Serah.."

* * *

><p><strong>And that's chapter 10! :D thankyou all who continue to read and follow my story I appreciate it a lot!<strong>

**R&R**


	11. Like I Care!

**Disclaimer: I do not own final fantasy or its character credit to Square.**

_'Serah's thoughts'_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 11: Like I Care!<strong>

Serah sat in the courtyard at one of the picnic tables across from Lebreau, Sora, Hope, Vainlle, and Tidus waiting for first class to begin. Two days had gone by and she was finally able to return to school from her sickness. She still felt a little woozy here and there and her muscles were slightly sore but, she was fine for the most part.

The pinkette focused her eyes on her friends across from her. Sora seemed to be laughing at some joke that Tidus was telling. Lebreau was blushing and texting Maker knows who. Probably Yuj. And Hope was talking to Vanille who gave him a empty smile every so often. The red-head looked over at her then quickly looked away, wide eyed when she realized she was looking. Poor girl..

_'This all your fault!.'_

_'If it weren't for you Pulsian's..he would still be alive...'_

The memory of how fast her face twisted up to that of saddness was still etched deep into her mind. Maybe she was too hard on her. She could easily go over there and apologize and blame it on her hangover. But,

_'Your apology means nothing to me!.'_

Then again, she didn't accept Vanille's so, it would be wrong of her to expect the red head to accept hers. Besides, what will two words fix? The damage of her words have already been done. And poor Vanille was probably scarred.

Then there was Fang. Serah haven't seen her at all yet. Not that she was really looking for her that is. The woman would usually be over there with Kuja, Zidane, and Zell but she was no where to be found. Maybe she was sick. Vanille didn't mention anything about her so she had to be okay..right? Why did she care though..she didn't. Weather or not the woman was alright was of no concern to her anymore.

_'Leave I never want to see you again!.'_

Oh Maker there were her hurtful words again! What if Fang did in fact leave when she told her to? Nah, that wasn't possible. Fang was like Lightning she never listened to anyone.

_'Maybe I should ask Vanille?'_

No, what would it look like if she just went over to that poor girl just to get information out of her. She really needed to know though. She stood up from the table and made her way towards the red-head. She had to notice because those green orbs of hers suddenly widened in horror. As she moved, it felt like eveything around her was going in slow motion. Vanille was shaking like the pinkette was coming at her with a knife.

Serah came closer and closer and Vanille seemed to back away further and further. Was She really that intimidating? When she finally neared her, she reached for the red-head's arm but-

"Ahem!."

Everything around her went back to its normal speed and Vanille made a run for it into the school building. Lebreau, Sora and the rest who were at the table, stared at the pinkette like she had done something wrong and soon went after Vanille.

Why would Vanille run away from her? It's said only the guilty run away from a situation and that's just what she was doing.

"Hey girl, I know you hear me calling you!." There was that voice again. She knew it. She knew who it was but why would she want to talk to her? She felt a tap on her shoulder and she slowly turned around. It was that haughty blonde and three other girls. Her posse? What did she want? Was her fear of her sister over? Was she going to fulfill her promise of making her school life a living hell?

Serah sighed and folded her arms over her chest out of irritation. Yea her iritated? It was rare yea she knew. But at the same time she was scared. "Look Stella if you wanna pick on me, now's not the time I'm kind of busy right now. However, I can give you my number and we can arrange a date for you to get revenge on me how's-"

"No!." She interrupted. Her words surprised the girl. So she decided to listen. Maybe she wanted to make a truce and leave her alone.

"For starters, arranging a date for me to get revenge on you would be awkward and unusual. When it comes you won't even know it." She chuckled along with the three other chicks. but the girl only huffed a sigh. Oh yea, the blonde's fear of her sister was definetly over, she knew it would'nt last long. "Yea, well that's how it was done when I was in middle school. Anyway, Is that all you have to say!."

The blonde chuckled again only this time she had devilish smirk across her lips but that was of no surprise to Serah. "No sweetie, I actually wanted to introduce you to someone." The pinkette sighed and slapped her forehead. "Who, your posse? Hi my name is Serah, I'm sure we are all going to have a great year disliking one another. Now excuse me I have someone I need to catch up to." Serah tried to push through the four of them but Stella's three followers grabbed her arms. boy, did they have a grip on them. "Not so fast! Oh, look here he comes right now!."

"Hey babe, sorry for keeping you!." Serah looked over her shoulder there, running towards them was was..

"Snow!" He threw his arms around the blonde and kissed her, yes kissed her right in front of the girl. Stella smiled deviously as her and Snow's lips parted from each others. "Serah, meet my new boyfriend, Snow."

Snow finally took the time to notice that the strawberry blonde was present and when he did, he didn't look too happy. The girl just gave him a blank stare while his was one of dumbstruck "Serah I.."

Stella laughed and all Serah could do was remain silent. This was by far the lowest thing she could ever do. Flaunting her ex-boyfriend in her face as her new catch. As much as the girl wanted to act like she didn't care she really did. Even though she constantly gave Snow the cold shoulder she still cared about him in a way.

"You're so low.." The girl mumbled almost sadly catching Snow's attention fully. "But, you can have him Stella..it's not like I'm..like I'm with him anymore."

"Aww!." She crooned mockingly. "Someone sounds like they're gonna cry!."

Cry? she was far from it.

"Stella stop it," Snow interrupted earning a glare from the blonde girl. "Just leave her alone." Stella huffed but she listened, not wanting to anger Snow. "Alright, come on baby you, promised you'd walk me to class!." The blonde and her three posse passed Serah by, all purposely bumping her shoulder as they made their way into the school building. Snow looked back at her with apologetic eyes before disappearing into the school.

**~xxxxxx~**

She couldn't beleive it. Over a course of two days Snow hooked up with that prissy blonde prom queen Stella. Why couldn't it be Lebreau or Yuna!. It had to be Stella. He didn't know it but she was only using him to make her jealous. He was just too dumb to realize it. Serah didn't want to be with Snow, but the thought of him being with someone else made her uneasy.

_'Was this what jealousy felt like?'_

Maybe, but wait? She shouldn't care. "Stop it Serah!." The girl sighed and banged her head against her locker causing someone to stop behind her.

"Uhm, Serah?" She turned around for the fourth time that day, and smiling at her was none other then Noctis.

"Oh, hey Noct." She reached in her locker and grabbed her math book.

"No smile, no laughing, I must say you don't seem yourself today." Noctis said, leaning against a locker beside her.

"If you went through half of the things I did over these past few days, I don't think you'd be smiling either." She answered.

"Yea I heard about what happened to you in class couple days ago. You alright?"

"Peachy!." She responded and feigned a smile for him. "So," She looked behind him finding it slightly odd that the male wasn't accompanied by his two buddies. Or the blonde clinging to him like a leech but she found out why that was ten minutes ago. "Wow, no body guards, or your girlfriend huh, suprising.."

She giggled as Noctis laughed without a hint of humor in his voice. "She's not my girlfriend! What's with you and your sister coming to that conclusion?"

Serah only answered his question with another chuckle. She knew Noctis wasn't dating that high-sadity blonde. She just liked picking on him sometimes. The dark-haired male sighed and shot a glare almost equivalent to Lightning's at me. "God, if I didn't know any better, I would think you two were made for each other. You're both just way too serious." He gave a smug smile. "Speaking of your sister.." He started, clearing his voice though it wasn't even necessary.

"What do you think she would say if I asked her to be my girlfriend?" He asked confidence brimming in his voice.

Serah sighed. the mentioning of her sister's name bought her blood to boil.

"You really like her don't you?"

"That obvious huh?" He asked sighing a little disappoined at how lucid his feelings were for Lightning. If Serah seen it he wondered how many others noticed.

"Is it!" She asked, a fake sunshine smile streaching across her lips now. "I see the way you look at her, the way you smile when the two of you spend time with each other, and how sad you get when she walks away." The girl giggled and nudged her elbow into the male's ribs. Please Noctis, your crush symptoms are worse then a females!."

"Funny Serah." He mumbled quietly and playfully pushed her."So what are you saying, you've been watching me!." He asked keeping his gaze.

"I just have a keen eye for details. But, of all the females that admire you, and would do anything and eveything in their power to be with you, You pick the _kill-joy._ Why?"

"Well that's the reason, those females only like me for my looks. Like now, I bet you haven't noticed the jealous glares your receiving from the females passing us by. "Serah turned her head from side to side watching the looks on the females faces. If they could, they looked like they would eat her alive. She didn't know what the big deal was. Noctis was Noctis to her, a regular guy going to her school. What was so special?

"I never seen one of them come to me and at least try to get to know _Noctis_." He continued." But Light, she's different. And nothing attracts me more then someone different. I can be myself around her without her fainting just for being in my presence. I can speak and say she's beautiful without her becoming over excited. We just..._click_ Serah."

"Well from listening, sounds like you have more then a crush on my sister." She said finally closing her locker and leaning her back against it.

"You think she knows?"

"Knowing my sister, she probably does, but she doesn't pay any attention to it because it happens to her so often." She sighed and began strolling down the hall, Noctis following right at her side.

"When it comes to emotional situations, Light is more of a heart breaker. One time, she punched this guys head into the wall for confessing his feelings to her. He was a nice guy too. But your situation may be different since the two of you have been friends forever. Maybe, who knows she just might say yes to you."

"Fat chance" he responded and folded his arms behind his head." After hearing that I don't know. Then there was a rumor that she isn't even into guys.

She chuckled a little only because it was true. "Well, there-"

"But that doesn't mean I'm gonna give up on her." He interrupted.

"Confident I see, that's always good." Noctis smiled and they both came to a stop in front of a classroom. "Well this is my stop. I'll see you later strawberry girl!."

"Dont call me that!." He smirked and ruffled up her hair then walked into the class room.

She felt a little better after talking with Noctis, but not too much. She turned down the hallway but suddenly ducked back behind the corner. There standing just a few feet away, was Vanille and Fang. She must say, she was a little relieved to see her. She guessed her words didn't chase her away after all. Not that she cared. Fang was taking her books from her locker and placing them on the floor in front of her but, Vanille was picking them up and putting them back in. "Stop it Vanille!." The woman yelled making the book in the red-head's hand slip from her fingers and fall onto the floor. What was going on?

"I don't see you for two days and you tell me you're leaving! Fang, you don't have to go!." The woman was paying the sad red head no attention and just continued removing her books from her locker and putting her binders inside her bookbag. "If you leave I'm going with you, there is no reason for me to stay here either.."

Fang huffed and closed her locker she picked up the books from the floor then looked at Vanille. "Don't be ridiculous, you have Hope." Fang pushed passed the girl and walked down the hallway. Vanille followed right behind her, and so did Serah. "I may have Hope but Fang, you're my best friend. If you go so do I."

"Vanille!." The woman yelled again only this time louder. The girl stopped and bought a hand over her mouth. Serah couldn't see her face but judging by all the sniffling she was hearing, Vanille was crying. "What about Serah..?"

Serah gasped and so did Fang. The woman turned away from the girl and continued down the hall. "Serah wants nothing to do with me anymore Vanille. And I don't blame her." Her voice wasn't even but she tried to hide it. "She said she never wanted to see me again so, I'm leavin'."

"Just like that!." The red head stopped in front of the woman and wipped her cheeks. Tears maybe? Fang turned her face away and walked around the girl. "Yup, just like that.."

Vanille grabbed the woman's arms in desperation to stop her but it was useless. "You're running again. Just like you did with Lightning! You're gonna regret it later!."

"Vanille let go of me."

"No," she clung onto the woman's leg like a little child. "You always, always do this, instead of trying to fix the problem you run away from it!."

"I have my reasons!."

"Stop being a coward!."

"Coward!" Fang stopped in the middle of the hallway and looked down at the girl still attached to her leg. "What I'm doing is'nt cowardice." She sighed and sat down on the floor. Vanille finally let go of her seeing she wasn't going anywhere. "Vanille, I..I"

The red-head tilted her head out of curiosity. "You what?"

"I fell in love with her..." She admitted. "And that's why...I need to leave."

Serah coughed and felt her heart skip a beat. She didn't just, no. She had to be hearing things.

_'Fang..'_

That was unexpected. So unexpected Serah felt like she was going to faint. She shook her head. It didn't matter! Fang's feelings for her meant nothing. Serah wanted nothing else to do with her. She...she _hated_ her, both of them!.

_'Stop fooling yourself Serah.'_

The pinkette peeked around the corner again but they were gone. Where could they have gotten to that quickly?

"Hey you!."

"Gah!." Her book flew up in the air and she suddenly lost her footing and fell on the floor. The book came down and landed right on her head with a small thud then fell to the floor. "Ow.." She rubbed the top of her head and stood up, retrieving her book.

"You okay?" He peeked around the corner then back at the girl on the floor. "What were you looking at?"

Serah looked up to see a large figure towering over her. Blond hair and a goofy smile. She huffed and turned away. "I'm fine Snow, just going to class. Don't you have your _girlfriend_ to be getting back to. I'm sure she wouldn't want me near you. So to avoid conflict I think it's best if you don't talk to me."

"Wow." He smiled and walked along side her. "If I didn't know any better I would think you're jealous."

Was she that obvious? Yes. Yes she was jealous he was was smart enough to see that but he couldn't see this girl was using him!. "I don't get jealous!." She snapped back defensively. "She's just using you."

"That's something a jealous person would say."

"Why would I be jealous of Stella, she's..you're an idiot!."

"Why so snappy?. You sound like your sister." He laughed and threw his large arm over Serah's shoulder and closed the gap between the two of them by pulling her in close to his side. "Look Serah I didn't know you and Stella had a feud going on. If I did I wouldn't have asked her to be my girlfriend."

"You asked her!"

"Uhm, yea that's what guys do Serah."

"Okay Snow." She shrugged his arm from around her and walked ahead of him. "I thought you were _so_ into that boyish girl, Fang. What happened found out she wasn't the right person for you after all!"

"I..." She came to a stop and sighed. "No, Thats's not it at all! We're just going through a crisis right now..it'll blow over soon.."

"Yea, but you're upset, I can hear it in your voice." He grabbed her wrist but she refused to turn around and look at him. "Why are you so worried about how I feel Snow. It's not like you _really_ care or anything, you want me and Fang apart, don't you?"

He pulled her into his arms and hugged the girl. "Well yea, I won't lie, I do. But that's only because I still care for you so deeply. That's why how you feel matters so much to me. It doesn't matter if Stella hates me being around you or not!."

Right, hearing those words made her smile.

"Thanks, it..it warms my heart to know you still care." She finally admitted quietly

**~xxxxxx~**

"Serah?" Sora walked up beside his troubled friend and placed his hand on her shoulder. Serah stared over at him for a few seconds then straight ahead. "Finally, someone wants to talk to me?."

"Are you alright? You seem like your not yourself."

"Hmm.." The girl mused and put a finger to her chin. "All my friends seems to be shunning me for reasons I am not sure of. And to make matters worse, my ex-boyfriend is dating Stella. So yes, Sora, I'm just peachy!"

"Snow's dating-"

"Yes!." She growled angrily. "Snow is dating Stella! Can you believe it! Of all the girls in this school he chooses that stuck-up..Argh!"

Sora wasn't use to Serah complaining about guys to him since the girl would always do that with either Kairi or Lebreau. So for the most part he was just quiet. "Uh-huh.."

"And then she flashed him in front of me Sora I-" He put his hand to the girl's forehead but Serah quickly pushed it away. "I'm fine, I'm not sick!."

"You sure? You've been unusually hostile and moody for the past few days."

"You'd be the same if you knew what I've been through!."

Sora stared at her with worry in his eyes. And sighed." As for your friends Serah, we are not shunning you. You're just paranoid. If anything you're the one acting strange. I think all of us need to talk so we can square things away..." With that Sora turned down the next hallway and went to her next class.

The sound of the bell bellowed through out the hallways of the school building notifying Serah that she was now late for her class. And she had Professor Hojo. He probably was gonna make her write a three page essay on the importance of being on time to his class like he made Hope do a few weeks ago.

Lost in her thoughts and paying no attention to her surroundings she slammed into someone so hard, she slid back on the floor and hit her head on the wall. "Ouch.."

"Geez, would you look where you're goin' next time!." The person spat rudely. Serah stood up and reached for her book but the person picked it up first. Dé já vú? This happened before only last time it was..

"Fang!." The woman stiffened, Serah wasn't sure if it was because she startled her or because she was uncomfortable around her.

"Serah.." She said nodding her head as she passed the girl her book. This was very awkward. The two of them stood there just staring at one another. "You're still here?" She asked but it sounded much more rude then she had hoped for.

"Yea, but not for long, I'm leavin'.." Serah's heart sank. She was hoping that Vanille some how convinced the woman to stay but it seems she didn't. "L-leaving..where? Not that I care that is.."

_'Why did I say that..'_

"Somewhere Serah, somewhere.." Fang gave the girl a small smile but she knew it was a forced one. Seeing this just made Serah feel so bad inside. She thought she would feel a sense of relief seeing her in this state but she didn't. The woman walked by and further down the hallway towards the exit. The girl stood just watching as Fang drew further and further away from her. Further and further out of her life. "Like I care.." she whispered softly.

But she did, a life without Fang would be like a life without Lightning. Empty, lonely and depressing. She couldn't allow that to happen. She couldn't push this woman away she was...special to her. "Fang!."

"Hmm?" The pinkette sprinted as fast as she could behind the woman and threw her arms around her sides. "Serah?" She said surprised.

"Fang, please don't go. I don't want you to leave! All the things I said to you was out of anger I didn't mean any of it so please, please stay!." She had to sound so pathetic right now but she didn't care. She wasn't about to let Fang walk out on her like this.

Fang sighed and turned around to face the girl. Serah was hoping for the woman's ususal smirk something anything that the_ normal_ Fang would do but no, the woman's face never changed. It still held that melancholic expression that made Serah's stomach writhe. "Maybe you were speakin' out of anger Serah, but you're right. I caused you a heapin' amount of pain and no matta' what I do. I can't change that. So I need to go."

She unlaced the girl's arms from around her and kissed her forehead. "Good-bye."

"Stop saying that!." Serah hugged her again and buried her face in Fang's back. ". It's not good-bye you don't have to go anywhere. Please, don't leave me!."

"I don't deserve to be with you Serah."

"Yes you do!."

"Just let go of me!." The woman swung her arm and shoved the pinkette away. Serah stumbled back and fell onto the floor. Fang said nothing and just stared down at her with empty eyes. The girl sat on the floor, crying uncontrollably at the action that just took place. "If you go, I don't know what I'll do...please..."

The woman said nothing and turned to leave, breaking Serah's heart even further. This was far worse than anything she felt in her entire life. She couldn't breathe and it felt like a part of her was slipping away. "Fang, I lo-"

"Don't say it!." She spat. "Don't.."

Serah tried helplessly to wipe her tears away but they just continued to fall without cease. "If I don't, you're gonna-"

"No, She interrupted and helped the girl up off the floor. "I think it's best you save those words for someone that can actually care for you Serah." Fang hugged the girl and placed a light kiss on her lips that Serah did not want to break. She deepened the kiss trying to prolong the moment longer then the woman had expected. Fang gave in and found herself indulging the kiss. If it was going to be the last time she was to be with the girl, she might as well make it memorable.

Fang's lips wrapped around Serah's and sucked on the girl's soft flesh gently. Serah's arms circled around the woman's waist and up Fang's back where her nails pressed softly against her jacket. This was bliss and she didn't want it to end. The way Fang's tongue danced and massaged against her own was intoxicating. But sadly, it ended when Fang suddenly pulled away. "N-no." Serah leaned in to catch the woman's lips again only to receive rejection. "Please Fang, I need you with me."

"I'm sorry Serah, you and I both know, It's better this way.." Fang whispered in the girl's ear, Then turned and continued towards the school doors forever leaving from Serah's life.

* * *

><p><strong>Hmm...well I have the next chapter but, I kind of like this sad ending here. Even though I can't stand the sight of a broken Serah. So I can post chapter 12 like I planned or, just leave it just like this. Tell me something!. :D<strong>


	12. To Mourn

**Chapter 12: To Mourn**

"N-no."

"No..."

"Fang..."

Serah fell to her knees and began bawling her eyes out. Fang was gone. She was gone. And there was nothing she was able to say or do to keep her around. She felt her heart shatter as she bought her hand up over the center of her chest. She had no one else to blame but herself. All those things she said to her. Then thought she would stay afterwards. What was she thinking? The school bell sounded for the fourth time that day. The hallway filled with students passing by but Serah just kept her position on the floor, ignoring the whispers, stares and the pointing. It didn't matter. "Serah!" A frantic Vanille called and quickly dashed to her side. The pinkette was surprised that Vanille even muscled up the courage to e come to her aid. After her behaviour in the courtyard a couple of hours ago.

"She's gone.." Serah whispered, raising her eyes to meet with the red- head's worried ones. "And it's all my fault.." She dropped her head and let her sobs continue. Vanille flinched at the sight, unsure of what to say. "Come on Serah," The red head said softly as she helped the girl up from the floor. "This isn't the best place to be sitting right now, Let's get some air."

Vanille and Serah took a walk around the campus where she told her everything that happened before Fang had left. She had given up on keeping her tears back, seeing as everytime she mentioned Fang's name they poured from her eyes like a faucet. Vanille consoled the sadden girl as best she could, Serah felt a little at ease but not fully.

"She does this type of thing all the time Serah." The red head plopped down under a tree and pulled her down beside her. "Whenever Fang feels that something isn't going to work out or she just doesn't want to face it anymore, she'll push it to the back of her mind and run away from it. Or worse, act as if it never happened. Just like the issue between her and Lightning."

Serah was surprised. Running away from problems didn't sound like Fang. Lightning yes, but Fang seemed like more of the type to resolve her issues at hand. "I never knew..." She said as she wipped the tears from her eyes with the back of her hand.

"No one knows. And that's how she likes it. See when you first meet Fang, you get the impression that she's a tough individual that can handle just about anything, but, that's not the case. Under it all she's just as fragile and emotinal as you and I."

"She will come back though? Won't she Vanille?"

Vanille said nothing. Serah seen the sudden change in the red head's eyes at her words, and tried to play it off with a smile but, her silence, pretty much screamed the truth. "I see.."

"I'm sorry Serah, I wish I could say yes to you but-"

"Don't worry about it Vanille..." Her body started shaking and that twinge of pain was suddenly present in her ailing heart again. "maybe it's for the best..." She smiled at Vanille but the red-head could see the pinkette's eyes start to glisten then came the tears. Vanille hugged the girl and gently pat the top of her head. "It'll be okay Serah..I'm here for you."

* * *

><p>"Serah?"<p>

Lightning called as she waved her hand in front of her sister's face in attempt to get her attention but she didn't answer. She just layed there across the sofa absently flipping through the television's stations.

Lightning snatched the remote from Serah's hand and turned the tv off. When she didn't have any type of reaction to her action that only worried her more. She had heard about what had happened with me and Fang through Vanille. The red-head wouldn't leave her alone until she finished explaining. Lightning had never seen Serah like this, not even after her and Snow broke up. "Alright, talk to me."

Lightning was never good in these type of situations so Serah really didn't feel like bothering her with her issues. "It's nothing you need to worry about Claire, I'm fine.."

The young Farron stood up from the couch to head to her room but Lightning grabbed her arm. "Bull shit Serah." She said sternly now narrowing her eyes at the girl. "From what Vanille told me, it's far from nothing. I'm not letting you go until you talk to me."

"Well sis, if she told you then I don't really need to repeat it. I'll be fine Light. I'll get over it, so don't worry."

"It's when you say things like that, I do worry." She stood from the couch and followed the girl to her bedroom, only remained at the door. She sighed and rubbed her middle and index finger against her left temple. "How do I say this, Serah," said girl plopped down onto her bed and stared up at the ceiling covered in posters. "Yea sis..?" Strangely, she felt some type of lecture coming on, it couldn't be a bad one, there was no anger present in her voice. "Don't give up on her."

"What!." Serah sat up quickly. Was Lightning giving her advice? This was new. Lightning never took interest in her love life, well except Snow, and that was only because she hated him at one point. Usually she would blow her off or instantly change the subject. "What did you say?" She had to make sure she heard her correctly.

"I'm not repeating myself." She walked over to the window and took a peek outside the curtains. Serah could still tell she was slightly uncomfortable about discussing the subject with her by all the fidgeting and pacing she was doing but, it was better then not having it at all. "You gave up..besides, she's not coming back. She doesn't care. If she did she wouldn't have left.."

"Yea, well look what it got me? After Fang's confession, it drove me over the edge. I wanted nothing more then to make her life hell. And, I regret it. Fang and I probably could have still been togethor to this day but no, I messed that up.

"She still cares about you so go after her..maybe you'll have more luck then myself.."

"Serah, I can't do that, I noticed how much you care about her and, if it means putting my own feelings aside just to see your happiness then thats just what I'll do."

"...Claire.." Serah slid off her bed and ran to her sisters side where she pulled her into a hug.. "Thanks, but she's gone and there is nothing I can change about that so, I guess it's time to move on.."

"Uh-huh.." Lightning stepped away from the girl and swiftly exited her room. All Serah heard was the front door slide open then slide shut.

**~xxxxxx~**

"Yea! alright I won!." Maqui celebrated and snatched the pile of gil off the floor.

"Nuh-uh no way Maqui!." Yuj pointed to the two purple dice that added up to the number seven. "You rolled a four the first time which was your point then rolled a seven. You loose!."

Maqui laughed and swung the pouch he stored the gil in the male's face. "Stop being such a sore loser Yuj, not my fault you kept crapping out!"

Lebreau rolled her eyes and shook her head as she reached down under the counter and placed a glass on the surface. "So what brings you here?" She asked as she poured some clear contents in the glass then pushed it to the pinkette. "What, I can't visit my friends?" She pushed the glass back towards her and shook her head. Lebreau laughed and set it to the side. "Of course you can, it's just that ever since you and Fang got togethor it seemed we've faded into the background. Speaking of her, where is she?"

That drink was suddenly starting to sound like a good idea. Serah's azures drifted to the lone shot glass containing the clear contents. Just a few sips to drown her sorrows away. Tempting but no.

"Serah?"

"We broke up." She stated then reached for the vodka filled shot glass.

"I'll take this!." Right before she had the chance to wrap her hand around it, Snow took the glass for himself and gulped down the contents, Ignoring the burn he felt at the back of his throat. "Refreshing!." He turned to the girl and smiled gleefully. Serah frowned and turned away as the other NORA members laughed. She found it nice being around all of them again. She sighed as nostalgia started settling in. Remembering the days when her and Snow use to walk along the beach and watch sun as it set behind the ocean. Share sweet words with each other. Then come here just to laugh with Yuj, Maqui, Lebreau, and Gadot. She really missed that.

"Serah?" I was snatched from my memories and put back into reality at the sound of Lebreau's voice.

"Give me two shots."

"But you just-"

"Give me two shots!." Serah snapped and slapped some gil on the counter.

Lebreau arched her brow and scooped up the gil. "Alright, alright. What do you want?"

"Surprise me."

"Very well.."

This was a bad idea she knew that..

"Here you go, drink up."

Serah tilted her head back and let the drink spill between her lips then spit it back out. "This is..this is water!." She glared at the brunette and slammed the glass down. "This isn't what I asked for.."

Lebreau toppled over the counter in laughter. "Are you crazy! Drinking for the fun of it is one thing but drinking because you're hurt about something, that's fucking crazy!."

Serah smiled. "You're wrong, I'm fine. Where did you get such a silly idea Lebreau?"

"The look on your face when I asked about Fang."

_'Shoot..'_

"What happened?" Lebreau asked.

She shook my head. "Nothing, we just didn't work out."

"Hey Serah!."

_'Saved..'_ Last thing she wanted was to discuss the whole_ Serah and Fang_ issue again. And from the looks of it Lebreau knew she was lying. "Uhm, yes Snow?"

"Let's take a walk, you look like you can use it." She nodded then slid from the bar chair in a hurry and followed him outside. The two of them walked along the beach shore in silence. She could hear the sound of the water harshly clashing on to shore then pulling away, the evening breeze blowing through her hair, and a low rumble of thunder against the grey sky. She frowned as her eyes dragged along the beach and its surroundings. This one area held a lot of memories that Snow and her shared, but at the same time, it held the good ones of her and Fang as well. From the two of them fooling around and playing in the water, all the way back to the first time she almost...

"Serah...?"

Snow called, standing in front of her with both his hands on each side of her shoulders. When did they stop? A flash of lightning penetrated through the massive cluster of grey above their heads, followed by the light sprinkles of rain. She slowly bought her head up from the ground and looked into the eyes that matched her own. They were filled with much concern. "What's the matter, why are you crying?"

Crying? If she was crying she would know. She reached up and touched her left cheek to feel the trail of water, coming from her eyes.

_'Tears?'_

So she was crying..just the thought of knowing what caused the tears made them come even more. "I'm sorry..." She whispered to Snow who just stared at her with a look of perplexity on his face. "Sorry? Serah, why are you apologizing?"

She couldn't answer. She was too choked up to do so. Snow opened his arms and embraced the pinkette. Still very confused by her sudden outburst of tears, but he knew that a hug usually helped the girl feel better. "Can you talk to me?"

She pulled away, wiping the tears from her eye for what seemed to be the hundredth time that day. "It won't change anything if I did...she's gone now and it's all my fault.."

"Oh," Snow thought out loud. Everything was finally starting to come together. "Fang...?" He said in an almost monotonous voice.

Serah nodded slightly. Just him mentioning her name triggered her tears again.

"What did she do..?"

I shook my head. "Nothing you need to worry about alright. I'm fine." She forced a smile but the stupid mask she was wearing to cover up her saddness was wearing down because of her unstable emotions.

"Nothing. You're fine. But you're crying? That doesn't make sense Serah. Bottling up your feelings isn't the best thing to do. Now please, talk to me." He asked with pleading eyes.

She gave in. "Alright..." So I told Snow all there was to tell about Fang and I. And he listened. He had his scouffs, groans, and disagreements to throw in there, but for the most part I was just thankful that he was willing to hear me out.

"Wow, sounds pretty rough." He placed a hand over her shoulder and drew her in to lean against his chest. "Look don't beat yourself up over this. It's not your fault. If she cares. She'll come back to you. She'd be stupid not too."

Serah shook her head in diagreement. This was Fang they were talking about. After what Vanille had told her earlier that day, the chances of Fang's return was almost slim to none. "I don't know Snow I-"

"Snowball!"

It was like her days couldn't get any worse.

"Oh god no, no, no, no!."She groaned and pushed away from Snow, now burying her face in her hands. "Anyone but her!."

She turned around and sure enough, it was Stella. Her night had gone from bad to terrible with the presence this girl.

"St-stella!" Snow stammered, seeming almost shocked to see the blonde.

"Oh my Snow bear!. Sorry for coming unnanounced but I missed you so."

_'Snow bear?'_

Serah couldn't help but cough, even the names she gave him made her want to gag. She flashed a glare at the pinkette almost instantly. Serah kind of shivered at the sight and another part of her just blew it off. "Oh, you girl, I didn't even notice you there.." She said and nuzzled her head into Snow's chest. Another bolt of purple flashed across the grey masses. "Why are you hanging around my boyfriend in the first place?"

"Stella!."

"No Snow, it's okay..I was leaving anyway. I'll see you later, okay?" As if on cue, the rain started to fall. If she didn't know any better she would think the weather was reflecting her current state of mood or mocking her.

Snow sighed then looked down at Stella who was smiling and giggling in victory at the departing Serah. "Serah wait!." Snow called. Stella grabbed his arm tightly and gave him the iciest glare she was able to conjure up. "Why do you keep chasing that girl, she's the past forget her!"

"She's hurting, that's the last thing I wanna see!." He argued in the pinkette's defense.

"It's part of life, she'll get over it!."

"Yea, and broken relationships are a part of life as well, we are done!." He tore away from the blonde's grip and dashed off to catch up to the pinkette. "Serah!."

"Hmm..?" She turned around seeing Snow flying toward her like a bat out of hell. "I'm gonna walk with you." He huffed out as he tried to catch his breath. "And don't tell me no either.."

As stubborn as Snow was she knew that the arguement was lost before it even started so she raised my hands in defeat and gave him a weary smile. "Alright fine. But," She peered over his right shoulder and looked down the beach to see Stella on her knees bawling like a baby. "What's with her?" Serah looked up at Snow and he shrugged. "I broke up with her.."

Eyes widened. She was taken aback by his words. "You what.."

"Just because we are no longer together Serah, doesn't mean I can't be there for you as a friend. Stella was trying to keep me from that.."

The girl frowned. Stella was a bitch and in a way she was happy to see her so broken for a change but, she didn't deserve to get hurt on her account. Serah suddenly felt aggravated and mad. Sure she was grateful to Snow for wanting to make sure she was okay but if it meant hurting someone else to do so, she'd rather him not bother in the first place. "That's no good reason to leave her like that!."

"Serah I-"

"No, It's just her way of showing she cares about you." She took a gander behind him again, Stella was dejectedly staggering her way along the beach sand in the direction opposite of Snow and herself "She is your girlfriend Snow, go to her. I'll be fine."

He wasn't at all convinced by her words but standing there trying to get the girl to say otherwise, wasn't working the way he had hoped. "Alright, just promise me you'll call me when you get home."

She nodded intently. "I promise..."

**~xxxxxx~**

By the time she made it half way home, the rain really started to pour. She walked up the driveway and seen that it was pitch black inside. She punched in the code that would unlock the door and it slid open. She made her way inside and the door slid shut. A crackling boom of thunder bellowed through the house then came the lightning that lit up the entire room before darkness settled around her again. She had spent many days and nights alone at home before. But tonight, she felt all by herself, like she had no one.

"Claire..." Serah sprinted to her room and pushed the door open.

No one.

That's right, she took off to fal'cie knows where earlier today. The girl stalked to her room and flicked on the switch hoping for some light but nothing came. Just another imminent flash of that purple light. The girl stumbled through the dark until she found her way to her closet. When there, she pulled off her wet clothes and grabbed a towel that she wrapped around her body. She snatched another and began drying her hair.

Serah walked over to the window as the raging storm outside continued. It was nights like this that she hated. It made her mind wonder about the things she had and lost or the things she had and just...threw away.

She had hoped that after she had left school earlier today that everything about that woman would have vanished, evaporated, or pushed somewhere far far in the back of her mind but but it didn't. Everything was still there. All thanks to those who kept asking about it.

A small flash of light and a chirp from her cell sounded. She reached to pick up and answer, when the arms of someone circled around her sides and pulled her back. Serah gasped as the phone slipped from her hands and fell to the floor with a light thud. She panted and kicked, worried and scared that this someone was trying to attack her.

"**LIGHTN-!.**" A hand came up over her mouth silencing her screams for her sister's help. "Shhhhh..."

The someone whispered against her ear making her shiver. "Serah, calm down I'm not gonna hurt you." The girl froze at the familiar voice and tilted her head back. Lightning flashed again, this time bright enough just for her to see who her alleged attacker was. She gasped and her mouth dropped open in surprise.

"How did...how did you...get here?"

* * *

><p><strong>That's all for this chapter. Nothing exciting since this was more of a filler chapter to show how Serah was coping without Fang. Anyway, next chapter will be better. There is probably going to be two or three chapters left. It all depends on how I write out the next. But give me feedback! :) Until next time. Later!<strong>


	13. Forlorn

_OMG guess what...here is the next chapter! :D apologies for the wait. I kind of lost this chapter when I lost the memory stick I saved it on. But here it is! Here it is! Enjoy!_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 13: Forlorn<strong>

"How did...how did you get here...?" The pinkette asked the person she thought was trying to attack her. "What are you doing here Snow?"

"Well, twenty minutes after you left the beach I received a call from Lightning. She told me to come here and check up on you." The blond said with one of his small smirks. He was pretty shocked when he got the call from the older pinkette. Knowing her feelings towards him about her sister. He'd expected him to be the last person she'd call to be alone with Serah.

"Yea well I'm fine thank you very much." She responded bitterly and pulled her half naked frame from his grasp. "You didn't have to sneak up on me like that either. What was that all about?"

Snow fell back across the pinkette's bed and folded his arms behind his head, becoming more comfortable than she liked. "Just wanted to give you a little scare is all." He chuckled. His eyes rolled towards the silhouette of Serah until a bright flash of lightning flashed through the room, revealing the girl's angered expression. The blond cringed and laughed nervously. "Alright, alright I'm sorry.."

Serah's anger vanished and she sighed sadly. Standing from the floor, she sat on the edge of the bed and pressed her face into her hands. "You can leave now Snow, I'm fine alright. I'll just call...Vanille over to keep me company..." She said in a very dry tone. Her mind started drifting again, back to Fang. She really wished that the woman was here right now at this moment. She wished it was her rather than Snow. But it wasn't and the thought of it was tearing her apart.

'_I never want to see you again...'_

She gasped and clenched her hand over the center of her chest. She was only speaking out of anger. She didn't truly mean to say such hurtful words. "Fang..." She fell back against the bed and turned on her side. She didn't even think twice about how her words must of hurt the woman at the time she was just angry about all the lies. She inhaled and held it in her lungs. There was so many emotions coursing through her she didn't know how to release them she felt like she was going to explode. She wanted to just scream.

"Serah?" Snow tapped the girl making her jump slightly. Quickly she sat up and walked towards the window across from her bed. She sniffled and wiped away her tears that started running from her eyes with the back of her hand. "You know how it feels to hurt someone." She sobbed and pressed her forehead against the cool glass surface. "Is this how you felt, after you hurt me...Snow?"

"Serah..." Snow stood from the bed and walked up to the pinkette from behind. Lacing his arms around her, he pulled her back against him. "At first, no I didn't." He explained. "But, as the days and weeks went by I started to realize something." He held the girl tighter in him embrace and leaned down, placing his lips against her ear. "You weren't there." He pulled away from Serah and took a few steps back. Getting the impression that his action made her uncomfortable by the way she stiffened up upon his touch. "My heart ached but I knew I was the only one to blame for that. I left you for no good given reason and hurt you. I wish that there was a way I can take it all back but I know I can't. But." He sighed. "This is about you and Fang...isn't it?" He asked reluctantly.

"Yea.." She responded without hesitance. "It's like there is emptiness in me now that she's gone." I don't know what to do.." She said then lowered her head. Another flash of lightning lit up the room then a loud boom followed. Serah stepped away from the window and climbed onto her bed.  
>Snow was unwilling to give advice to the girl about her and Fang since he wasn't at all supportive of their relationship, but seeing Serah so upset and broken, all he wanted to do is see her smiling again and if that meant helping with her situation involving then-<p>

"Why not go see her then Serah..it would make sense y'know. Sitting here wondering what if and beating yourself up isn't helping."

He was absolutely right. It's not that she never thought about it or anything but it was a matter of if the woman wanted to talk to her. "I don't know Snow. You make it sound so easy.."

He laughed. "Well it is!. All ya gotta do is move your lips."

"Very funny.." She giggled a little bit. "Well, alright I'll go see her. But, you have to patch up your relationship with Stella." She sighed. "As much as I don't like the girl Snow, you shouldn't have left her the way you did."

"Wha!. But she-Serah!"

The pinkette shook her head. "It doesn't matter. Besides just do this for me. Cause the last thing I wan is for her to come bothering me at school about how I stole her "man." It's a headache having to deal with her and her followers. Please?"

He groaned. He liked Stella but after finding out about how mean she was to Serah he was just waiting for the right moment to break it off with her. "Fine...but only for you alright..?"

"That's all I ask."

**-xxxxxx-**

It's good to have you back around these parts Fang." A male voice said in a pleased tone. "Thought I'd never get the chance to spar with you again after you left, but now you're back and I can show just how much better my battle skills have gotten." He said as he reached over his shoulder and pulled out a rather foreign looking blade. It wasn't any weapon that would be found in the weapon shops of Cocoon that's for sure.

Fang said nothing and just laid on the bench in the court yard looking up at the dark sky. Certain parts of it had big dark black clouds while the rest of the sky was just a dingy grey color. Every now and then a bright flash of lightning made itself visible signaling that a storm was on its way. The chestnut haired woman sighed and waved her hand up at the brunet haired male that was standing beside him, weapon in hand ready to battle. With her current mood she was in no condition to spar with anyone. The sparring session would probably turn into something extremely serious and would probably result in the death of one of them, and certainly wouldn't be her. "Maybe at another time Noel." She said and waved the male off." I'm not particularly in the greatest mood. So to save the both of us from serious injury I think it's best you take a rain check on it for now." She suggested.

"Aww man…" He complained and shoved his blade into the ground. Just when he thought he was going to get the chance to show off his new moves. Now he had no one else to go up against but Caius. And he already memorized his move set. So battling him had become tedious very quickly. "Well alright then." He mumbled. "But, what's eating ya?" He asked and leaned up against a tree beside the bench that the woman was lying across. "You don't seem yourself at all and it's a little depressing if you ask me." He said and took another look at the woman. Her expression kind of changed since a few seconds ago but it looked much more sad then earlier.

'_Forget her…'_

She thought to herself and closed her eyes. Forget Serah? She wish she could but that was something very complicated to do. Serah was- "Nothing I really feel like discussing Noel. Think about how you'd feel if you were to ever lose Yuel and you figure out what's wrong with me rather quickly." She said and sat up on the bench. Serah was something special. Like Lightning once was to her. She couldn't just forget her like that.

"Oh wow.." Noel said in a gloomy tone. The thought of losing Yuel was a thought that he wanted far in the back of his mind. They may not have seen each other as much as he wanted since he attended the military academy but he loved her more or less and so did she. "Lemme guess you and Lighting fell out again?"

Fang shook her head before lowering it to the ground. "No after me and Lightning fell out the first time that was it."

"Oh…?" Noel said with interest in his voice. "Then who?"

"Hey Fang." One of the other students of the academy called out to her. The woman stood up from her place on the bench and walked to the student even though he was coming towards her. "Yea what is it?"

"You have a visitor waiting for you in the lobby."

"Huh, Visitor?" She didn't remember scheduling any type of visit from anyone. The woman picked her feet up and started walking towards the building. Reaching the lobby the woman pushed the door open but there was no one in sight. "Hmph.." That is until she looked around and spotted a certain person with pink hair. She was slightly disappointed at who it was but also a little happy as well. "What brings you here?" She asked as she pulled out a chair and sat down in it.

Lightning looked around the small lobby as memories from when she came here flowed back into her mind. This place had not changed on bit. Everything was exactly the same. The same old pictures of the general who founded this academy lined the walls, a trophy case with the same old trophies inside that shined like brand new sat against the walls, and as usual it was cold as an igloo in this one area. Lightning recalled when she and Fang had to spend the night in here after returning to campus at an indecent hour. It was a terrible experience but when she looks back at it now it was pretty funny. They had good and bad times at this school but most of the memories were good ones. The pinkette rested her back against the wall and folded her arms. Her eyes settled on Fang in an unfriendly manner but when she spoke her words came out soft. "So of all places to get away you come back here?" Lightning asked.

"Why are you here Lightning?" Fang asked now annoyed by the woman's presence.

"Because you left my sister." Her words sounded cold this time but Fang showed not even an ounce of fear at the change in the pinkette's voice.

"Let me guess you're here to fight her battle? She didn't want me around. You were there when she said it.?What was I supposed to stay after that?" The woman said and rolled her eyes in another direction to avoid Lightning's gaze. "Serah will be fine she can handle it.."

Lightning sighed and shook her head. This was just like before when it was her and Fang. "Typical you to run away from the issue instead of just facing it. You're such a coward."

"What you call me Farron?" The woman asked and slowly rose from the chair she was sitting in. Lightning watched the woman and didn't make any sudden movements as the woman drew closer to her, even when Fang stepped in her personal space which would usual set the woman off, she still remained calm. Lightning raised an eyebrow out of amusement. "I called you a coward." Lightning said in a simple tone. "Because that's what you are. You're always running and never want to deal with you problems up front. The minute something goes wrong you're backing out like you're doing with Serah."

Fang tightened both her hands into fist and was almost close to swinging and knocking the soldier across the face but she didn't. Doing that would only serve to prove that Lightning was telling the truth. Which she was. Fang had been running from a great deal of things lately. But it all started when she met Lightning. She wasn't always this way. But now she was running away from someone she really cared about. What was she doing? The woman released a heavy sigh and stepped away from Lightning. "What do I do then huh…" she flopped back down in the chair and buried her face into her hands.

Lightning pushed off the wall and walked towards the doors of the lobby. "For starters, how about talking to her.." Lightning suggested before leaving.

Fang stood from the chair and exited the lobby. Heading back to the dorm quarters she started to think. "Talk…?" that seemed like a good solution to start with but, how would she start it off? She was already walking on egg shells with this and didn't want to make the problem worse than what it already was. Perhaps she was reading too far into this. Maybe it was much more simpler than she was making it out to be. "I don't know!" She growled out loud and punched her fist through the air. She needed to sleep on this then maybe she'd be able to deal with this problem the correct way.

**-xxxxxx-**

"Thanks Snow."

Serah said and jumped off off the velocycle. Snow nodded his head and started revving the vehicle's engine. "No problem Serah. You gonna be okay from here?"

The pinkette nodded and started walking for the door of Vanille and Fang's home. "No. I'll be fine. I appreciate you bringing me here though."

The blond smirked and slowly started pulling out of the driveway on the vehicle. "Anything for you." He said with a wink. "I'll catch you later then." He said then took off into the sky.

Serah rang the doorbell and waited. She took a deep breath and stared up at the grey sky. Strangely she was nervous. Even though she spoke to the woman before she left Serah still felt very guilty for the way she spoke to her the day before that. But hopefully talking to her this time will clear up things between them and they could possibly...

The door slid open and standing there was the redhead. Almost instantly Serah knew something was wrong. Vanille's eyes didn't hold that cheeriness that it usually had. She looked sad and on top of that she seemed to have been crying judging by the tinge of red in her scleras. But of course, being Vanille, she tried to cover it up with a smile which she failed at terribly. "Se-Serah!." She said out in shock and stepped aside to let the girl in.

The pinkette walked inside and the door slid shut behind her. She wanted to talk to Fang but Vanille suddenly became the topic of concern at this point. Serah's eyes narrowed and she leaned against the wall next to the door. "Uh..." She slanted her lips sideways. "What's wrong Vanille, did something happen?"

Vanille sniffled and shrugged her shoulders. She wiped away some tears with her index finger and frowned. "Oh, nothing you don't already know." She stated dryly. It was so weird seeing Vanille so blue. Serah had seen it once and that was after her Fang's fallout. But she wasn't prepared to see it again. Not did she plan on it. A sad Vanille was almost equivalent to a stormy day. "Fang's gone..." Even her voice lacked life.

"...Gone...?"Serah absently pushed off the wall upon hearing What Vanille said. She felt herself start to quiver and her heart felt like it was jumping in her chest. "Gone where...?"

Vanille shook her head and crossed her arms. "I don't know she wouldn't tell me.."

"Great," Serah mumbled as she sunk down to the floor.

"I'm sorry Serah.."

The pinkette shook her head. And stood to her feet. "It's not your fault. I just needed to talk to her if she's gone then, I guess that's it huh...?" She chuckled sadly then stood to her feet, her strawberry pink bangs hung over her eyes as she walked for the door. "Well...I'll see you at school...Vanille." She said and swallowed down the lump that was sitting in her throat.

"Serah wait..." Vanille called out to her pink haired friend but Serah didn't respond. She just left out without another word. Being there was just making her feel even worse.

**-xxxxxx-**

Several days had flew by and Serah's mood only seemed to he worse and worse.

"It has been predicted that 500 years from now that Cocoon will allegedly fall from its place in the sky and plummet down onto the lands of Grand Pulse." Mr. Bugenhagen stated during his lecture. Serah was barely paying any attention to what the man was saying. She wasn't the only one, Vanille wasn't either. But she left before the class even started.

By the time Serah had gotten back home from visiting Vanille that day, Lightning was back. They engaged in brief conversation with Lightning being concerned about the pinkette. Serah managed to avoid deep conversation about her feelings by stating otherwise but in reality she was feeling like crap. She couldn't go a second without thinking about Fang. And every time she did she got a funny feeling in her stomach that sent chills all over her body. Then her eyes would start getting teary. Like now.

"But of course those are only predictions..." Bugenhagen carried on.

She breathed in a breath and slowly rose from her desk, drawing the attention of her classmates though she didn't realize it. Her eyes were wide with tears running from them, that splashed onto the desk.

"Yes Ms. Farron. Is there something that you'd like to share with the class..?" Bugenhagen asked, eyeing the girl through his dark glasses.

Serah was quiet for a moment. All her classmates were staring at her as if something was wrong with her. She clenched her hands against the desk before her body started to tremor slightly. She could hear the other students whispering amongst themselves, but what they had to say was irrelevant to how she was feeling. The girl shook her head from side to side to answer her instructor's question then quickly left from the class room. She had to get out of there.

Serah softly cried to herself as she walked through the hallways of the school. She felt a little better now that she was by herself and not crowded by a lot of people. The pink haired girl took a breather and rested her head against her locker that was right down the hall from the class she was in. She had to stop this..to stop thinking about this woman. Fang probably wasn't doing the same. No Serah knew she wasn't.

"Serah..."

The pinkette heard the edgy voice ring in her ears and shuddered. She pressed her finger against the print scanner on her locker and opened up. Pulling the door open she gave the girl who called out her name a brief glare before reaching into her locker for her English book. "Heh, shocking. Where's your posse? You usually are never without them." She started in a very snappy tone. "But forget that. What do you want this time, are you here to brag in my face how you got him back!." She snatched the English book from the locker making a small piece of folded paper to fall onto the floor. The pinkette slammed the locker door, the noise bellowing through the halls of the school. "Because if that's all you're here to do Stella please, just please save it for another day because I don't give a flying-!"

"No Farron!." The blonde shouted out, shutting the girl up before her snappy statement was finished. "As much as I would enjoy that I'm not here to pick at you for a change." She said and rolled her eyes.

"Oh..?" Serah blinked. "Then what do you want...?"

Stella sighed out and bough a hand up over her face, mumbling something that went along the lines of I can't believe I'm doing this. "I just wanted to say..." She said very dryly. "Th-thank you..."

Woah. Serah stumbled a bit. The girl's words caught her off guard. This was a rare case. Stella thanking her. Wait what was she thanking her for? "Thank you?" She said slightly confused. "What are you thanking me for? I did you no favors."

"Snow...he told me that you convinced him to come back to me. Which is something I don't understand since you and I don't get along."

Serah feigned a smile. "Oh well I appreciate your gratitude. However," her fake smile faded and her expression was blank. "I don't accept it. Don't get the wrong idea Stella, I didn't do it for you I did it because no one deserves to be hurt that way. And as much as I enjoyed seeing you so broken for a change, I didn't think you should deserved it in that way."

"Geez!. Someone's in a grouchy mood today!." Stella clicked her tongue against her teeth and and gave the pinkette a dirty look. "I try to be nice to you and that's the type of response that I get? Ugh I don't even know why I wasted my breath. Hmph!."

"Me neither.." Serah responded and watched the sadity blonde walk off in the opposite direction. She sat down by the lockers and placed her English book beside her. She still could not see what is was that Snow found interesting in that girl for him to want to date her. They were the complete opposite of one another. Stella was high maintenance, well she thought she was at least, and Snow was just an average guy. "What is it...?" She mumbled and stood to her feet. Just pondering over it made her brain hurt so she decided to leave it alone.

The next class was about to start in a few minutes but she decided that she wasn't going to attend. She reached down on the floor for her English book. Instead she would go to the court yard and study the whole time while-

"Huh...?" While reaching for her book, the pinkette discovered a folded piece of paper. "Probably junk.." It wasn't a surprise at all to find paper lining the halls this was a school after all. She reached and picked up the the piece of paper and unfolded it. Unbeknownst that it fell from her locker. She didn't know why, knowing it wasn't anything of hers but she was just curious to see what it was. Holding it up at eye level, she began reading it.

_Gasp!_

"...Oh...my..."

**-xxxxxx-**

"So I was thinking maybe a small party at my bar. What do you think about that." Lebreau said with enthusiasm in her voice. The brunette girl looked around the table at all of her friends. They were supposed to be studying but neitherm her or the others at the table were doing that.

"What's the occasion?" Hope asked.

"It's Friday Hope!. So it's party time. That's the occasion!. Only students at this school are aloud to come. We'll provide drinks food and everything. How about it guys I need a response!."

"I'm totally in!." Kairi shouted and jumped up with her hands in the air.

"You got me too!." Snow said raising his hand up over his head as well. He reached over and patted Maqui on the back who was so busy reading through some magazine about machine parts, he wasn't paying attention. "Oh huh what!?" He said lowering the magazine from his face for a few seconds. "Y-yea I'm in I'm in." He said then went back to reading the magazine.

Everyone else nodded their head in agreement. A party was a great idea. Lebreau then turned her attention to the girl next to her, Serah, who didn't seem to be paying attention to a thing that was being said the entire time. The brunette threw her arm around the pinkette's neck in a friendly manner but the girl didn't show any type of response to it. "Come on Serah, cheer up already. This dead mood you've been in has been killing me. All of us really."

"Yea Serah!." It was Sora who spoke. "You've had us all worried lately. Between you and Vanille, we don't know which one of you are worse."

"Speaking of Vanille what's with her? I've been trying to talk to her but it feels like she's been blowing me off lately. Kinda giving me the impression that I did something wrong." Hope said concerned about his girlfriend.

"Nah it's not just you Hope her and Serah has been doing it to all of us." Sora looked back at the pinkette. "We're your friends Serah you know you can talk to us about anything.

Serah didn't respond.

Lebreau frowned and turned the pinkette to face her. It was a little out of character for the girl to act this way and she didn't like it. Or the dark feeling that came with it. She didn't even mope over Snow this long and they were with one another longer. "I know you miss Fang Serah but there is a time where you just have to...move on. Depression is not the answer my friend!."

"She's right Serah." Kairi said backing up Lebreau's statement. Ever since this incident you've been extremely blue. Could you cheer up even if it's for a brief few minutes? You're like a zombie now."

The pinkette looked around the table at all her friends that were just staring at her with looks of concern. She appreciated that they cared so much about her but-

"It's not that easy guys..." She said then stood up, walking off leaving her friends with baffled looks.

"Ugh.." Sora groaned and dropped his head on the table. "Someone needs to find Fang and quick!. I don't think I can take another moment of this!."

"Perhaps this calls for an intervention!." Kairi suggested.

"No." Lebreau said shaking her head. "Maybe she just needs time alone. We should probably all just give her some distance for now."

Agreed. "Snow responded."

**-xxxxxx-**

Serah traveled to the courtyard and sat down under one of the cherry blossom trees. She thought about taking the rest of the school day off and just going home. She just couldn't think straight today. Every thought was about Fang. And the thought of the woman just bought years to her eyes. She didn't know how long or how many times she was going to cry over this but it was getting tiring. Her eyes stayed red and puffy and she always felt tired.

"So what's so important Noctis that you had to bring me out here...?"

Serah rose her head and looked directly across from where she was sitting, to see Noctis and her sister discussing something. It never failed. She could never come out to the courtyard without being a witness to something. Last time it was Light and Fang arguing. What could the event be today?

"Well Light..." The male said and scratched the back of his head nervously. "I-I uhm..."

She rolled her eyes and huffed. "Would you just spit it out already Noctis!." She said in a very impatient tone.

'Breathe Noctis. Breathe! What's the worse she can do to you besides hit you...or seriously hurt you..just say it!.'

"Lightning I-I like you..." He said then took a few small steps back. "I have for a while now and..I just...uhm...I."

The pinkette just gave the male bland stare she didn't know way was more irritating his confession or the fact that he was stuttering. The pinkette tightened her fist and slowly pulled it back. Noctis took notice to this and closed his eyes shut quickly. A punch followed right after, but to his stomach.

Noctis stood there for a moment or two trying to act as if the woman's iron punch didn't faze him but he suddenly fell over on the ground holding his stomach.

Lightning looked down at the dark haired male for a few seconds with a cold glare but it suddenly softened up briefly. "The feeling is...mutual.." She said and smirked at the male before walking off.

"Hn!? Ha!." Noctis said in a rather excited tone. He stood from the ground still holding his stomach. "S-so you wanna like, meet up after school!?" He shouted out to the pinkette.

"No..." She responded in a deadpan voice.

"Grrrr!." He completed one task now there was another. Lightning Farron was a hard woman to get through to but he wasn't going to give up on her.

Serah chuckled lightly, catching the male's attention. "H-hey! How long have you been sitting there!?"

Serah stood up and walked to the male's side. "Long enough to see everything. Wow, congrats you got her."

"Neh..." He laughed out of nervousness. "Not quite. Just because she said she likes me back doesn't mean she'll agree to being my girlfriend..."

"True, but it's a start y'know. I've never heard Light openly admit that she likes someone. So who knows maybe you'll be the first. Keep at it Noct."

He smiled and gave the girl a pay on her back. "Thanks Serah. So what about you huh? How's your love-"

"I'll see you later Noctis." She cut in and quickly started walking off. "You keep at it alright!?"

"Wait Ser-" the girl took off across the courtyard in a quickness. "Maaan..." He frowned. "Guess I'll catch up with her later then.."

Serah made her way the front of the school just as the bell was ringing for the next class. The Farron girl took a second or two to catch her breath then started walking away from the school campus. She had no idea why she ran away from Noctis and found it quite uncalled for. A lot of things she was doing lately was unnecessary and made no sense. Like ignoring her friends for one.

"Great, they probably think I'm a weirdo now." She mumbled and tucked be arms behind her head and stared up at the sky. She felt terrible now that she thought about it. She totally ignored them earlier today and even accused them of shunning her a few days ago. "I should probably apologize..."

Everything started with Fang. She was so caught up in the woman and her own feelings she forgot that she had friends. Perhaps everyone was right. Maybe she did need to move on. All this deep sadness wasn't good for her. She needed to just forget Fang.

'_Just like that...?'_

Just like that. She nodded her head.

...

...

'_Who am I kidding...'_

She groaned and slapped her forehead. That was impossible. At least for now that is.

The pinkette pulled the piece of paper she found earlier from her pocket and started reading over it again. She couldn't believe the words on this paper the more she read it the more shocked she became but...

She gripped onto the edges of the paper so right that it started to wrinkle. These words meant nothing anymore. They were empty because...

_RIP! TEAR! RIP! RIP!_

The pinkette held out her hand and let the pieces of paper blow away in the winds pattern. None of those words meant anything anymore...because the person who wrote it was no longer around..

The pinkette turned on her heel and went to continue her walk but realized she was already standing in front if her home. "Hmph..guess that's what happens when I get so caught up in my own thoughts. I really need to stop that.."

The door slid open and the Farron girl entered her residence. As the door slid shut behind her she stood there looking around at the empty home. There was that disturbing silence that she hated so much yet she didn't seem to mind it so much right about now. The girl gaited towards her room and immediately flopped down across her bed. Closing er eyes she fell asleep.

**-xxxxxx-**

"Serah!. Serah!." Lightning called taping her sister on the shoulder.

Said girl groaned and pulled her pillow over her head. A sign that she didn't want to be bothered by any one. "Go away..stop bother...bothering..." She mumbled sleepily not knowing it was her sister trying to wake her.

"Serah wake up!." Lightning said in a very frustrated tone. "Your annoying friends are here." She said then walked out of the room. When she stepped out, Sora, Lebreau, Kairi, and Hope all walked in. Still the pinkette didn't make any movement.

"What the hell Serah!?" Lebreau said and slapped her palm against her forehead. The brunette to the side of the girl's bed and threw the pillow off the girl's head. She smiled bright when her eyes met with the ones of a sleepy Serah. "Wake up it's time to go to the party!. I'm sick of all this sulking you've been doing. We all are. Time to put a little sunshine in that sullen mood of yours!."

"No!" She grabbed the pillow back over her head and placed her arms on top of them. "Go away. I don't feel like going to any party. I don't feel like doing anything. Just leave me alone." She said in a monotoned voice.

"Alright..." Lebreau looked at Kairi and nodded her head. Kairi smiled and walked beside Lebreau while Sora and Hope watched on, oblivious to what was about to occur. At the same time, both girls grabbed hold of the pinkette legs and yanked her from the bed. A loud thud followed with a burst of laughter coming from the burnette and auburn haired girl. Serah growled and sat her back against her bed. It was obvious that these guys weren't going to leave her be. The thought of yelling at them came to mind but knew that would probably cause trouble for their friendship. She sighed and rested her head against her knees. Her pink bangs shielded her azures to hide away the sour emotion within them. "What...do you guys want.."

Hope and Sora both cringed at her lifeless tone. The way she sounded made the two boys feel like they were at someone's funeral. Their stomachs knotted and their faces slightly twisted.

"We're here because we are all concerned about you." Kairi stated as the rest of them nodded.

"Serah.." Lebreau starts and sat down on the girl's bed. "We're worried about you. Lately you haven't been yourself at all. And you're not talking to any of us about it. What's wrong?"

"Am I not allowed to mourn?" She said dryly and turned her head in the opposite direction of her friends.

"Well yea but, this long? You've been like this for days now." Kairi reached up and scratched the back of her head. "We understand that you're sad about Fang because you liked her but.."

'_Liked...? That's an understatement...' _The pinkette thought.

"But she's not the only person in the world." Kairi continued.

Serah dropped her head back against the bed and closed her eyes. Whatever Kairi was babbling about she didn't hear. '_You guys just don't understand...'_

"There are others."

'_I...' _Her eyebrows arched inward as she bought a hand up over her chest.

"So can we have the old Serah back..." Kairi was still going on.

'_I-I...' _Her heart rate suddenly started to increase. '_...'_

"I love her..." The pinkette said aloud, drawing the attention of her friends. Serah sat up once again, raising her head she looked at her friends.

_'I'm in love with her...'_

_"Fang I lo-"_

_"don't say it..."_

'_But she wouldn't let_ _me...she wouldn't let me tell her.'_

Those dull azures etched with distress and heartache. "I love her..." She said this time in a whisper and dropped her head. "A-and I don't want anyone else..." Tears splashed on the floor as Serah pressed her face against the side of her bed and cried in an uncontrollable manner.

The feeling in the room suddenly changed. All her friends just stood there looking at one another hoping that one of them knew what to say or do. Hope and Sora shrugged at one another 3while Kairi and Lebreau were still processing what the girl had said. It wasn't that hard but they were just having trouble believing it.

"Serah.." Lebreau knelt down next to the pink haired girl and circled her arms around her. If anyone she should understand the girl's feeling since she was there when the same situation happened with hated Serah this way. But she knew that until Fang either came back or someone else better came along, Serah was going to be this way for a while.

* * *

><p><strong>That's all! Not for this story but for this chapter. It was pretty easy since I reflected a lot of my actual feelings into this chapter. Anyway this will be the last chapter of Serah's depression. It was kind of putting me in a blue mood to be completely honest. : But I hope it was good. Again I'm SUPER sorry for the loooooooooong wait. I promise my next update won't take decades and millenniums to come. :D but ttyl until next time lovelies.**


	14. Forget

**Chapter 14: Forget.**

The sound of a dial tone buzzed dully in his ear, as eyes of emerald gazed up at the sky, admiring the orange-red glow of the burning Fal'cie Phoenix in the sky. The gentle warm breeze blew through the platinum locks of the individual walking down the street of one if the many neighborhoods in Bodum. He always loved the sunsets in this small town. Back when he used to live in Palumpolum, it was always hard to find a good view of the setting sun. The city was huge but with so many buildings of all sizes blocking out the sky, it was impossible.

But ever since he relocated here, he'd watch it everyday, alone. But then he met someone that he could sit and watch it with. They would laugh, joke, and share things with one another that they never told anyone else. He had never felt happier. Being with her always filled him with eternal joy. From her smile to her brilliant green-

_'Hi! You've reached Vanille! Can't speak at the moment but leave a message and I'll return your call ASAP! Ciao!'_

Still no answer. Hope hung up and slipped his phone back into his pocket. That was probably the tenth time today that he was trying to get in touch with Vanille and she didn't answer. He left three voice messages out of the ten times he called, hoping that she'd give him some type of response, even if it was a text just to let him know she was alright, but no. Not a single word.

Hope had almost thought about giving up and just breaking it off but his heart wouldn't allow him to do such a thing. So instead he decided to take matters into his own hands.

Hope stopped in front of a house and stood at the bottom of the driveway. He sighed out softly and rubbed the back of his head, while nervously clenching his phone in his other hand. What if Vanille was ignoring him because she was trying to send him a hint; that she no longer wanted to be bothered with him. Hope gasped and felt his stomach flip. A chilly feeling covered his body after but it went away just as fast as it came along. It was a bit too late to be thinking about that now, he was already here.

"Stop being so scary.." He mumbled to himself and started up the driveway. Each step felt like he was getting closer and closer to his doom or something of that sort, but before he knew it, he was at the door.

Standing there..

Staring at it..

The male slipped his phone in his pocket and started fiddling with his fingers. Now what? He wasn't sure if he wanted to knock or just turn around and run away. What if Vanille didn't want to see him? What if she freaked out and got angry if she opened up the door and found him standing there? He looked over his shoulder down the driveway, then back at the door..

Driveway..

Door..

Driveway..

_Knock, knock, knock.._

There that wasn't so hard. He was always making a big deal out of nothing. Now all there was to do was to wait for an answer. Hope held his breath and stepped back. Suddenly he heard the electric lock click, before the door slid open. At the entrance was none other than Vanille.

"I-I uhm..." Hope stammered. Vanille had a deep frown on her face that didn't even change upon seeing Hope at the door which gave the platinum haired boy the intention that she did not want to see him. "I've..I've been trying to call you.." He said awkwardly. He was feeling a little out of place right now. He was so used to seeing Vanille in an uppity mood. This one kind of caught him off guard. "You've had me worried y'know..and I don't like seeing you this way Vanille. You kind of make me feel like I've done something-"

"It's not you Hope." She said. And her voice sounded so tragic. Hope felt like his soul was leaving his body when the red-head spoke. "I apologize if I made you feel that way." She said lowering her head. He voice was cracking up as she spoke to him. "It's just.."

"Vanille.." Hope stepped to his girlfriend and gathered her up in his arms. The action made Vanille break down even further. She buried her face into his shoulder and cried. "Everything is going to be alright." He said as he comforted her. "I'm here for you.."

* * *

><p>"Why do I have to get water shots that's not fair!." Serah complained to her friend who was also the barmaid.<p>

"Because you don't know how to handle liquor Serah." Lebreau responded back and slid the girl another water shot. "One sip, and you're a totally different person. And I stress the word different."

"But I thought the point of me coming here was for me to loosen up, and forget about you-know-who!." The pinkette shot back. "I can't do that without a good drink!"

"Fine, I'll give you the Diamond Dust drink, but that's it. And don't down it either!"

"Yes mom." Serah responded dully.

After they refused to leave unless she agreed to attend the party, Serah found herself at the NORA bar taking part in the festivities. We'll not really. She just sat at the bar counter watching as her friends laugh, joke, and take down shots. Snow was already on his seventh and showed no signs of being drunk yet. Much to her disliking Stella was also there. The two often traded glances and not friendly ones either. The haughty blonde was hanging all over Snow, kissing his cheek, and nibbling his ear every now and then.

"Here you go!" Lebreau said and slid the drink her way.

"Thanks!." She slipped a straw in the glass and started to sip. Her eyes went back to the blonde chick. The way her legs were wrapped around Snow's sides caused her two-second skirt to hike up and expose all of her ass and almost the front part too. But lucky for her the front part of her g-string covered that part. Oddly enough, Serah found herself staring and liking it. She hated Stella's guts but she was beautiful. Her personality just made her ugly, therefore unattractive in her eyes.

The blonde kissed Snow's cheek once more before climbing from his lap and leaving his side. She adjusted the piece of jean fabric that she called a mini skirt and walked three seats away from her lover and sat next to the pinkette. "Jealous Farron?" She asked. Even the shirt she wore was extremely revealing. She wore a short tight shirt that exposed her stomach but that wasn't all that it exposed. Her cleavage was pretty much busting out the top of her shirt.

Serah was quiet. Too transfixed by the blonde's wonderful body. Her eyes danced up and down the body of the girl. She couldn't take her eyes away. She stood up and-

"Serah!?" Lebreau shouted out and snatched the drink away from her friend. What was left of it anyway. The straw fell from the girl's lips and she slowly turned to face her friend, who was quite angry with her. "I told you not to drink it so fast!" The barmaid scolded. "What were you thinking!?"

"What?" Serah had really forgotten she was drinking anything in those short few seconds until she tasted the alcohol on her tongue. "Oops.." She said with a nervous smile and giggled. She looked back at Stella who was taking down some pink drink. Was she really just ogling and drooling over this sadity chick? Maybe she really was a full blown lesbian now. She shook her head as that feeling started to come over her. She stumbled and quickly grabbed the counter top for balance.

"For the love of Eden! Already!?" Lebreau said and grabbed the girl's arm as she sat back in the stool. "And this is why I was giving you water shots. You're such a light weight!. Just sit here until it wears off."

The pinkette chuckled and dropped her head on the counter top. At least she felt better now. In a much lighter mood. She wasn't drunk just tipsy. She could still decipher what was going on around her. Her eyes rolled to Stella who was still staring at her for Pulse knows what. "You know, you should take a picture, it lasts longer." She said and giggled afterwards.

Stella finished her drink and pushed the glass off to the side. She cleared her throat and sat up straight, crossing her legs over one another as she did. "So you know Snow and I were talking about taking the next step in our relationship." She said grabbing Serah's attention. She took the chain that was hanging around her neck and held it out in front of Serah's face. The pendant on the chain was identical to the one she wore around her own neck, but it was rose gold. The pinkette's eyes fell to her own necklace but just as fast as she looked at it, Stella grabbed it and snatched it from the girl's neck. "Oops..I didn't realize I had such a strong grip. I'm sooo sorry!." She said then tossed the girl's necklace on the floor. "You don't need it though. Honestly I don't know why you even kept it. Snow no longer has any type of interest in you. You're nothing to him and-"

Serah's eyes just stared down at the floor where her necklace was currently sitting. Her hand was at her chest where the pendant used to sit, and her mind was continuously replaying what just occurred. She didn't just..she did. The blonde chick just broke something that was precious to her. And why did she have the exact same..one. Did Snow really-

Not that she cared, but why would he give this girl the same gift that was supposed to be their engagement promise?

"Snow and I are getting married!" Stella shouted. Everyone in the bar had gotten quiet.

Serah quickly moved from her spot at the bar counter. She couldn't take anymore. All this girl ever did was humiliate her and she just stood back and did absolutely nothing about it. The pinkette's fist flew back and quickly thrusted forward but a strong grip grasped her wrist and hindered it from connecting with the right side of Stella's face.

"Serah!." Snow called as he tried to hold the struggling girl in place. "Serah, Serah calm down!"

Stella stood back and laughed as she watched the pinkette try and lounge at her. "Oooh so you're trying to fight now?" Stella picked Serah's necklace up from the floor and threw it at her. Fueling Serah's anger even further. "You're pathetic.."

"Let go of me!." It was now Snow and Gadot trying to hold back the younger Farron. She was practically in tears right now. "I hate you!" She shouted at Stella, who only continued to laugh. "I've done nothing to you, and all you..all..you ever do..is pick at me!." She pulled and yanked her body so much she knew she had bruises all down the length of her arms from Gadot and Snow trying to hold her back. "And I'm tired of it!" She pulled harder. "Get off!" She said and finally broke free.

"Serah!." It was Kairi who called out to her this time. The auburn haired girl tried to grab her friend but Serah pushed past her, knocking her into the bar counter.

"Let's go then you wanna fight!?" Stella stood there as the pinkette rushed her way. Serah tackled the girl into one of the tables that soon collapsed under their weight.

"Gadot you get Stella and I'll grab Serah" Snow said.

"No way!." Lebreau stepped in. "Let them fight!. My money is on Serah." The girl said and slapped some Gil on the counter. "Besides I've been wanting to see this for a long time. I just didn't think it would happen. I hope she kicks her ass."

"Wh-what the hell!? No this has to-"

"Yeah I'm for it!." Kairi said and put some Gil down as well. "I hate Stella I hope Serah wins!."

"Are you guys crazy!? Lightning is gonna kill us if she finds out we let this go down!." Maqui frantically stated.

"What!?" Lebreau said and pat the frantic guy on the shoulder. "If anything Lightning would be glad this occurred. She hates Stella. Stop being such a mood killer and just sit back and watch!."

"I think Stella got this one." A random guy at stated.

"We'll man I guess everyone wants to see them fight. And what's a bar party without a bar brawl anyway huh!?" Gadot stated. "I'm in and my money is also on Serah!."

Snow was slightly drunk and could not quite function correctly to stop anything. But somehow he figured that this whole mess was his fault to begin with. But what started the fight in the first place? What caused Serah to- He saw something glisten in the corner of his eye and turned to see what it was. The male knelt down and picked up what he realized was Serah's necklace, the one he gave her. But why was it on the floor? And it was broken.

"Is that all you can do is pull my hair!?" Serah shouted at the girl. Stella had her arms wrapped under the pinkette's shoulders and her hands gripping her ponytail. The pinkette raised her foot and kicked the blonde girl in the knee. The action at first, only caused Stella to slightly stumble back a bit, but with the heels she had on, she failed to catch her balance and rolled her ankle. "Ahhh!" She squealed out, loosening the grip she had around the girl's arms. That was all Serah really needed. She yanked her arms from the hold that she had on them. While Stella was on the floor busy whimpering over her hurt ankle, Serah swiftly turned around, swinging her fist forward as she did, aiming for the blonde's face. Stella was quick with her movements though. She seen the pinkette coming from her peripherals and quickly shifted to the left with a fast crawl.

Serah's hand, instead of colliding with the girl's face like she had planned, smashed into the wooden wall of the bar. The pain ran from her knuckles, down the length of her arm, and ended at her elbow. Her eyes squeezed shut and dropped her head back as her mouth fell open wide. Not a sound escaped her lungs but it was easy to tell she was silently screaming; _Ahhhh! _What was she doing? The girl suddenly fell into deep thought. Why was she fighting with Stella in the first place? Was it really over the fact that she broke her necklace? Or was it something else other than that? It was no secret that she hated Stella, ever since the whole Noctis thing. But when she started dating Snow, is when her resentment towards Stella started growing even more. Much like Snow's dislike for Fang.

Stella took this chance, while the girl's back was turned to her, again, she grabbed hold of the girl's ponytail, and yanked her back. Serah gasped as the action had caught her by surprise. It happened so fast she didn't know how to react at first, but when she finally gathered her thoughts, Stella's foot, slammed into Serah's back. The pinkette grunted sharply as the heel of her rival clashed into her spine. All that was going through her mind at this point was how badly it had hurt. She felt like she wouldn't be able to move after that. Serah clashed against the bar counter and her body fell over the other side. The pain, the pain was all she could think about. She laid on the floor staring up at the ceiling fan that was rapidly spinning. It felt as if she was about to pass out. She could hear the chuckles and laughs of Stella, and the clicks of her heels on the other side of the counter. They got progressively louder as the stupid blonde limped over and peeked around the counter top. "You're weak.." The arrogant blonde spoke out. She bought her hand to her cheek and laughed out once more. "Poor girl, what are you going to do now? Run off and cry like you've done times before? Or are you going to tell Lightning!."

'_What would Claire think..?'_ She thought to herself. If she went home badly beaten and told her who was responsible, Lightning would probably be so disappointed in her. But she would also beat Stella's ass afterwards.

'_Why were you fighting her in the first place..?'_ She asked herself again. _'Was it really over a necklace? A stupid necklace?'_ "It's not stupid.." She said aloud. _'Snow gave it to you..it was an engagement gift, a promise for both of you, a sign of the love you had for one another..' _"But that love is no longer..I love.." She shook her head. _'Then why do you still wear it?'_

"Serah!?" Kairi called. "Serah are you okay!?"

"Serah!?" Snow yelled.

Serah could still hear the voices of her friends yelling for her as well as Stella spitting out degrading words at her, yet she ignored them all, completely blocked them out. Of course she'd been running from it the whole time. Only reason she keeps the necklace so close to her, the reason she attacked Stella when she broke it, is because. She still had feelings for Snow. They were deep deep inside her but they were there nonetheless. Snow had never completely faded from her heart. But apparently she faded from his. He gave Stella the same gift he gave her. Not that she particularly cared since she's pretty much moved on. But it made her mad, so mad to the point that-

"So you're more worried about her than me Snow?" Stella barked. "She attacked me first you seen it!."

Serah quickly sprung up from behind the counter and connected her fist with the left side of Stella's face, followed by another one aimed at the dead center. The prissy girl had begun to fall backward but Serah grabbed her arm and pulled the girl over the counter top where she tossed her into the bar shelves. A loud crash followed along with several bottles of alcohol to come falling down from the destroyed shelves, and crashed down to the floor around Stella, who was currently unconscious. "Finally, you're quiet.." Serah said, eyeing the unconscious girl for a moment longer. When she looked up, everyone was staring at her. She sighed and walked around the other side of the counter, limping as she did. The pain in her back was probably worse than the one in her hand.

"Serah.." Snow walked to the girl and held the necklace up to her. Serah's eyes showed signs of sadness yet she only smiled at the male. She took the necklace then grabbed his hand, and placed it in his palm. "Keep it.." She said, her voice cracked a little bit but he didn't notice it. "It means nothing to me anymore so, do what you want with it.."

"Seriously Vanille, I'm sure everyone is having a great-"

Hope pushed the door open and he grew quiet. Vanille's face went from joyful to baffled. The couple looked around at everyone, and everyone looked at them. Serah walked pass the two and nodded her head. "Enjoy the party." She said and limped out the door.

**-xxxxxx-**

Was she mad?

No.

Upset?

Yes. Not that much though. Snow had been gone from her life for a while so the fact that he was dating other people wasn't a problem for her. But of all people Stella? Now he's suddenly engaged to her. And with the same engagement gift he gave her. It was extremely bothersome to her but she had no right to complain. She's the one who told him to go back to her. But why marriage? And so quickly!? He and Stella had only been dating for a few weeks!.

Serah huffed a sigh and rolled her eyes. Her head was staring to hurt even thinking about this. It didn't matter. If that's who Snow wanted, she would be happy for him, end of story.

"Serah!"

Just in time she was, she needed something else to distract her away from her current thoughts. The pinkette stopped and turned around to face her friend. "Kairi!." She said with a bright smile. Kairi was a little frightened. Why was she smiling? Especially after what happened in the bar a moment ago. She arched a curious brow and tilted her head. "Are you alright?"

Serah chuckled though she was wishing she didn't. The vibrations sent a shock down her spine and caused the pain to shoot up her back. She flinched a bit and pressed her hand against the base of her spine. "Oh, I've never felt.." She grunted and gritted her teeth. "Never felt better."

"Uhm…okay?" Kairi said awkwardly before asking another question. "Then what was that about? What caused you and Stella to fight? I totally applause you on knocking her out by the way. I've been waiting so long for someone to do that. Who would have known it would have been you of all people. My bet was either Lightning or Lebreau."

She had no idea that it was going to be her either. She never knew she was even capable of getting into a physical altercation with anyone. "Guess that's what happens when you're pushed to the limit. Huh?" she said and scratched the back of her head nervously.

"No kidding, this is going to be the most talked about thing in school." She nudged the girl's arm. "Hey, at least you don't have to worry about anyone bothering with you now."

She disagreed. "You really think that Stella is going to leave me alone because I knocked her out? If Lightning didn't scare her then I doubt I'm any threat."

"Yeah, well if Lightning would have used her soldier like skills." She said performing punches and kicks into the air. "And showed that chick the real deal, I'm sure if you said jump, the only thing Stella would be asking you is; how high?"

The pinkette rolled her eyes at her friend's statement. "You're over exaggerating now."

Kairi shrugged. "Call it what you want but it's true!." She said with a bright smile. "Anyway!" She clapped her hands together. "What exactly hap-" Kairi stopped when something in the distance caught her eye. A figure.

"What Kairi?" Serah asked and turned in the direction that her friend was looking.

"Yeah. Uhm, Serah?" The girl looked up at the sky, it was dark and it wasn't the smartest idea for them, two girls to be outside on the beach alone. They weren't that far from the bar but still. "Maybe we should head back inside, creeps come out at this hour." She grabbed the girl's arm and started to pull. She was scaring herself with her own thoughts. "Serah come on!" She said noticing the figure getting progressively closer.

Serah remained still as she watched the figure come closer and closer. Something about the way- "No way.." She shook Kairi's hand from her arm and started walking towards the unknown person. "Serah!?" Kairi took large steps until she caught up to the pinkette and grabbed her wrist again. "The hell are you crazy!? You could be walking yourself right into the arms of a rapist!." Serah didn't listen she kept moving, pulling Kairi along with her. "Serah stop!" Her heart was racing in her chest and her throat was so dry right now she couldn't even swallow down the lump that had formed there. The figure had suddenly stopped in their tracks just several feet away, and Serah did just the same, much to Kairi's relief. They stood there, staring at the shadow of one another. This went on for about five minutes. Serah decided to take another step. The person started to back away. "No!." Serah shouted out. The person turned their back. "Wait please!" She called out sounding so desperate. "Don't go.." She said as she took in a deep breath. She took another few steps closer, by now she shook off Kairi's grip and the auburn haired girl just watched from a safe distance. "If you go away this time.." She was now in close distance with the person, directly in the back of them. "I'm not sure how I'll feel.." She threw her arms around the person's sides and laid her head against their back. "Fang.." She whispered almost near tears. She thought she would never see this woman again.

Fang stood completely still with her eyes at the ground. This was stupid she shouldn't have even come here. She had no idea what to say to the girl. Why did she let what Lightning say get under her skin? Now here she was with no words for this girl. "Serah.." She started, her lips moved against her will. After that there was nothing. Her mouth just hung open a little bit. Her mind was still trying to gather the right words to speak, yet they weren't coming fast enough.

"I.." Fang turned slightly in the girl's embrace. Maybe if she was facing Serah something would come to mind. As she turned, Serah dropped her arms and stepped back a bit. She looked up with tears at the brim of her eyes as they came in contact with Fang's brilliant viridians. The woman smirked at first but it faded when she seen something red running from under the pinkette's right eye. She then took some steps closer to close the gap between them. A hand grazed the area just below the girl's eye, causing her to flinch slightly. She wanted to ask what happened but that wasn't the right question right now, she'd worry about it later, instead she just flicked what she knew now was blood, away. "Silly girl. What are you crying for?" She chuckled a bit while caressing the pinkette's cheek.

"How dare you!?" Serah and Fang both looked behind Serah. It was Kairi, and she walking towards the both of them and stepped right in between. Serah had honestly forgotten that her friend was even present. "How do you even come back here after just leaving her the way you did?" Kairi pushed Fang back once then walked to her afterwards. "You're-"

"Kairi," Serah called calmly. She walked behind her friend and placed a hand on her shoulder. "It's alright. Can you give us a moment?" She gave her friend a warm smile, and Kairi backed off. "I'll be back at the bar. Okay?" Kairi said. She glared at Fang before walking off.

"Guess I kind of deserved that. Yeah?" Fang said and scratched the back of her head.

Serah said nothing. She turned to the woman and just kept her eyes at the ground.

Fang sighed and dropped her hand back to her side. "Serah I'm sorry I-"

"Are you?" The girl spat out. "I asked you not to leave and you did anyway.."

"I know that Serah but at the time-" Her voice seemed to soften a bit, catching Serah's attention. She looked up. "I was scared." Fang admitted.

Serah blinked twice. As she did tears ran down her eyes. "Scared? Scared of what?"

"I was afraid that I wouldn't be able to be around you because of what I had done. I thought that every time you would look at me, all you would see is the person who murdered your father. I hate myself knowing that I took the life of a person that was close to someone I care about, which is why I distanced myself from you. And it has to stay that way. Serah, we can't be together."

"_Wh-wha..?" _She didn't have enough air to speak the words so instead she just mouthed it. She shook her head. The distance that Kairi had put between them earlier was closed when Serah ran and hugged on to the woman. "No.." She shook her head and whispered. That last action sent a pain up her spine but she didn't even flinch. "I don't care what you did anymore. I'm upset that I found out the way I did but we can get past that Fang. That's what people who lov-"

Fang quickly bought her hand up over the girl's mouth. Her heart pounded loud in her chest after she did. "Don't say it Serah.." She said. "Save it for someone who can actually-"

"No!." She shouted and pulled the woman's hand from covering her mouth. "You're the one I want to say it to. Because I do, Fang I-"

"Serah I said don't!"

"I love you."

"Dammit!" She grabbed both the girl's arms and shoved her away. Serah stumbled back and tripped over her feet and fell on the ground. The pinkette groaned. Not only from feeling pain in her back but also because of the rejection she received. She just laid there staring up at the sky. "You and Lighting never listen." The woman said, anger rising in her voice. "All the two of you do is try to force your way onto someone even after they've gave you their decision! You're just blind.."

"All you do is run.." Serah stated lowly. She still made no sudden movements from her position on the ground but took in a deep breath. "And I'm tired of chasing you.." She finished. The pinkette slowly sat up from the sandy ground and stood up, careful not to trigger any more pain within her body. "If you want to be alone and sulk over something that you can never change, fine by me. I'll leave you alone."

Serah turned her back and began walking down the beach. She wasn't ready to let Fang go but the woman was being too complicated and she had to do something, even if it would end up hurting herself in the end. She stopped suddenly in her steps then turned around slowly, hesitantly. She walked over to the chestnut haired woman, slowly. Her eyes were stuck to the ground as she did so. She didn't wish to make any eye contact with her, afraid that it would spark emotion. She reached up with her hand and gently caressed the woman's cheek, she then placed a kiss to her forehead and stepped back. "I..I..I love you.." Serah whispered before she backed away from the woman. She turned on her heel then ran down the beach without looking back.

'_You and Lighting never listen. All the two of you do is try to force your way onto someone even after they've gave you their decision!'_

What did she mean? She understood what she had done. But Lightning? She had thought her sister left Fang the minute she'd told her dark secret. Was she missing something? "Whatever.." She mumbled. She really didn't care. She, Fang, and Lightning's relationship triangle had too many holes in it and she didn't feel like trying to dig deeper and find out other shit right now that would probably lead her to more questions.

* * *

><p>"You could have called me you know!" Kairi said to the girl in a frantic fit. "I was worried sick about you. I was calling and calling and it was going straight to voice mail! Thought you ran off into the night with that..that girl!" She said and rolled her eyes. "Thank Eden you didn't!."<p>

"I was ignoring you.." Serah said nonchalantly. Kairi's face had completely fell upon hearing her friend say such a thing. The pinkette didn't seem fazed by it, really she didn't care. "I wasn't in the mood for talking."

"Let me guess.." Kairi sighed out. "She blew you off again?"

Serah opened her mouth to speak but the auburn haired girl placed her hand over it. "Get over it! She's no good for you anyway. I may sound like a bad friend by saying this but, I'm glad the two of you aren't together." She dropped her hand from the girl's lips and turned around on the bench they were occupying. "Look at all of these handsome looking guys around here, and you're crying over Fang?"

The pink haired girl took a quick gander then looked back down at the table. Kairi was irritating her but she was trying hard to not show it. The rest of her evening last night didn't go the way she wanted it to. Lightning was livid when she arrived home with bruises on her body. Telling her who was responsible didn't make the situation any better. It took a lot of convincing before Lightning was able to believe her when she said she'd handled the situation on her own. Now Fang is gone from her life forever. It was like everyone and everything was against her. Nothing good could ever happen to her.

"Hey, I'm sorry.." Kairi said. She could tell by her friend's facial expression that the things she was saying was really bothering her. "I just don't like seeing you his way. When you're gloomy it puts me in a sad mood. I just want you to go back to your normal self, you know."

Serah smiled and stood from the table. "I know Kai." She said softly. "Just give me time alright. The pink haired girl said and gaited towards the school entrance. She opened the doors and headed inside. It was much quieter within the building, class didn't begin until 9:00 and it was only 8:10.

"Dammit, why can't I get this thing open!"

"Hmm.." Serah picked her eyes up from the floor when she heard the clanking of metal not that far from her. A few feet away she could see a male, but he wasn't a familiar face that she'd seen around before.

"Wish my parents would have let me stay in boarding school!" He said and began yanking at the lock out of anger, frustrated that he couldn't get it open. "Ugh!"

Serah stopped in her steps and watched the male as he fiddled with the combination lock that was giving him a hard time. Serah was familiar with this locker, for she had it for two years before she finally convinced the principle to give her a new one. Unlike the other lockers that had fingerprint scanners this one didn't. She would always be late for class because the locker was broken. "You know," She spoke up and walked towards the male, she could tell that she startled him by the way he jumped. She also noticed how irritated he got because of it.

"Who are you!?" He spat out rudely. A scoff followed as he looked the pinkette up and down. "Let me guess, you're one of the low lives that attend this school."

'_Low life?'_ Serah's eyes grew to an extraordinary size before returning to normal. She'd never been referred to as such and it was actually quite offending. Her main reason for even approaching the male was to assist him in opening the locker, but now she was considering changing her mind. "Nice to meet you too." Serah said in a tone that reflected that she was irritated. "I'm Serah, oh excuse me I mean a low life that attends this school." She chuckled, mocking the male, she watched as his face scrunched up in disgust. "But you're here to so that must mean you're a low life yourself. Is this the way you introduce yourself to people? Or maybe you're just in a bad mood. Well I'm in a bad mood too, but since I'm such a nice person, I'm going give you a chance to redeem yourself," She crossed her arms and arched an eyebrow at the guy before her. "Low life.."

He couldn't believe the way she was speaking to him, and with such a disrespectful tone. The nerve of this girl, no one ever dared to speak to him like that. Did she know who he was? His eyes narrowed. He straightened his shoulders and tried to stand taller than he already was even though he was several inches taller than the girl already. "Have you any idea who you're talking to?"

"A low life.." Serah said nonchalantly.

He growled. Her smug attitude was really beginning to get on his nerves. "I'm Prince Rasler of Dalmasca." He said proudly as he adjusted his blazer. A small smirk followed. Unlike everyone else his was white with gold trimming around the pockets. The school logo was even stitched in gold thread. He had black and gold cuff links at the sleeves of his shirt which was black and a white tie. His pants, which were jeans, were also black.

"Nope." She shrugged. "Doesn't ring a bell." The way he dressed made Serah think of Noctis but more flashy. Noctis was more casual with what he wore, but this guy looked as if he wanted to let the world know; I'm rich and you're not! But prince? Serah found herself chuckling at what he said. "You're a prince? Yeah right then I must be the god of Cocoon.."

"Are you mocking-"

"Ah Rasler, there you are!" It was Noctis who'd came around the corner, disrupting the two's conversation. "Oh, Strawberry girl too. I see you guys met." He said in an unusually upbeat tone.

"You associate yourself with this low life cousin?" Rasler asked.

"Cousin?" Serah blinked and turned her eyes to Noctis. "I'd also appreciate it if he'd stop calling me a low life!"

Noctis laughed and scratched the back of his head. "Yeah I'd rather not discuss that at this time. Anyhow. Don't let this guy's words bother you. Rasler here is just in a bad mood because he got kicked out of boarding school in his hometown. So his parents sent him away here to Cocoon as discipline."

"And what's this about him being a prince?" She questioned.

"Noctis!" He grumbled.

"He was, but his title has been scraped pretty much because of his reckless behavior back in his hometown. Now he has to earn it back."

"Ahhh.." The pinkette smiled. "So I guess you're just as much as a low life as I am."

"So you're mocking me too Noctis?"

The dark haired man shrugged. "No." He said, his tone was now serious, as it usually is. "Just breaking you down if you want to know the truth. You're no prince here Rasler, and no one is going to treat you like one either. This is the life that normal people live, not the life of nobles, kings, and queens. So you better start getting used to this lifestyle.

He kicked the locker then threw his books across the hallway. Noctis talking to him as if he was some child, talking down on him, he didn't have to tolerate this. "Well I don't want to be normal and I refuse to adapt to this stupid lifestyle!" He said then stormed off down the hall.

"He'll get over it." Noctis said. "He just needs time to adapt."

"Yeah, as if that's going to happen.." Serah responded.

"Not my problem.." Was Noctis only response. "So, getting off of him, what's going on with you?" He questioned. "Come to think of it, you don't look like you got into any fight to me. I couldn't make it to the party because of some business matters I had with my father. What happened?"

'_Oh goodness...'_ She thought. So the word was spreading about her and Stella's fight. "I'd rather not talk about it okay." She said and grabbed her hand that she had hurt last night. Lightning had wrapped it up for her. Turns out she fractured three of her knuckles and jammed her index and ring finger. Her back on the other hand was fine which was very surprising, it hurt every now and then but there was no severe damage. She had a few minor scratches at the corner of her lip and a small one under her eye.

"Well I heard you kicked her ass."

"Noctis.." She huffed and rolled her eyes. She never liked being violent and now that everyone was taking about it she was starting to feel bad, but not for Stella.

"Okay, okay I'm sorry." He patted her shoulder. "I'm just glad you finally stood up to her you know. But I am curious as to what triggered it. If nothing else, can I at least get that out of you?"

Serah sighed and lowered her head. She had to ask herself that question. What caused her to attack Stella? Was she truly just sick and tired of the he constant bullying? Had she really reached her peak and lashed out because of that?

_"Snow and I are getting married!"_

"Serah..?"

The girl froze in place and Noctis was suddenly perplexed by it. But it seemed that the voice behind them was what caused the girl's sudden stiffness. The dark haired male turned around and seen that it was Snow, holding out what looked to be Serah's necklace. Noctis didn't even realize she wasn't wearing it until now. But what was Snow doing with it?

"Serah let me-"

"Snow you owe me no explanations for anything you do." She said. " Just stay away from me, and keep your psycho girlfriend out of my way too." She said as she walked off down the hall.

"Hey, Serah wait up!" Noctis called and ran behind the girl. He looked over his shoulder to see Snow was still standing in the same place holding the necklace and staring at it. Finally catching up to Serah he grabbed the girls shoulder and stopped her. "What was that about?" He asked and pointed back in the direction where Snow still was. And why does Stella's boyfriend have-" He paused. "Wait a second, Serah you aren't-"

"What!? Noctis No!" She shouted out, easily figuring out where he was going with this. "No, Snow and I are not." She said clearing things up. Noctis frantic expression even changed up and now reflected embarrassment for assuming such a thing. "Ah, I'm sorry about that I just thought-"

She shook her head. "No it's fine, I'm sure anyone would think the same thing. However Snow is my ex-boyfriend."

"Wh-what..?" Serah didn't know it but she now had Noctis full attention. "You and Snow dated?"

The pinkette nodded. "Mm-hmm, back when I used to live in Bodum. But he broke up with me when I moved here." She explained. "I was engaged to him as well. The necklace he's holding was an engagement gift he gave me on the night he proposed."

"You dated Snow..?" Noctis was still stuck on that fact, as well as trying to piece together facts from what went down last night. "And you were engaged to him?" He recalled a phone call that he received from Stella last night an hour or so before the party. She'd called him over-joyed and excited about something but never told him exactly what it was, telling him that he'd have to come to the party if he wanted to find out. He wondered if- "Hey Serah, you never did answer my question earlier." Serah never became enraged over anything to the point that she would go as far as attacking someone. Stella did or said something that really set the girl off, and he wanted to find out. "What did Stella do?"

Serah turned her back to the male and leaned her head up against one of the lockers. Her eyes closed and she took a few breaths as she recalled the events of the night before.

_I didn't realize I had such a strong grip. I'm sooo sorry!." She said then tossed the girl's necklace on the floor. "You don't need it though. Honestly I don't know why you even kept it. Snow no longer has any type of interest in you. You're nothing to him and-"_

"She disrespected me.." Was all Serah could say.

Well of course she did. That was nothing new to Noctis. Stella always did that to Serah but it never caused her to lash out this bad. "Okay, I get that but what did she say or do to you that made you want to…you know…attack-"

"Stop saying I attacked her!" She retorted at the dark haired male. "No one ever made a big deal when she picked at me but the minute I decide to defend myself against her I'm the bad guy!"

"Woah what, Serah relax that not what I'm saying, just listen-"

"No, I just wish you and everyone else would just leave me alone!"

"Serah wait!" Noctis reached out for the girl but she pulled away from him and ran down the hallway. "Ser-" He stopped, deciding not to waist his breath since it wasn't going to make her stop or turn around. "Great…" He mumbled and shoved his hands into his pockets. He looked behind him to see that Snow was now gone. Had he'd still been there Noctis would have questioned him on what took place the other night. However, it really wasn't his business. He wasn't there, yet he hated seeing anything bother Serah. Lately he's noticed that she hasn't been herself at all and just wanted to help.

**~xxxxxx~**

"Say Lebreau," Kairi called out to the brunette girl in, which she made eye contact, to show that she had her attention.

"Yeah Kairi, what's up?"

The auburn haired girl hesitated for a moment. "Uhm., this is going to be an awkward question but, if we dated, would you ever kiss me?"

Lebreau blinked. "Wh-what?" She giggled. "Never thought about it you know. I don't swing that way Kairi. You should ask Serah since she's the one kissing girls around here."

"You're right!" She turned to Serah who had her face buried in her arms, ignoring the fact that the pinkette was in an ill mood. "Say Serah, if I was your girlfriend would you kiss me?"

She didn't respond.

"Serah!" She called out to the girl again. "I'm asking you a question."

"…."

"Serah!"

"What!?" She shouted at Kairi, resulting in both her friends to stare at her strangely, including other students in the classroom.

"Geez.." Kairi said and backed away from the girl. "You don't have to be so rude Serah."

The pinkette chuckled. "Rude? I'm not being-" She put her head back on the desk and huffed. "Forget it."

'Fine!" Kairi said then turned back to Lebreau. "At least I'm not the one whining over someone that doesn't want me!"

Serah slowly picked her head up from the desk once more and looked the auburn haired girl. Her mouth had fell agape, shocked that her friend, well someone who was supposed to be her friend, had even said something like that. "Wow.." She said slowly and rose up from her desk. Kairi had looked over her shoulder to see the pinkette standing behind her. "So that's how you feel?" Serah then looked at Lebreau. "I'm guessing you feel the same way too?"

The brunette said nothing.

"Wow.." She nodded her head. "Some friends you guys are. If you were real friends you would know that it's not just Fang! It's other things too. But, don't worry about it. If I say anything else you'll say I'm whining!"

"I'm not saying that you're problems don't matter Serah but you've got to admit, ever since the whole Fang thing, you've been different." Kairi admitted. "As a friend I think it's about time you forget about Fang, especially after last night. You'd be better off."

Lebreau nodded her head in agreement to what the auburn haired girl had to say. "She's right Serah, it's blatantly obvious that she could care less about your feelings. I don't know how you're not seeing that.."

They were right but she would never say it aloud. All the signs were there, and constantly slapping her across the face but she chose to ignore it and believe it to not be true. The warnings had come from everywhere. Lightning said it, Vanille said it. She should have backed out then, before Fang had really got a hold on her heart. Now look at her, she was foolish and in love with someone that didn't reciprocate the same feelings.

But..

"Forget..?" she said out loud. Both Kairi and Lebreau stared at the girl. Perhaps she should. But how? That wasn't easy. And honestly, she didn't want to forget..not Fang..

* * *

><p>"<em>No wait! Fang! Please!" The chestnut haired woman could hear the girl calling out for her but looking back was not an option. Facing this girl was too hard. Every time she looked at her, every time Serah would smile, It made Fang feel so low. How could someone so innocent be so kind to someone who threw their life into hell?<em>

"_I don't care Fang we can get past it.."_

_She shook her head. The girl was lying to herself, allowing her feelings to blind her. There was no way in hell she was able to forgive her for slaughtering someone she cared about. Serah was just being foolish and didn't so much as realize it because her emotions were in the way, blocking her from seeing the truth. "I can't get past it Serah, and I don't think I ever will.."_

"_Yes you can, yes we can." The girl dropped to her knees and grabbed the woman's leg. Her arms wrapped around it gently and she pressed her face against it. "I know it's hard for you but it just takes time. I love you Fang, and every time you leave me alone, it kills me. Just stop-" She released the woman's leg and stood up. She stepped closer and leaned her entire body against the woman ."Stop leaving me and stop running..I need you."_

"_Fang.."_

"_Fang.."_

"FANG!"

"Ah!" The woman shouted as she woke up. "The, the hell!?" She jumped up from her spot under the tree and glared at the male that was responsible, Noel. "What the devil is wrong with you? Scarin' me like that!"

"Sorry! Sorry!" Holding his hands up. "Thought you were having a bad dream you kept mumbling the name Serah over and over again."

Great now she was sleep talking? She had to wonder what else she was saying but he dared not to ask.

"So," Noel started and sat down in the grass next to the woman. "Who's Serah?"

"Nobody." She said defensively and started walking away.

"Nobody you say?" Noel bounced up off the ground and started following behind Fang. "She has to be somebody if you were dreaming about her. Com'on Fang you can tell me, I won't say a word to anyone!"

The woman just huffed and kept walking, ignoring the male that was trailing behind her. Though, he was right. Fang's saddened as they stared down at the ground. "She..she was someone I used to care about."

"Used to?" Noel tilted his head sideways and tapped his chin with his index finger. "Sounds like you still care to me Fang. You don't just dream about someone you don't care for. " She shrugged. "At least I don't"

"Yeah, well we're two different people. I don't feel like talking about it anymore alright?"

"So what happened?" The brunet pushed.

"You're not gonna leave me alone about this are you?"

"No. You've been acting unusual since you showed up here. Mainly walking around with a long face, having no enthusiasm in anything, and no jokes and-"

The woman's paces came to a slow and eventual stop. Noel was still talking to her but she had totally tuned him out. Her eyes peered up at the sky above gazing and admiring the massive blue.

The color…

She frowned.

This color, this beautiful blue color.

A vision of Serah flashed across her mind. Her eyes were close to this color..

'_I love you Fang..'_

Yeah Lightning said the same exact words to her, two hours after she told her the truth. Fang was at first shocked but, glad that Lightning even accepted her forgiveness. How could she have been so stupid. No Lightning was stupid. She tried to wash away her hate for Fang with the love that she had developed for her, yet it didn't work. The hate out-weighed the love, and Lightning knew that. Yet she kept on. Fang was the first to notice it Lightning's actions showed it. From when they kissed, to when they had sex, and even when they talked, she could feel the animosity the woman was giving off, the disdain, the disgust, it was there, and very lucid. But she was just as stupid as Lightning was, she didn't want to let go.

Until one day…

'_I hate you..'_

'_I fucking hate you..'_

The words surprised her but it didn't. She had already knew, but it still hurt like hell to hear her say it.

'_I tried, but I just can't bring myself to love someone who murdered someone I love. You disgust me you make me sick..'_

"You distance yourself and want to do everything alone." Noel nudged her arm. "You're like, dead. Huh?" There she was again blanking out again. He tapped her shouder. "Hey, Fang, are you okay?"

No she wasn't okay. He could obviously see it. So why would he ask such a dumb question? She thought she was doing her best to hide her emotions but apparently she was failing. She was falling apart, crumbling from the inside, and now it was starting to show on the outside.

"Fang?"

'_Stay the hell away from me..'_

And this is why she can't be with Serah. She was terrified of the same outcome. Lightning had shattered her heart to pieces and she didn't want it again. It was way too much stress.

'_How do you live with yourself..?'_

Serah's voice…? The woman shook he head. All these thoughts were causing her to hallucinate.

"FANG!"

"Hmm?" She looked at him and blinked a few times. She honestly didn't hear anything he was talking about. Her mind was too over-run with her demons. "Tss.." She shook her head. "Noel, I am fine." She lied, and with a straight face too. "Can you just leave me alone." She said and stormed off across the campus.

'_I fucking hate you..'_

"No.." The woman's pace picked up as she trekked across the campus. A hand rose up against the side of her head, as her mind continued to scream at her. "Stop it.." Her other hand pressed against the other side of her head and she soon broke out into a full on sprint.

'_You need to stop running!'_

'_You're a coward..'_

There it was, everything. It was just building up, clustering, and collecting together, until it finally started to become way too much…too much for even her to handle. It would just be so easy so much easier if she could just-

The woman reached over her back and snatched the long spear weapon that was attached. Falling to her knees, she swiftly bought it out in front of her and pressed the metal sharp end along her jugular area. This was much easier, that way she wouldn't have to keep living on with her sins, regret, and the love for someone that she could never be with. A sob left the broken woman's lips as she increased the pressure of the weapon against her neck. What more did she have to live for. She was never going to be happy, every moment she lived on was a never ending nightmare that she could no longer put up with, so this was the best way to end all of her pain and suffering. She slowly pulled the weapon away from her neck then with a quick swift swing she bought it back. Her eyes closed tightly as she waited for the moment that she would free herself from the hellish life she was living. Yet, there was a tug at the other end of her weapon, then a strong pull yanked it from her hand. Fang's eyes peeled open and a few tears ran from both as they made contact with the other across from her. "What'd you do that for!?" She shouted out angrily at the individual. She shot up from the ground and darted for her weapon that the individual was holding but he tossed it as hard as he could in the opposite direction. The weapon flew through the air and landed into the thick bark of a tree's trunk.

"Nothing you say?" Noel said, staring at the woman with disappointment in his eyes. "Yet you're trying to end your own life." He never knew Fang to be so weak, and to see her this way angered him. Out of all the individuals attending the academy, besides Caius, Fang was one of the people he admired for her strength.

Fang turned her eyes to the ground. The way Noel was glaring at her was adding to the terrible mood she was in. She could tell by his eyes that he was silently judging her. "You don't understand, and you. So don't give me that look Noel." She said scolding the male. The woman was quickly regretting the idea of trying to take her life, but then she wasn't. It was cowardice, but how else was she going to escape this torment, this spiral of hell that she was going through. Eden knew she could never stand up and face it..

'_Forget..'_

'_Face it later…or never.'_

That was the best solution.

To just forget..

Forget about everything. Life here on Cocoon..just drop everything, and leave. Go back…to Pulse.

"Yeah.."

Forget everything, forget everyone..

"I'm this way because of you…" She mumbled to herself. Her hand tightened into a fist. "You shattered me this way..you heartless, pink haired-" She paused briefly and took in a breathe. "Screw you…Lightning."

She sighed and looked up at Noel. His judging eyes never changed, but she could care less right now. It felt as if a thousand eyes were staring at her even though it was only one pair.

"Fang!" Noel called as the woman turned and started walking away. However she didn't stop, she kept going though he kept yelling her name. She no longer cared what he, or anyone else thought of her, since it would be the final time they'd ever see her.

'_Forget Lightning.'_ She thought.

'_Forget…Serah..'_


End file.
